<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чехарда в Торкилстоне by KotePushin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196033">Чехарда в Торкилстоне</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotePushin/pseuds/KotePushin'>KotePushin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ivanhoe - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Middle Ages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotePushin/pseuds/KotePushin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История-попытка. Если бы все были не такими, какими мы привыкли видеть наших героев. Все живы, а сэр Бриан де Буагильбер даже немного счастлив :-)</p><p>Ярый аушник, с небольшими вкраплениями юмора и отклонениями от канона во все стороны света. :-) Ребекка не дочь Исаака, она приемный подкидыш, которого по воле судьбы воспитали вместе Седрик и Исаак. Так получилось. Исаак и Седрик Ротервудский в прекрасных отношениях и дружат, так сказать, семьями. Ребекка - отважная, с добрым сердцем, но при этом обе ее ноги стоят на земле :-) Она по-прежнему занимается врачеванием и не только им. Ей даже удалось, как и Уилфреду, побывать в Святой земле. Ребекка уже давно дружит с Айвенго и не рассматривает его в качестве возлюбленного. С Ровеной они "на одной короткой ноге" и все бы складывалось как нельзя лучше, если бы не надменный и гордый храмовник сэр Бриан де Буагильбер, который впервые встречает красавицу вовсе не на турнире в Эшби.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian de Bois-Guilbert/Rebecca of York</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Предисловие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День хорошим делают не погода, а люди. (поговорка)</p><p> </p><p>Шеффилд и Донкастер остались далеко позади. По дороге в Ротервуд ехали всадники, судя по их виду — оба были норманнами и важными особами. Позади них ехали их слуги. Погода была не сказать, что ужасная, но и совсем не солнечная. Английские земли встретили норманнов ветреной и дождливой погодой. День близился к концу, а тучи все больше сгущались, предвещая если не сильную грозу, то точно что-то не меньше бури.<br/>Оба всадника были духовными лицами, но при всем при том, их одежда отличалась роскошью и богатством. Седла и сбруя тоже были роскошными.<br/> — Видите, брат Бриан как нас приветливо встречают английские земли — добродушно промолвил Эймер, приор аббатства Жорво, один из всадников.<br/> — Приветливо? — отозвался Бриан де Буагильбер, тот второй, к которому обратился приор. Судя по одежде, это был рыцарь ордена Храма, со своими оруженосцами и сарацинскими слугами. Рыцарь был отнюдь не рядовым храмовником, а командором.<br/> — Немного прохладного дождика на наши головы, не помешает, после палестинского солнца. — проблеял Эймер, чем не подбодрил, а наоборот даже стал раздражать рыцаря, которому очень не терпелось найти какой-нибудь приличный ночлег, перекусить и завалиться спать.<br/> — Разве? Что мне сейчас не помешает, так это хорошая отбивная с добрым кубком вина и мягкая постель. Можно и без приключений — отозвался сэр Бриан, а тем временем про себя подумал — «За каким чертом меня принесло в эту страну, сидел бы себе в нашем уютном командорстве. И от Иерусалима недалеко. Ведь все же удобства, ну подумаешь, климат слишком теплый, зато зимой топить не надо. Не то, что здесь. Брр.»<br/>Так они ехали по дороге, пока не наткнулись на двух странных представителей местного населения…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 1. Ротервуд. Часть первая. Незваные гости.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Свинопас Гурт и шут Седрика Ротервудского — Вамба, сидели на опушке леса, то и дело пытаясь собрать разбежавшееся стадо свиней. Но делали они это с явной неохотой и лишь собирающаяся гроза заставляли их торопиться.<br/>Вамба тем временем напевал какую-то мирную шутливую песенку и вовсе не ожидал встретить такую диковинную кавалькаду на дороге. Вид храмовника в сопровождении иноземных слуг, поразил Вамбу. Он стоял открыв рот какое-то время и глядел на загорелого под лучами палестинского солнца, Бриана де Буагильбера.</p><p> — Да благословит вас бог, дети мои! — обратился к ним приор Эймер.<br/> — И вас, святой отец — Вамба и Гурт поклонились. Шут звякнул своими колокольчиками на шапке.<br/> — Мой достопочтимый спутник, верный служитель ордена храма и я ищем Ротервуд — продолжил приор — хотим остановиться на ночлег, ибо скоро собирается страшная гроза и нам бы не хотелось вымокнуть в этом лесу до нитки.<br/> — Святой отец, -отвечал шут — Вы оба духовные лица и скорее всего вам подойдет аббатство в Шеффилде, нежели дом Седрика Сакса. Вы наверняка и сами знаете, он не жалует норманнов и потом, в его доме рано ложатся спать.<br/> — Вот еще новость! — презрительно фыркнул Бриан — Могут и встать, чтобы принять таких важных спутником как мы. — про себя же он подумал — «Лучше бы мы остановились в Йорке, хотя, кто его знает… Эти придорожные гостиницы…блохи…а еще хуже клопы…а хуже клопов только сами хозяева этих гостиниц…мда…тот еще живописный уголок…». На лице Буагильбера отразилось явное презрение и брезгливость.</p><p> — Уж даже и не знаю, будет ли хорошо, если я покажу вам дорогу — отвечал Вамба.<br/> — Ты еще решил спорит со мной, раб? — Бриан замахнулся на Вамбу хлыстом, но приор Эймер вовремя прервал сие действо, предотвратив удар.<br/> — Именем Святой Марии! Прошу вас, брат Бриан, не стоит творить здесь подобное, вы теперь не на Востоке — Эймер попытался успокоить Буагильбера.<br/>Бриан метнул гневный взгляд на приора и Вамбу.<br/> — «Ну и порядки — опять подумалось Бриану — уж лучше клопы…».<br/> — Так где же Ротервуд, сын мой? — снова спросил шута Эймер и протянул ему монету.<br/> — Что ж, — нехотя ответил Вамба, отдавая себе отчет в том, что лучше отправить этих святых отцов хоть куда-то, пока дело не кончилось чем-то нехорошим — не хотелось бы брать на душу столь великий грех и отказывать добрым христианам в помощи. Вот та дорога как раз приведет вас к развилке, там поедете направо и еще чуть дальше будет Ротервуд.</p><p>Сказав это, Вамба показал своей деревянной шпагой в сторону прямо противоположную от Ротервуда. Кинув шуту звонкую монету, кавалькада отправилась дальше.<br/> — И зачем ты показал им дорогу, дурак? — просил Гурт с досадой — Вот наш хозяин обрадуется такому явлению, да еще и вечером.<br/> — Кто еще из наз двоих дурак — не известно, а показал я им дорогу на Шеффилд. Да еще и подзаработал! — хихикнул Вамба показывая монету Гурту.<br/>Солнце уже село, когда путники доехали до той самой развилки, где нужно было сворачивать. Запутавшись окончательно, они долго решали куда же им точно надо ехать.<br/> " — Нет… — продолжал думать Бриан, пока приор расспрашивал своих слуг, куда точно показал шут — лучше бы я поехал в Йорк. Черт с ними с клопами, мы с Аметом и Абдалой нашли бы себе неплохой уголок на ночевку. А теперь тащись через этот чертов лес невесть куда. Чертова страна, чертов дождь, чертовы саксы, черт, черт, черт…».<br/>Размышления Бриана были прерваны голосом путника, который прилег неподалеку от развилки — это был пилигрим, который тоже возвращался из Святой земли.</p><p> — Если вам нужен Ротервуд, я могу провести вам туда. Я сам еду в Эшби и могу сопроводить вас — отвечал пилигрим на вопрос Эймера.<br/>" — О, боже — продолжал думать про себя Бриан — еще одна добрая душа. А не много ли саксов на пол-гектара местных лесов развелось… Вот дернул же черт ехать в эту страну… Эх… Палестина, Палестина… А вот и дождь полили. Нет, мне здесь точно не климат.»<br/> — Сделай такую милость, друг мой — ласкового проговорил приор — а мы с удовольствием вознаградим вас по приезду в Ротервуд.<br/> — Ну уже на меня не рассчитывайте, приор Эймер — сказал Буагильбер — мы и так неплохо посидели в последней таверне.<br/> — Ничего страшного, брат Бриан, сейчас главное найти подходящий ночлег. И потом, вы помните наш уговор? — напомнил Эймер.<br/> — Конечно помню — улыбнулся Бриан и пришпорил своего коня.</p><p>***</p><p>Уговор касался воспитанницы Седрика — леди Ровены. Приор Эймер считался большим любезником и знатоком женской красоты, вот и поспорил с храмовником, что тот после Палестины, не видывал девицы краше Ровены. Хоть Бриан и сомневался в этом, все же ему по вкусу были восточные гурии, но решил хоть как-то развлечься по дороге в Эшби.<br/> — Десять бочек превосходного хиосского вина ... мммм… — вторил Эймер, предвкушая как и закатывают в монастырский сарай. — И ваша золотая цепь, сэр Бриан!<br/> — Но, только в том случае, если я сам признаю, что с Пасхи не видел более красивой девицы! — рассмеялся де Буагильбер.</p><p>Так они доехали до самого Ротервуда, сопровождаемые пилигримом.<br/>Как только кавалькада почтенных духовных лиц добралась до замка Седрика Сакса, полил сильный дождь. Словно небеса провалились и изливали всю влагу в один момент. Молнии сверкали, гром то и дело раздавался с такой силой, что приор периодически крестился и поминал Пресвятую Деву Марию.<br/>Тем временем, по дороге на Ротервуд мчался еще один всадник, закутанный в черный плащ.<br/>Гроза разыгралась не на шутку и пошел сильный ливень. Молнии сверкали и озаряли местные леса и поля.<br/>Седрик, хоть и нехотя, но принял у себя норманнских гостей.<br/>И вот, спустя некоторое время гости сидели за одним столом с хозяином. Обменявшись любезностями приор Эймер и Седрик разговорись о предстоящем турнире и последних вестях их Палестины. Пилигрим же расположился недалеко от большого камина в зале, найдя себе место на нижнем столе вместе со слугами.<br/>Неожиданно двери в большой зал замка отворились и дворецкий Освальд едва успел объявить — Прошу прощения, место леди Ровене!</p><p>Седрик, как остальные не ожидали столь позднего появления Ровены, но ей не терпелось услышать последние новости из Палестины и как только от своей служанки она услышала о появление в доме храмовника, тот час же решила спуститься.<br/>При появлении леди Ровены, Бриан де Буагильбер, который до этого скучал и лишь нехотя поддакивал приору, оживился и впился в нее своими темными пылающими глазами.<br/> — Похоже, приор, вы выиграли. Не носить мне золотой цепи на турнире, а вино — можете забрать себе с чистой совестью! — шепнул Бриан, не спуская при этом с Ровены глаз.<br/> — Что я вам говорил, но будьте осторожны, Седрик очень ревностно охраняет свою воспитанницу — ответил приор, также шепотом, а вслух произнес тост за здоровье дамы и будущий турнир, подняв увесистый кубок с вином.</p><p> Бриан де Буагильбер с удовольствием стал отвечать на расспросы Ровены и рассказывать о Палестине, а также о заключенном перемирии с Саладином.<br/>Вдруг раздался звук трубящего рога, который прервал рассказ храмовника.<br/> — Освальд, — обратился к дворецкому Седрик — посмотри, кто к нам приехал, да пропусти в зал, в такую погоду даже черти ищут приют.</p><p>Прошло немного времени и снова дери в зал отварились и в них вошла девушка в сопровождении Освальда, которой по довольному виду знал ее и был рад ее видеть. Пес Гурта — Фангс, незамедлительно поднялся со своего места и бросился к девушке в черном плаще, радостно махая хвостом и приветствуя ее.<br/> — Ну, же Фангс, пропусти меня, я и так вся насквозь промокла. Кажется небеса решили нам устроить настоящий потоп. Неплохое начало, особенно после палящего палестинского солнца — девушка улыбалась и погладив пса, сняла свой мокрый плащ и отдала одному из слуг — Гурт, я буду очень тебе признательна, если ты позаботишься о моем коне.<br/> — Конечно, леди — отозвался слуга — Я так рад, что вы наконец-то вернулись.<br/> — Я тоже, Гурт, я тоже — ответила темноглазая незнакомка. — О, а у нас оказывается гости? Прошу меня простить, за мой неподобающий вид, но я никак не ожидала…</p><p> — Наконец-то! Слава Господу нашему! Ты вернулась, Ребекка! — Седрик бегло извинился перед гостями, сам спустился с помоста навстречу поздней гостье и обнял ее.</p><p> Ровена тоже привстала при появлении девушки в зале и хотела спуститься вместе с Седриком, улыбка не сходила с ее лица, но приличия требовали от нее благоразумия и Ровена осталась на своем месте.<br/> — Кто это? — спросил Буагильбер, наклоняясь к приору Эймеру — Похоже я слишком поторопился с вином…<br/> — Сэр Бриан, умерьте свои восторги, спор мы уже закончили — ответил Эймер, которому, судя по всему, девушка была очень хорошо знакома — Это Ребекка, она тоже воспитанница Седрика, но еще и приемная дочь Исаака из Йорка. Вернее Седрик и Исаак вместе воспитали ее. И дружат они семьями, не смотря на различия в вере. Хоть она и принадлежит больше к отверженному племени, но о ее происхождении почти ничего не известно. Лишь то, что купец Исаак нашел ее еще ребенком на улице и взял к себе в дом, а там…</p><p> — Ну да это все равно, вы только поглядите…какая она красавица! — Бриан прервал пояснения Эймера и уставился на Ребекку как на восьмое чудо света. Позабыв, что в руках у него кубок с вином, он хотел было встать, но случайно пролил вино.<br/> — Похоже, брат мой, долгое прибывание в Палестине и воздержание сыграло с вами неприятную шутку — рассмеялся приор.</p><p> Но Бриан уже ничего не слышал и лишь неотрывно глядел на Ребекку, которая почему-то присела отнюдь не за стол с Седриком, а за небольшой столик, рядом с камином, где сидело несколько слуг.</p><p>***</p><p> — Прошу еще раз простить меня, дорогие гости за мое внезапное и позднее появление — сказала Ребекка, устраиваясь поближе к огню.<br/> — Пустяки, — ответил Седрик — Мы всегда тебе рады! Сколько тебя не было — почти год! Я так и знал, не следует отпускать тебя надолго. Исаак знает о твое приезде?<br/> — Еще нет, завтра же отправлюсь в Йорк, хотя отец тоже собирался в Эшби и я получила от него письмо, будучи в дороге мне удалось написать ему ответ — так что, возможно, что встретимся мы сразу в Эшби — ответила она, протянув руки к огню. Кравчий тут же поставил перед Ребеккой тарелку с вкусными яствами и налил здоровенную кружку теплого напитка на травах.<br/> — Я рад, очень рад, что ты наконец-то вернулась — Седрик был очень рад видеть свою вторую воспитанницу — Прошу прощения, дорогие гости, это тоже моя воспитанница и приемная дочь моего доброго друга Исаака из Йорка. Хоть бог и лишил меня сына, но взамен щедро наградил.<br/> — Интересная дружба — сакс и еврей — потянул храмовник, потягивая вино.<br/> — Я чужд предрассудкам, сэр рыцарь, жизнь, иногда, преподносит нам сюрпризы, когда-то я столкнулся с большими неприятностями и Исаак очень меня выручил, вот так мы и подружились. — ответил Седрик, внимательно посмотрев на де Буагильбера.<br/> — И я рад приветствовать вас леди, — сказал приор, приподнимая свой кубок с вином. — Такая смелость, которую вы проявили, отправившись в Палестину, вместе с паломниками, чтобы помогать больным и раненым — это дорогого стоит, леди. Всем бы нам такое мужество и отвагу.<br/> — Благодарю вас, приор Эймер, — улыбнулась Ребекка — Как ваше аббатство в Жорво? Рада видеть вас в добром здравии.<br/> — О, аббатство в порядке, но никак не выбью нужную сумму на починку монастырского пристроя — лукаво пожаловался Эймер, в то время как его глаза сверкали дружелюбным огоньком.<br/> — Будь моя воля, я бы ни за что на свете не пустил бы вас в Палестину, леди. — неожиданно, прервал приора, сказал Буагильбер.<br/> — Интересно, сэр рыцарь, как бы вы мне запретили подобное? — Ребекка посмотрела на храмовника удивленными глазами.<br/> — Если бы я был на месте вашего супруга, запер бы вас в родовом замке и не выпускал бы до тех пор, пока пыл бы не поубавился. — ответил Бриан, сверкая глазами, а про себя подумал " — Я бы тебя и из спальни не выпустил… Боже, какие тонкие нежные пальчики…».<br/> — Сэр рыцарь, да будет вам известно, супруга у меня нет и очень странно слышать такие речи от вас, рыцаря ордена Храма, кто дал обет бедности и безбрачия — ответила Ребекка и смело поглядела в глаза де Буагильбера.<br/> — Это так, леди, но даже в моем положении, бедному рыцарю Храма, давшему такие обеты, сложно сдержать себя, когда перед ним столь прекрасное создание — Бриан продолжил свои мысли вслух, чем привел Седрика в замешательство. Он уже хотел ответить Буагильберу, но Ребекка сделала это первой.</p><p> — Прошу меня простить, сэр рыцарь, но вы переходите ту грань, где любезность заходит за рамки приличия — Ребекка было неприятно столь пристальное внимание тамплиера, тем более лицо рыцаря показалось ей очень знакомым.<br/> Буагильбер побагровел и разозлился, когда выслушал такой упрек. Он не привык к тому, что ему кто-либо в чем-то мог отказать, а теперь, эта девушка без роду и племени поставила его на место.</p><p> — Тогда, может быть леди не будет столь строга и согласиться, что бы я сопровождал ее на турнир — сказал он — Сэр Седрик, вы ведь все равно все едите в Эшби, я и мои слуги были бы вам неплохой защитой. Я слышал в этих местах довольно много разбойников. — добавил Бриан.</p><p> — Вынужден сослаться на то, что мои собственные слуги смогут защитить нас от разбойников, в случае необходимости. Мне бы не хотелось вас утруждать. — отвечал Седрик, который прекрасно понял почему Буагильбер завел такой разговор. Ему не хотелось подвергать обоих воспитанниц опасности — ни для кого не было секретом, какими распущенными были рыцари Храма, то, что им все могло сойти с рук, пугало Седрика еще больше. Но боялся он не за себя, а за Ровену и Ребекку.</p><p> — Что ж, тогда буду рад приветствовать прекрасную леди на турнире. — ответил раздосадованный Бриан, нервно крутя кубок с остатками вина. К нему тут же подошел кравчий и налил еще.</p><p>***</p><p>Ребекка была хорошо сложена, хоть и не слишком высока, она была стройной, а ее тонкие руки с длинными пальцами сейчас казались такими хрупкими. Лицо ее, хоть и было уставшим после долгой дороги, не потеряло красоты и нежности. Но все же палестинское солнце затронуло ее лицо, оставив загар и румянец на щеках, что отнюдь ее не портило, а лишь добавляло очарования. Пока она сидела, согреваясь у камина и ужинала, то и дело разговаривая со слугами, Буагильбер с любопытством поглядывал то на нее, то на леди Ровену и задумался, по видимому, о чем-то очень для себя интересном.<br/>Леди Ровена все же не выдержала и спустилась с помоста, подсаживаясь к Ребекке. Обе девушки о чем-то беседовали. Ребекка периодически улыбалась и подкармливала прибившегося рядом Фангса. Приор углубился в беседу с Седриком об охоте. А храмовник сидел насупившись, попивая вино и поглядывая на болтающих девиц.</p><p>***</p><p>" — Какая сладкая. — думал Буагильбер, гладя на Ребекку — Интересно, что же такой лакомый кусочек делает в этом саксонском сарае, де еще в компании какого-то облезлого пса и не более чистого свинопаса с шутом. А ведь такая могла бы быть достойной возлюбленной рыцаря Храма. Почему бы и нет? Что ж, на турнире я покажу тебе всего себя, гордая девчонка.»<br/>По видимому, приор Эймер угадал нехорошие мысли Буагильбера, который продолжал не спускать хищны глаз с Ребекки.<br/>Завязался разговор о Палестине и неприятный вопрос Ровены поставил Бриана в неловкое положение.</p><p> — Разве в английском войске не было никого, кто мог бы ровняться с доблестными рыцарям Храма? — спросила Ровена.<br/> — Ричард Львиное Сердце привел с собой много храбрых воинов, но они уступали в доблести только рыцарям Храма — ответил Буагильбер.<br/> — Никому они не уступали — раздался голос пилигрима, который до этого момента не подавал никаких признаков присутствия.<br/>Голос его показался Ребекки очень знакомым и она посмотрела в ту сторону, где сидел пилигрим. Она узнала его — это был Уилфред Айвенго — хоть он и отпустил небольшую бороду, усталость и дорого измотали его, но она не ошиблась.<br/> — Я был под стенами в Акре и видел турнир, который дал Ричард и его рыцари. — продолжал пилигрим. — Они вызвали на бой всех желающих и всех победили.</p><p> — Рад тебя видеть, Ребекка — прошептал Вамба, присаживаясь рядом с девушкой на пол.<br/> — И я тебя, плут — также шепотом ответила Ребекка — Опять началось, сейчас про политику начнут, не дай бог разозлить этого тамплиера.</p><p> — Да уж, во одному его виду заметно — настоящий разбойник — шепотом ответил шут.<br/> — При чем семеро из побежденных были рыцарями Храма, сэру Бриану де Буагильберу должно быть это хорошо известно — продолжал пилигрим как ни в чем не бывало. Чем изрядно разозлил Буагильбера, лицо которого пылало от гнева.<br/>-Ты можешь назвать имена тех рыцарей, которые поддержали славу нашей веселой Англии? — обратился Седрик к пилигриму.</p><p> И пилигрим назвал всех без запинки, хотя про последнего говорить не стал.<br/> — Я не нуждаюсь в твоей снисходительности — сказал Буагильбер — и сам назову имя того рыцаря, который по случайности, по вине моей лошади, выбил меня из седла. Это был саксонский рыцарь Уилфред Айвенго.<br/> — Ну все — шепнула Ребекка Вамбе — началось… Сейчас Седрик точно поссориться с этим храмовником.<br/> — Как ты думаешь, — также шепотом спросил Вамба — этот пилигрим знает с кем говорит?</p><p> — Я думаю, что не только знает и мне кажется, что я сама знаю КТО этот таинственный малый, да и этого Буагильбера я видела еще раньше в Палестине. Ты не переставляешь себе, Вамба, что творят храмовники в Святой земле и сэр Бриан де Буагильбер не исключение — продолжала Ребекка таким же тихим шепотом. Вамба съежился и сел впереди Ребекки, показывая всем видом, что в случае нужды будет ее защищать.<br/>Буагильбер продолжал свой нехитрый рассказ о той сложившейся ситуации и о том, что случилось с королем Ричардом и как он попал в плен.</p><p> — Это правда? — опять спросил Вамба, стараясь говорить очень тихо.<br/> — Байки это все, которые разносят вот такие рыцари и горе-пилигримы — ответила Ребекка — Ричард сам попал в западню, которую ему устроил герцог Леопольд. Не дать, ни взять — все к этому давно шло, а принц Джон теперь делает вид, что выкуп собирает. Но вид с боку лучше, вот он и не торопиться.<br/> — Значит, этот храмовник еще и басенник. — присвистнул шут.</p><p> — И похоже еще и разбойник с большой дороги. — ответила Ребекка — Тише, Вамба.<br/>Ровена встала на защиту Айвенго и доблестно стала защищать его, чем вызвала явное возмущение Седрика.<br/>Приор постарался сгладить ситуацию, так как Буагильбер уже не раз хватался за рукоятку своего меча, пожелав пойти спать и отпустит гостей.</p><p>Седрик согласился, так как сам прекрасно понимал, что назревает серьезный конфликт. Гости стали расходиться по отведенным комнатам, но Бриан задержался и подошел к Ребекке, которая только что закончила разговор с Ровеной, пожелав ей доброй ночи, и тоже собиралась идти в свою комнату.</p><p> — Могу ли простить прелестную волшебницу Палестины быть благосклонной ко мне на турнире — начал Бриан, пламя от камина отражалось в его темных глазах и пугало Ребекку. — Избрать вас самой достойной и прекрасной женщиной…<br/> — Сэр рыцарь, мне кажется вы слишком налегали на вино этим вечером и лучше бы нам всем пойти отдыхать, дорога была долгой — Ребекка старалась сохранить присутствие духа, но и не разозлить грозного храмовника.</p><p> — Ты очень горда, — прошипел ей Бриан, приблизившись совсем близко и попытался поцеловать Ребекку — но знай, я всегда получаю то, что хочу.</p><p>Его щеку тут же обожгла звонкая пощечина.</p><p> — Похоже, не смотря на ваш дворянский титул и то положение в ордене Храма, которое вы занимаете, должное воспитание вам дать позабыли — ответил Ребекка и с этими словами вышла из зала.<br/>— Ну ничего, я научу тебя хорошим манерам…- Бриан с силой ударил кулаком о стену камина, обжигая руку о горячие камни. — Я не спущу тебе такого унижения!</p><p>С большим трудом, подавив в себе гнев, храмовник отправился почевать в отведенные ему покои, а пилигрим, который был свидетелем этой сцены направился в ту самую часть замка, куда пошла Ребекка.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Часть вторая. Старые знакомые.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тем временем пилигрим направил свои стопы, как оказалось в знакомом ему направлении — комнате Ребекки. Он осторожно постучал.</p><p> — Ну, наконец-то — Ребекка быстро запустила его в свою комнату — Я уже начала беспокоиться, что этот храмовник в два счета тебя узнает. Как ты здесь оказался, Уилфред?<br/> — Также как и ты Ребекка, я думал ты отправилась в Йорк — ответил Айвенго снимая плащ пилигрима.<br/> — Погода портилась и до Йорка было чуть дальше… И потом ты прекрасно знаешь, КАК недоволен будет мой отец. — Ребекка вздохнула и налила отвар из мяты себе и Уилфреду.<br/> — Да, как и мой. После нашего внезапного отъезда… Особенно, когда ты оставила лишь одну единственную записку… — Уилфред выпил отвар из мяты.</p><p> — Я знаю — перебила его Ребекка — глупо и нехорошо вышло. Но зачем ты отравился в Ротервуд?<br/> — Видел тебя одну, скачущую по лесу, а потом вот этих незваных гостей — я сразу узнал Буагильбера, едущего по лесу словно у себя в Нормандии. Ты же сама знаешь, от храмовников можно чего угодно ожидать… Вот и решил, уж лучше они поедут под моим присмотром — Уилфред налил еще отвару — Знатное питье.<br/> — Это тебе не эль, а мята, завтра с подушки голову оторвать не сможешь. Хватит тебе — сказал Ребекка отставляя кувшин с отваром.<br/> — Видел как ты отвесила знатную пощечину этому храмовнику — усмехнулся Айвенго, допивая второй стакан мятного отвара.</p><p> — Да, только вот теперь нарвемся мы на неприятности. Он тоже в Эшби собирается. — вздохнула Ребекка — Что же мне теперь делать? Я обещала Седрику и Ровене ехать с ними и там встретиться с отцом.<br/> — Тебе нельзя ехать. Буагильбер явно это так просто не оставит — кивнул Уилфред.</p><p> — Ладно, ехать нужно, я отца не видела почти год — сказала Ребекка — А вот тебе как раз там появляться раньше времени не стоит, да и здесь задерживаться тоже. Я слышала как этот Буагильбер отдавал приказания своим сарацинам, чтобы они следили за тобой. Тебе лучше сейчас не спать идти, а ехать к моему отцу. Да, прямо сейчас. Как раз сообщишь ему последние новости, вот еще передашь от меня письмо, он очень будет рад тебя видеть.</p><p> — Да, Ребекка, ты права — согласился Айвенго — храмовник не должен видеть меня, особенно до турнира. Я тоже еду туда, но не ради развлечения, еще в Акре я вызвал его на смертный бой и сдержу свое обещание.<br/> — Тогда все как всегда — Ребекка вздохнула и подняла глаза к потолку — Возьмешь хорошего коня, отец даст тебе лучшую амуницию. Если будет испанская в наличии — бери, не раздумывая.</p><p> — Спасибо — улыбнулся Уилфред — А ты, что собираешься делать?<br/> — Спать, ноги уже не держат, а завтра все едем в Эшби — ответила девушка — Ровену повидать не хочешь?<br/> — Лучше после турнира, наверно она сейчас спит, да и слуги могут заметить — ответил Айвенго.<br/> — Тогда поезжай и до встречи в Эшби — сказала Ребекка.<br/> — Рад, что ты жива после всего, что было в Палестине — ответил Уилфред и улыбнулся.<br/> — Я тоже, Уилфред, я тоже — улыбнулась в ответ Ребекка.<br/> — До встречи в Эшби! — Айвенго чмокнул Ребекку в щеку и вышел из комнаты.<br/> — И тебе не хворать — задумчиво проговорила девушка, запирая двери. — Эх… все так хорошо начиналось, если бы не этот храмовник…</p><p>***</p><p>Небольшой городок Эшби принимал гостей со всей Англии. Недалеко от замка, который когда-то принадлежал английской знати, а теперь перешел в руки норманнов, располагалось ристалище, приготовленное для турнира. Рядом, как впрочем и в самом городке, было много торговых рядов со всевозможными товарами, угощениями и развлечениями.<br/>Недалеко от самого ристалища были кузни, а также организованно стрельбища для состязаний лучников, которое проводилось на второй день после самого турнира.</p><p>По обе стороны главного места, где рыцари должны были столкнуться в схватке, располагались помосты и скамьи для зрителей. Чуть поодаль стояли шатры самих рыцарей-зачинщиков, где они готовились к предстоящему турниру вместе со своим оруженосцами и слугами.<br/>Остановившись в большом гостевом доме, Седрик с леди Ровеной и слугами, решили немного передохнуть. Чуть позже Седрик навестил Исаака и Ребекку.</p><p> — Рад тебя видеть, друг мой — говорил Седрик, присаживаясь рядом с Исааком — Ты наверно на седьмом небе от счастья, твоя дочь наконец-то вернулась.<br/> — Ох, дорогой Седрик — вздыхал Исаак — Ребекка вернулась, славу богу Авраама, живой и здоровой, но я становлюсь совсем старым, кто же позаботиться о ней, когда я совсем не смогу вести дела…</p><p> — Зато она вернулась и не забыла тебя, как мой неблагодарный Уилфред. Ты же знаешь, Исаак, Ребекка для меня так же дорога как и Ровена. Ведь она также выросла на наших глазах — успокаивал его Седрик — Если бы Уилфред имел хоть пятую часть той мудрости, что есть у Ребекки, он бы сидел сейчас с нами, за одним столом!<br/> — Зря вы так, сэр Седрик — ответила Ребекка, входя в комнату — Если бы у меня было хоть немного этой мудрости, я бы не оставила отца одного так надолго. Знаю, что поступила очень глупо и опрометчиво, но тогда я не могла поступить иначе… Прости меня отец.</p><p>С этими словами, Ребекка крепко обняла Исаака.</p><p> — Ну, что ты, дитя мое, знаю, почему ты так поспешно уехала и если бы у меня был такой же сын как Уилфред, он бы поступил бы также на твоем месте, да… — ответил Исаак.<br/>Он умолчал о приезде к нему Уилфреда накануне и не стал говорить о том, что дал ему превосходного боевого коня и чудесные испанские доспехи для турнира. По просьбе Ребекки присутствие Айвенго не стали разглашать даже Ровене.<br/> — Пойду пройдусь немного и заодно нужно перековать сэра Томаса — сказала Ребекка, Вамбе тоже хотелось осмотреть новое место, а заодно пройтись по торговым рядам и поглазеть на местных девиц.</p><p> — Я с пойду с тобой, госпожа, если наш славный дядюшка Седрик меня отпустит — сказал Вамба и скорчил такую смешную рожу, что все покатились со смеха.<br/> — Иди, дурак! Да смотри, не подпускай никого к Ребекке, иначе я с тебя шкуру спущу! -смеясь согласился Седрик и отпустил шута с девушкой.</p><p>***</p><p>Сэр Томас — крепкий и выносливый, с роскошной гривой боевой конь, который был подарен Ребекке еще в Палестине, в качестве благодарности за излечение одного благородного рыцаря. Звали этого рыцаря — сэр Томас Уинтерфорд, воевавший за Гроб Господень и положивший свою жизнь в конце Третьего крестового похода, защищая паломников и раненых в Святой земле. Теперь, когда сам рыцарь был упокоен с почестями в Палестине, в память о благородном и доблестном рыцаре был назван его конь, которого Ребекка забрала с собой в Англию, как память о погибшем друге, спасшим ей жизнь.</p><p>Сэру Томасу требовались новые подковы, а также лечение одной ноги — хоть конь и был крепким, но дальняя дорога измотала жеребца и одна нога была повреждена. Ребекка беспокоилась за своего любимца и теперь вела его в ближайшую кузню — сначала, нужно было снять с него старые подковы, подлечить ногу, а уже после снова присматривать для любимца новые «сапожки».</p><p>Поручив сэра Томаса заботе опытного кузнеца, Ребекка отправилась прогуляться вместе с Вамбой по торговым рядам. До начала турнира было еще предостаточно времени.</p><p> — Что будешь? — спросил ее Вамба — Мятный щербет, орешки или может быть карамельного зайца?<br/> — Не скромничай, Вамба, я же знаю — тебе хотелось бы пропустить приличную кружечку эля или сидра, а потом все это закусить отменным окороком — рассмеялась Ребекка, подмигивая шуту.</p><p> — Да, моя госпожа, вы будто читаете мои мысли — хихикнул Вамба — Но я не могу оставить вас одну.</p><p> — Ребекка! — вдруг за их спинами раздался знакомый голос. Девушка и шут обернулись.<br/> — Сэр Морис? — Ребекка радостно улыбнулась — Кого я вижу?!<br/> — Ребекка! — снова воскликнул нормандский рыцарь, подходя с раскрытыми для объятий руками.<br/> — Сэр Морис! — рассмеялась она.</p><p> — Ребекка! Боже, ты жива! Я так счастлив, что снова тебя вижу! — сэр Морис де Браси учтиво поклонился и поцеловал девушке руку. Его любезности не зашли дальше, Мориса смущало присутствие шута.<br/> — Я тоже рада тебя видеть, живым и здоровым — ответила Ребекка, глаза ее светились — Неужели ты будешь участвовать?<br/> — Да, я как раз готовлюсь. Вон там мой шатер, видишь? Голубой с золотом — де Браси указал в ту сторону, где находились шатры рыцарей-зачинщиков турнира.</p><p> — Не зал, моя госпожа, что ты водишь дружбу с норманнами — вкрадчиво влез Вамба.<br/> — Мой любезный друг — обратилась к нему Ребекка — Ты кажется хотел прогуляться и как всякий доблестный воин добыть для своей прекрасной дамы чего-нибудь приятное? Вот держи — с этими словами Ребекка вложила в руку шута несколько монет — И орешков и карамельных зайцев, давно я таким не баловалась.<br/> — А потом я могу угоститься сидром? — хитрил шут.</p><p> — Можешь, да и закусить тоже — подмигнула ему Ребекка. Шут испарился на какое-то время и принес несколько мешочков с орехами и дюжину карамельных зайцев, а сами удалился в ближайший трактир. Вамба отлично понимал, что Ребекка и де Браси хотят поговорить без свидетелей.<br/> — Значит ты вернулась в Англию — начал свой разговор де Браси, жестом приглашая Ребекку присесть около своего шатра.</p><p> — Да, я вернулась, почти год мне не было. Орешки или карамельного зайца? А впрочем, бери и то, и другое — сказала Ребекка, протягивая Морису полные руки сластей.</p><p> — Карамельный заяц, спасибо, как раз подойдет, давно таких не пробовал. — де Браси ловко откусил ухо зайца и стал жевать, словно яблоко. — Хорошие… Как в детстве… Так ты останешься смотреть турнир? Как отец, надеюсь с Исааком все в порядке?</p><p> — Теперь, когда я вернулась, все будет как нельзя лучше. Больше я его не оставлю — ответила она, ловко забросив в рот пару орешков. — Да, буду смотреть как горстка бешеных рубит другую горстку таких же неразумных… Мы приехали все вместе, Седрик тоже здесь.</p><p> — Мммм…зря ты так, мне бы хотелось надеяться, что ты будешь наблюдать за моими ратными подвигами — ответил де Браси, продолжая жевать карамельного зайца.</p><p> — Ты же знаешь, я не люблю турниры и приехала сюда лишь из-за Седрика и чтобы поскорее встретиться с отцом — ответила она, разворачивая еще один пакетик с орешками и протягивая их Морису. — Так и быть, буду радостно махать тебе платком и всячески поддерживать твой боевой дух.</p><p> — До сих пор не могу поверить, что мы остались живы в той передряге… — со вздохом сказал де Браси — и как ты меня тогда спасла…</p><p> — - Это был мой долг, сэр рыцарь — ответила Ребекка и протянула Морису еще одного карамельного зайца.</p><p> — Могу ли я сопровождать тебя на пир, который дает принц Джон по окончанию турнира? — просил де Браси и поглядел Ребекке в глаза. Улыбка играла на губах норманна, придавая ему немного глупый вид.</p><p> — Ничего не могу тебе обещать, сэр Морис — ответила девушка — Да и появляться тебе в моем обществе… Пересудов о моем происхождении и так хватает… А уж приор Эймер не помедлит оповестить об этом всех любопытных. Единственно, где я чувствую себя спокойно, так это в доме моего отца или в Ротервуде.</p><p> — Знаю, но меня это мало смущает, ты спасла мне жизнь и только лишь благодаря тебе я здесь сегодня — снова улыбнулся Морис.</p><p> Пока они вели такую беседу из своего шатра вышел рыцарь ордена Храма Бриан де Буагильбер. Он как раз собирался отдать приказания своим оруженосцам и слугам, да и поторопить кузнеца. Его шатер был самым роскошным, а цвета — красный с золотом, говорили скорее о человеке, который принадлежал к богатому нормандскому роду, нежели к бедному рыцарю Храма Соломонова.</p><p>Отдав нужные распоряжения, Буагильбер стоял у входа в свой шатер в самой непринужденной позе. И тут его взгляд упал на скамью у входа в шатер Мориса де Браси.<br/>Бриан был поражен и не мог поверить своим глазам — перед шатром сидел сам рыцарь, а рядом с ним — ОНА! Ребекка! Что она здесь делает? Откуда ее знает де Браси?</p><p>" — Что это еще такое? — подумал Буагильбер и тут же поправил свою тунику и пояс с ножнами — Нет, этого не может быть… Чтобы начальник вольных королевских стрелков, дворянин, благородный норманн, затеял интригу с кем? С ней?! С этой упрямой гордой девицей без роду и племени, пленившись красотой ее темных очей, не замечая никого и ничего вокруг, мечтая о ее благосклонности… О, боже, как он смеет! Она моя!»</p><p> — Береги себя, сэр Морис — ответила Ребекка, оставляя де Браси один из мешочков с орехами — Буду наблюдать за тобой на турнире.</p><p> — Я провожу тебя, а то этот шут наверняка слоняется где не попадая, — сказал де Браси, поднимаясь со скамьи.<br/>В этот самый момент Ребекка заметила храмовника, который некоторое время наблюдал за ними. Она вздрогнула.<br/> — Я думаю, это лишнее, мне еще нужно забрать своего коня из кузни, его должно быть уже успели расковать — поспешно ответила Ребекка, глаза которой сейчас наполнились страхом.</p><p> — Что с тобой? — от де Браси это не укрылось — Ты чего-то испугалась?</p><p>Морис поглядел в ту же сторону, куда глядела Ребекка.</p><p> — Ты его испугалась? — спросил де Браси, показывая глазами на де Буагильбера.<br/> — Да, — ответила она — не надо бы нам встречаться.<br/>  — Отчего же? Это мой друг, самый храбрый и могущественный рыцарь Храма, сэр Бриан де Буагильбер. Один из командоров, говорят он будущий магистр ордена.</p><p> — Так ты с ним водишь дружбу? — глаза Ребекки расширились от удивления, а один их орешков чуть не застрял в горле.<br/> — Да и уже давно, я хорошо знаю сэра Бриана еще по Палестине — ответил де Браси. — А ты откуда с ним знакома?<br/> — Он останавливался в Ротервуде, по пути в Эшби, а я как-то приехала в этот вечер… Ничего хорошего. Прошу меня простить, сэр Морис, мне нужно идти и забрать своего коня, да и Вамбу вытащить из таврены, и… И турнир скоро начнется! Была рада повидать тебя, удачи на турнире! — поспешно проговорила Ребекка, вручив опешившему де Браси еще одного карамельного зайца, удаляясь. Сэр Морил отвесил поклон, как подобает дамскому угоднику, и поцеловал Ребекке руку.</p><p> — Удачи, сэр Морис! — выпалила она и поспешила удалиться.<br/> — До встречи! — успел бросить де Браси и застыл с зайцами в руках — Гм…странно…чего я такого сказал?</p><p>***</p><p>Пока Морис де Браси провожал взглядом уходящую Ребекку, за его спиной выросла фигура де Буагильбера.</p><p> — Что это? — низкий голос Бриана заставил де Браси вздрогнуть.<br/> — Что? А, это, карамельный заяц, хочешь? — Морис протянул одного зайца Бриану.<br/> — Вижу, что всякая ерунда, да не ем я сладкого! — рыкнул Буагильбер — Я об этой девушке, с которой ты сейчас разговаривал.</p><p> — А, Ребекка… — проговорил де Браси и проглотил ухо от карамельного зайца, чуть не подавившись им — Я ее знаю еще… В общем, не важно, давно. А почему вдруг рыцарь Храма интересуется женщинами?</p><p> — Я решил, что эта темноглазая красотка твоя возлюбленная — смягчился Буагильбер. — У тебя, что с ней, что-то есть?<br/> — Нет, ничего. Она когда-то спасла мне жизнь. Помнишь, в Палестине я был сильно ранен — она меня отлично подлечила, а уж потом меня перевезли с госпиталь Святой Магдалины — как бы рассуждая и уходя от темы ответил Морис.<br/> — Значит, между вами ничего такого нет? — Бриан внимательно поглядел на де Браси.</p><p> — Нет, хотя, она очень хорошая, и добрая…и очень привлекательная…и… — продолжал де Браси, откусывая еще кусочек от карамельного зайца.</p><p> — Что?! — Буагильбер был вне себя.</p><p> — Да… А что собственно такого? Да, что с тобой, сэр Бриан? — Морис от неожиданности выронил остатки карамельного зайца.<br/> — Видишь ли, сэр Морис — вкрадчиво начал пояснять Буагильбер — Я приметил ее еще в Ротервуде, когда мы с приором Эймером останавливались у него на постой. И я не собираюсь ни с кем ей делиться!<br/> — А твои обеты… или просто… — глаза де Браси от удивления стали похожи на те расписные плошки, что продавали на ближайшем рынке в Эшби.</p><p> — Совесть? — усмехнулся Бриан — Мои обеты — это всего лишь обещания, но не обязательства. И потом, в ближайшей исповедальне нашего ордена мне опустят все мелкие прегрешения. Разве такому доблестному рыцарю можно отказать?</p><p> — Уж не знаю, сэр Бриан, хорошо ли будет… И ты так уверен, что тебе все с рук сойдет? Это не Палестина! — де Браси побаивался разозлить тамплиера. Между тем, целый карамельный заяц перекачивал в карман туники де Буагильбера.</p><p> — И кто мне может помешать в этом? Не ты ли? — рассмеялся Буагильбер, хлопнув де Браси по плечу. — Она — моя, я так решил и так будет! А теперь, сэр Морис пошли приготовимся, скоро начнется веселье. Покажем этим саксам, кто здесь хозяева!</p><p>С этими словами оба рыцаря пошли к своим шатрам, оруженосцы уже ждали их, чтобы приготовиться к турниру.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава 2. Обещания и обязательства. Часть первая. Турнир.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ребекка все же успела разыскать Вамбу в одной из местных таверн, еще до того, как послышались звуки труб, которые возвещали начало турнира. Шут размахивал увесистым недоеденным свиным окороком и нашел себе местечко недалеко от Седрика Ротервудского. Здесь же сидел и Ательстан, один из знатных саксонских представителей, которого прочили в мужья леди Ровене. Сама красавица сидела рядом с Седриком, то и дело подавая сигналы Ребекке, чтобы та поднималась к ним на верхнюю галерею.</p><p> — Нет, не стоит — отвечала Ребекка, устраиваясь на нижней галерее рядом с Исааком — скоро уже начнется турнир.<br/> — А как еж орешки? — просил Вамба, перегибаясь через перила.<br/> — Вот держи — один из пакетиков с орешками полетел прямо в руки к шуту.<br/> — А поговорить? Ведь турнир наверняка будет скучным! — Вамба продолжил перегибаться через перила.<br/> — Тогда спускайся и садись рядом с нами, пока есть место — ответила Ребекка — А то, не на роком, голову себе свернешь вместе с орешками!</p><p>Шут, вооружившись недоеденным окороком и орешками, спустился на нижнюю галерею и сел рядом с Ребеккой.<br/> — Буду охранять тебя от всякого сброда, вернувшегося из Палестины — заявил Вамба, потрясая окороком и поглядывая на выезжающих на ристалище рыцарей. Особенно не понравился Вамбе тот самый храмовник, который останавливался в замке Седрика.</p><p>Тем временем рыцари-зачинщики выехали на ристалище. Толпа радостно приветствовала их, особенно нормандские бароны и остальная знать, собравшаяся на верхних галереях. Принц Джон уже занял свое место на почетном помосте, выжидая приятную паузу и отпивая из кубка легкого вина.<br/>Пока толпа ликовала, неожиданно для всех, храмовник подъехал как раз к тому самому месту, где рядом со своим отцом и Вамбой сидела Ребекка.</p><p> — Мой прекрасный цветок Палестины, как я рад видеть самую прелестную из всех женщин — проговорил Буагильбер, он еще не надел шлем, его губы растянулись в какой-то неприятной улыбке. Она отражала его мысли, которые вовсе не соответствовали его сану.</p><p>Вамба тут же вскочил со своего места, заслоняя собой девушку. Седрик, который видел, что происходило на нижней галерее, тоже был не рад столь пристальному вниманию храмовника и даже вытащил из ножен небольшой меч, который он пустил бы в ход в случае обострения конфликта.<br/>Ребекка ничего не ответила, а Исаак встал и хотел было ответить грозному рыцарю, но тут зазвучали трубы и Бриан слегка склонив голову в легком поклоне, который он адресовал Ребекке, все также ухмыляясь, поехал на свое место, готовясь к началу турнира.</p><p> — Чего хотел этот наглец? — спросил Исаак. — Почему ему вздумалось тебя приветствовать… О, горе мне, горе, разве можно ждать от храмовников что-либо, кроме несчастий.</p><p> — Ничего, отец — ответила Ребекка, стараясь успокоить отца — он ничего не посмеет нам сделать, по крайней мере здесь, при всех.</p><p> — Не волнуйся, Исаак — подхватил Вамба — уж кто-то, а я смогу защитить твою прекрасную дочь! Ребекка в надежных руках! — с этими словами Вамба потряс недоеденным окороком.</p><p>Рыцари выбрали своих соперников и начался бой. Не прошло и десяти минут, как рыцари-зачинщики опрокинули своих противников на зеленую английскую траву. Норманны ликовали. Разряженные по последней моде красавицы, с соколами в руках, махали рыцарям, так как тот, кто окажется лучшим и победит, по окончанию турнира должен будет выбрать королеву любви и красоты.</p><p> — Вот и еще один доблестный воин полетел вверх тормашками — говорил шут, — И судя по его девизу на щите и благородному имени, это сакс.</p><p> — Не все ли равно — ответила Ребекка, которой все это очень не нравилось — сакс или норманн, я не вижу смысла в подобных жестоких развлечениях, боли и крови вполне хватает в жизни, а еще я не могу понять тех, кто вернулся из Палестины и развлекается таким образом.</p><p>Тяжкий вздох сопроводил последнюю фразу. Ребекка вспомнила те ужасные моменты, когда ей приходилось не сладко. Там, в палестинских песках, под раскаленным солнцем, среди стонов раненых и умирающих, она не раз молила небо и Господа о милости, о помощи и о том, чтобы все эти бессмысленные войны мира наконец-то закончились.</p><p> — Что с тобой, дитя мое? — голос Исаака вдруг словно разбудил Ребекку от ее воспоминаний.</p><p> — Все в порядке, — улыбнулась она.</p><p>Тем временем образовалась небольшая пауза, никто больше не осмеливался вызвать на бой рыцарей-зачинщиков. Особенно Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа и Бриана де Буагильбера. Эти двое настолько жестоко расправлялись со своими соперниками, что ни один из них не ушел с ристалища своими ногами. Морис де Браси был более снисходителен к своим противникам, соблюдая все турнирные правила, проявляя уважение к побежденным.<br/>Бриан де Буагильбер, улучив момент, пока остальные отправились к своим шатрам, снова направил своего коня именно к той части нижней галереи, где сидела Ребекка.</p><p>Он снял свой шлем и вновь обратился к девушке.</p><p> — Я надеюсь, моя роза Сарона не будет столь строга как накануне в замке у Седрика, и почтит меня своим вниманием — настойчиво обратился к ней Буагильбер, все та же улыбка играла на его устах.<br/>" — Нет, только не это — подумала Ребекка — Опять началось, не будет мне покоя, если я дольше останусь здесь и буду наблюдать этот цирк.»</p><p> — Сэр рыцарь, — ответила она вслух — Как должно быть стыдно навязывать свое общество беззащитной женщине? Или вам мало того урока, который мне пришлось вам преподать в Ротервуде? Что ж, в противном случае, мне придется повторить пройденное!</p><p> </p><p> Вокруг зашептали, ибо поведение рыцаря Храма зашло слишком далеко.</p><p>Бриан метнул гневный взгляд на девушку.</p><p> — Я старался быть любезным, — прошипел он — Не думай, что я откажусь от своих слов и данного обещания в Ротервуде!<br/> — Теперь я ясно вижу, вам не нужно было принимать участие в турнире — спокойно ответила Ребекка.<br/> — Отчего же? — глаза Буагильбера продолжали метать искры, а рука крепко держала поводья боевого коня.</p><p> — Мои сомнения оправдались, сэр храмовник — палестинское солнце вам знатно напекло голову — улыбнувшись ответила Ребекка, чем вызвала шквал хохота, особенно со стороны саксов. После этих слов, она что-то сказала на ухо Исааку и вышла из нижней галереи, направившись в сторону рынка и кузни.</p><p> — Ну так знай, гордая девица — ответил храмовник, пришпоривая своего коня от досады — - Бриан де Буагильбер еще никогда не отступал, обещаю, ты еще ответишь за свою дерзость!</p><p>Но Ребекка уже не слышала его гневных речей, не собираясь более присутствовать при этом фарсе, она направляла свои стопы в кузню — туда, где ранее оставила своего любимого коня, своего верного друга сэра Томаса.<br/>В это время опять зазвучали трубы, призывая к продолжению турнира.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Обещания и обязательства. Часть вторая. Коварный план.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пока продолжался турнир, Ребекка забрала из кузни сэра Томаса, которому теперь нужен был отдых и небольшое лечение. Она вела коня под уздцы и шла по направлению к тому самому гостевому дому, где они остановились на все время турнира. В отдалении раздавались звуки труб, которые возвещали начало и конец той или иной схватки.<br/>Неожиданно, за спиной послышались шаги, Ребекка обернулась — позади она увидела спешившего к ней де Браси.</p><p> — Сэр Морис? — Ребекка была удивлена столь неожиданным появлением рыцаря.<br/> — Да, турнир уже закончился. Завтра состоится общий поединок… Почему ты ушла? Я видел как ты спускалась с галереи — ответил он, вид у Мориса был помятый, да и синяк на левой скуле очень красноречиво говорил о том, что не все гладко прошло на турнире.</p><p> — Раз ты видел, как я уходила, должно быть был и свидетелем того, что твой друг-храмовник вел себя слишком развязно — ответила девушка, успокаивая сэра Томаса, который при появлении незнакомца стал немного нервничать.<br/> — Да, Буагильбер перешел все границы, прости, могу понять насколько тебе неприятно его столь пристальное внимание — де Браси погладил сэра Томаса по его густой гриве и протянул коню яблоко. Сэр Томас принял подношение с довольным видом и ткнул де Браси в плечо своем мягкой мордой.</p><p> — Тебе не за что извиняться, сэр Морис — вздохнула Ребекка — вижу, тебе досталось на турнире?<br/> — Не только мне, какой-то неизвестный рыцарь Лишенный наследства в испанских доспехах вызывал нас один за другим и каждый раз одерживал победу. Сегодня победитель — он. Посмотрим, что будет завтра. Ты не будешь возражать, если я провожу тебя с сэром Томасом? Не надо бы тебе гулять в одиночестве. — ответил норманн, беря сэра Томаса под уздцы и жестом приглашая Ребекку пойти с ним. От де Браси не укрылось грусть, которая вдруг показалась в глазах девушки.<br/> — Спасибо тебе, Морис — ответила она тихо — Конечно, не против, дорога не куплена.</p><p> — Ты чем-то расстроена? Я вижу, после возвращения ты такая грустная. А это безымянный рыцарь не так прост как хотел казаться. Разве сакс, пусть даже состоятельный, может позволить себе испанские доспехи, да еще в придачу с таким чудесным боевым конем? — продолжал рассуждать де Браси, сам того не замечая, как его рука потянулась к руке Ребекки.</p><p> — Сэр Морис, испанскими доспехами можешь похвастаться и ты. Да, ты прав — для сакса, это дорогое удовольствие, но все может быть — а вдруг, это все его состояние? Жизнь, она иногда преподносит нам подарки. А иногда… Знаешь, там в Палестине все было понятно. Страшно, но понятно… — вздохнула она — Здесь я чувствую себя не на своем месте, ты и сам, наверное, испытывал подобное. А еще я вспоминала наш дом, когда все были живы… Когда и братья были живы… Еще до погрома…</p><p> — Знаю, мне бы очень хотелось оградить тебя от всего дурного — де Браси внимательно посмотрел на Ребекку. Его глаза светились нежностью.<br/> — Мы тогда не знали друг друга, да и я была тогда еще слабой, чтобы хоть как-то попытаться защитить свою семью… — слезы выступили у нее на глазах. Сэр Томас прижался к ее щеке своей мягкой мордой, чувствуя грусть хозяйки.<br/> — Ну, нет — ответил на все это де Браси — я не дам тебе грустить, пошли!</p><p>Проводив Ребекку до гостевого дома, он приказал слугам позаботиться о сэре Томасе, а сам повел девушку на ярмарку. Оттуда доносилась музыка и веселый смех.</p><p>Тем временем, Седрик и Исаак вместе прогуливались между ярмарочных рядов и что-то обсуждали, леди Ровена шла рядом со своей служанкой и Вамбой.</p><p>Неподалеку были и рыцари-зачинщики — сэр Бриан де Буагильбер и Реджинальд Фрон де Беф. Оба рыцаря решили пройтись после неудачного поединка, а вдобавок выпить добрую порцию вина. Лицо Буагильбера выражало презрение к разгуливающим саксонским йоменам, которые собирались принять участие в стрельбах, организованных во второй половине дня.</p><p>Со всех сторон неслась задорная веселая музыка. Многие простые крестьяне и горожане танцевали, да и некоторые знатные особы, не смотря на свое положение, позволяли себе чуть больше обычного и тоже пускались в пляс.<br/>Тем временем Исаак и Седрик тоже гуляли со стаканчиками эля в руках и о чем увлеченно толковали. Тут взгляд Исаака упал на танцующую толпу. Он обомлел. Ребекка весело кружилась в танце с Морисом де Браси и улыбалась.</p><p> — О, праведный отец Авраам! — воскликнул он.<br/> — Что с тобой, Исаак? — удивился Седрик.<br/> — Посмотри туда! Моя Ребекка — она ли это?! Нет, не может быть! Она танцует и еще с кем? Ты только погляди, друг мой — сетовал Исаак, обращаясь к Седрику — С этим норманном! Неужели рассудок мой помутился или мне все это сниться?!<br/>Храмовник и Реджинальд Фрон де Беф шли медленной поступью, сопровождаемые оруженосцами и сарацинскими невольниками Буагильбера.</p><p>Остановившись около одной из таверн, именно там, где можно было заметить в основном норманнских рыцарей, Фрон де Беф и Буагильбер потягивали отменное вино из больших высоких кружек, то и дело поглядывая в сторону танцевавших.</p><p> — Вот тебе раз… — молвил храмовник, толкая в бок своего товарища по оружию.<br/> — Что такое? — вскинул свои густые брови Фрон де Беф.<br/> — Погляди-ка туда, это же де Браси, скачет как попугай! — рассмеялся Буагильбер.<br/> — Никогда его раньше таким не видел — подхватил Реджинальд, чуть не поперхнувшись вином. — И с кем же это он так славно танцует?</p><p>При этих слова, вырвавшихся из уст Реджинальда, Буагильбер уставился на ту, с которой так весело танцевал де Браси. Это была она — Ребекка. Бриан выругался по-французски и вылил остатки вина на землю, при этом его глаза источали ревность и злость.</p><p> — Что с тобой, сэр Бриан? — Фрон де Беф внимательно поглядел на храмовника — Ты будто сам не свой. Или черта увидел!<br/> — Хуже… Вот что, Реджинальд — твердо и решительно начал Бриан — Видишь ее?<br/> — Вижу, странную компанию нашел себе де Браси, это еврейское отродье, кажется дочка купца Исаака. А вот, кстати и он сам, в компании моего дорогого соседа-сакса. Седрик все никак не откажется от притязаний на поместье и земли сынка Уилфреда Айвенго, которые теперь принадлежат мне и будут принадлежать.</p><p> — Заешь, Реджинальд, что я придумал — тихо шепнул ему храмовник — Мы сможем поймать сразу двух зайцев в наши силки. Понимаешь, о чем я?</p><p> — Догадываюсь, сэр Бриан, надо это дело обсудить в деталях — Фрон де Беф хищно улыбался, а храмовник то и дело, поглядывал то на танцующую с де Браси Ребекку, то на Седрика Сакса с Исааком.<br/>В его темных как ночь глазах сверкали дикие искры…</p><p>***</p><p>Вечером того же дня, все трое — Морис де Браси, Реджинальд Фрон де Беф и храмовник собрались в шатре Буагильбера после сытного ужина, чтобы обсудить коварный замысел в деталях, а также заранее распределить добычу.<br/>Разговор зашел о короле Ричарде, которые все еще находился в плену.</p><p>— Урезонить Ричарда? Не смеши, де Браси! Ты и впрямь растеря последние мозги, когда тебя тот безымянный сакс выбил из седла! — смеялся Фрон де Беф.</p><p> — Вот, что сэр Бриан, — продолжал норманн, отпивая из кубка вино — Мне твоя затея нравится, если все пройдет гладко, нам удастся вытрясти приличное состояние из этого еврея.</p><p> — Твои люди должны прибыть сюда, Реджинальд — ответил Бриан, наливая всем вина.</p><p>  — Да, в замке не так уж много охраны, все мои люди в Йорке, да и де Браси — твои тоже. Неужели столь храбрый рыцарь чего-то опасается? — спросил Фрон де Беф.</p><p> — Этот сакс полбеды, ему просто повезло, а вот кто меня интересует гораздо больше, так это второй — тот самый безымянный Черный рыцарь. — отвечал Буагильбер — Я кажется догадываюсь, кто приехал в английские земли. Знакомая тактика боя.</p><p> — И кто это? Неужели сам король Ричард? А если он потребует выполнения присяги и слова верности? — глаза Реджинальда выражали беспокойство, а уверенный кивок де Буагильбера подтвердил его сомнения.<br/> — Да, я полагаю, это Ричард. Даю тебе слово, Реджинальд, мои люди никогда не ослушаются и не пойдут за этим гордым сердцем. Рыцари Храма никому не подчиняются. Лишь нашему магистру и Папе римскому. Но я бы не хотел с ним связываться, особенно, когда дело, которое мы затеяли, личного характера — ответил храмовник.</p><p> — Хорошо тебе говорить, Бриан, Ричард может запросто вздернуть нас с де Браси за такое дело — отвечал чернобровый богатырь.</p><p> — Какое же у тебя, рыцаря Храма, может быть личное дело? — вступил де Браси, который до этого сидел тихо.<br/>Больше всех выражал свои опасения де Браси, ему эта затея была отнюдь не по душе, да и разговоры о Ричарде его пугали. Ведь в отличии от Буагильбера, он был подданным Львиного Сердца, а поступая подобным образом де Браси подписывал себе смертельный приговор. Если бы Ричард вернулся в Англию и прознал про то, что его рыцари и бароны творят бесчинства, провоцируя своими действиями к восстаниям местных, он бы точно его по голове не погладил, а напросто отрубил бы ее. Вот чего опасался де Браси.</p><p> — А если король вернется? — говорил Морис, при этом голос его немного дрогнул.<br/> — Не понимаю тебя, де Браси, в Палестине ты не задавал подобных глупых вопросов — засмеялся Фрон де Беф.<br/> — Да чего вы все испугались?! Прекрасные очи моей Эндорской волшебницы и мешки старого ростовщика стоят той небольшой вылазки и риска, которую мы устроим завтра же вечером! — улыбнулся Бриан, допивая вино и глядя на де Браси — Я же сказал, она моя. Если старый еврей и Седрик — это наша общая добыча, то свою долю я хочу определить сразу. И никто, слышишь, никто, сэр Морис, не посмеет оспаривать мое право на эту женщину.</p><p>Хоть Бриан и улыбался, его темные глаза сверкнули недобрым огоньком, заставив де Браси вздрогнуть.</p><p> — Того, сэр Бриан, я уже говорил тебе, если кто-то проболтается про наши с тобой дела, с нас снимут головы, но не с тебя! — язвительно ответил Реджинальд. — Ну, а если все пройдет хорошо — мы обогатимся не на одну сотню тысяч золотом! Я полагаю, риск небольшой, а прибыль более чем приятная.</p><p> — Завтра, мы устроим славную охоту — сказал Буагильбер — Да, де Браси, тебе стоит поторопить своих людей, пусть едут из Йорка прямо в замок Фрон де Бефа. Здесь всего два дня пути.</p><p> — Хорошо — покорно кивнул Морис, задумавшись о сложившейся ситуации.</p><p> — Все же, сэр Бриан, почему ты так прельстился этой иудейкой? — смеялся Фрон де Беф, он искренне не понимал своего друга — Вокруг полно христианских девиц или привычки, которые ты привез с собой из Палестины, все еще с тобой?<br/> — Ты ничего не понимаешь в женщинах, сэр Реджинальд, а уж еврейка ли она или христианка, или кто другой — мне до этого нет никакого дела — также смеясь отвечал Буагильбер, отрезая ломоть свежей поджаренной баранины, которую им принес слуга. — Разве ты спрашиваешь у приглянувшейся тебе девицы ходит ли она к церковь или синагогу, когда ты уже решил, что с ней будешь делать? Так не все ли равно?!</p><p>Рыцари рассмеялись, а Бриан отрезал кусок баранины и вручил его Фрон де Бефу.</p><p>  — Ты говорил, что знаешь ее. Не так ли, де Браси? — продолжал храмовник, внимательно поглядев в глаза Морису.<br/> — Она спасла мне жизнь в Палестине, я был тяжело ранен и даже наш лекарь не мог ничего со мной поделать, меня отвезли в госпиталь для паломников. Вот там я ее и встретил. Ребекка не дала мне умереть, она спасла меня! Бриан, прошу оставь эту затею, все это плохо кончиться — с горячностью сказал де Браси.</p><p>Ему совершенно не хотелось никого захватывать в плен, а уже тем более он не хотел чинить бед и несчастий той благодетельнице, которая когда-то спасла его от смерти.</p><p> — Мы уже все решили, Морис, ты что, струсил и решил отступить на пол-пути? Так знай, в отличии от тебя, рыцари Храма никогда не отступают и я не буду исключением! — в глазах Бриана сверкнул гнев.<br/>Воцарилась пауза.</p><p> — Так ты с нами, сэр Морис? Дай мне слово, что не проболтаешься о нашей затее. — спросил Фрон де Беф, стараясь своим вопросом устранить последе сомнения де Браси.</p><p> — Так и быть — я с вами. Обещаю, я буду все держать в тайне — после минутного раздумья ответил он.<br/> — Ну вот и хорошо, — улыбнулся храмовник и поднял свой кубок с вином в знак согласия и закрепления своего договора.</p><p>Рыцари осушили свои кубки разом и отправились почевать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Глава 3. Расчеты и просчеты. Часть первая. Похищение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Следующий день для нормандских рыцарей был таким же неудачным как и предыдущий. Безымянный рыцарь Лишенный наследства вновь оказался победителем, но на этот раз он и сам не избежал серьезной раны.</p><p>Свалившись у самых ног леди Ровены, в то самое время, когда она — избранная королева любви и красоты должна была надеть на него венец победителя.</p><p>Все узнали безымянного — это был Уилфред Айвенго.</p><p> — Ну, вот вам и ответ на загадку, господа — проговорил недовольный и раздосадованный принц Джон, обращаясь к свои дворянам — Любимчик самого короля Ричарда Львиное Сердце. Что ж, если его оруженосец здесь в Англии, значит и наш брат должен твердо стоять обеими ногами на нашей благодатной земле. Черт бы его побрал!</p><p>Седрик, который сначала был удивлен внезапным появлением сына, быстро переменился в лице, его гнев и недовольство положили конец прибыванию на турнире. Приказав леди Ровене следовать за ним, он вместе со своими слугами спустился с верхней галерее, сказав что-то мельком Исааку, удалился.</p><p>Айвенго так и оставался лежать на ристалище, никто не спешил оказывать ему помощь. Лишь Гурт и Вамба, которые чуть задержались — первый из-за любопытства и неожиданного сюрприза, второй, чтобы составить компанию Ребекке, проявили немного жалости к своему господину и спустились вниз.</p><p> — Я так и знала, что-нибудь, да приключится — сказала Ребекка, будто знала, что этим дело и закончится. Она уже встала и вознамеривалась спуститься к Айвенго, чтобы оказать ему помощь, как услышала обеспокоенный голос отца.<br/> — Ребекка, дитя мое, что ты делаешь? Опомнись, хватит с нас того, что ты и так привлекла внимание этого хищника! — Исаак беспокоился не напрасно.</p><p>Вот уже целых пять минут Бриан де Буагильбер, а также Реджинальд Фрон де Беф со своими оруженосцами наблюдали на валяющимся на земле Уилфредом, они о чем-то все время шептались, а когда Ребекка все же спустилась, чтобы осмотреть Айвенго, храмовник не упустил своего — он снова впился своими темными глазами в ее фигуру, нацеливая свою желанную добычу будто коршун.</p><p> — Я должна помочь ему, отец, если я этого не сделаю — не сделает никто — твердо ответила Ребекка.<br/>Не смотря на все опасения и предосторожности, которые выражал Исаак, покорившись уговором дочери и забрав раненого рыцаря к себе, их небольшой отряд как и Седрика был захвачен в плен разбойниками на обратном пути.</p><p>***</p><p>Осуществив свой коварный план, разбойники направились в замок Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа, согласно уговору. Они прибыли на место лишь к вечеру, разделив пленников, все дела было решено оставить на утро следующего дня.<br/>С Седриком и Исааком не церемонились, но если саксонского тана заперли в комнате вместе с его соседом по имению Ательстаном Конингсбургским, то несчастного еврея и вовсе бросили в темницу с ржавыми грязными решетками на полу, напоминавших большую жаровню для быков или другой крупной дичи.</p><p>Леди Ровену отвели в покои, которые все же были чуть роскошнее того сарая, где томился ее опекун Седрик. Если саксонской наследнице еще можно было рассчитывать на более менее вежливое обращение, то Ребекка даже не питала надежды выбраться отсюда живой.</p><p>Она прекрасно знала, что из себя представлял Торкилстон — еще раньше она слышала множество рассказов и небылиц про этот неприступный замок, где когда-то свершались страшные убийства и злодеяния. Про прекрасную саксонскую пленницу, ставшей жертвой кровавого барона Фрон де Бефа старшего и его сына.<br/>Теперь же, она сама стала пленницей в этой каменной цитадели из которой не было выхода.</p><p>Ребекка не спала всю ночь, не притронулась она и к яствам, которые ей принес сарацинский невольник Буагильбера. Она не кричала и не звала на помощь — Ребекка понимала, это бесполезно.</p><p>Осмотрев свою темницу, к своей радости она обнаружила окно, но ее тут же постигло разочарование — внизу зияла пропасть и гигантский ров с водой.</p><p> — Эх… — вздохнула она — а я так и не научилась плавать…<br/>Ребекка также проверила дверь — она был заперта, створки были крепкими и вдобавок обшиты железом. Засов был настолько тяжелым, что девушка не смогла его сдвинуть хоть на миллиметр.</p><p> — Что ж, раз никто до сих пор меня не убил, значит я еще зачем-то нужна — рассуждала она вслух, стукнув по ручке кресла, на которое присела ранее — Хотя, догадаться не так уж и сложно зачем… Какой дьявол подтолкнул меня ехать на этот турнир… Нет! Выход должен быть!</p><p>В кармане своих одежд она нащупала того самого карамельного петушка, который случайно остался у нее после турнира. Усмехнувшись, Ребекка откусила у него гребешок.<br/>Так она провела весь остаток ночи.</p><p>***</p><p>На другой день Ребекка все же решилась забраться на окно и посмотреть куда ведет парапет, возможно она сможет как-то спуститься на соседнюю толстую стену, которая была соединена со внутренним двором. Вчера вечером ей не так хорошо удалось все рассмотреть — теперь же, открывшаяся перспектива радовала, но и пугала одновременно — слишком высоко и далеко располагалась стена. Риск был велик.</p><p>Преодолев страх, Ребекка все же открыла окно и забралась на подоконник, а затем на парапет — одна лишь мысль руководила ей — спасти отца и помочь своим друзьям. Раненый Уилфред был заперт в другой комнате и находился под присмотром стражников.</p><p>Остановившись на парапете, около одной из опорных колонн, Ребекка осторожно поглядела вниз, стараясь оценить возможности для прыжка, она была готова и к этому, если бы таковое понадобилось.<br/>В этот самый момент, пока пленница исследовала стену, когда в комнату тяжелой медленной поступью вошел ее похититель — рыцарь ордена Храма Бриан де Буагильбер.</p><p>Сам грозный рыцарь был немало удивлен, застав девушку за подобным занятием. Он не осмеливался начать разговор, опасаясь, что его внезапное появление может ее напугать и чего доброго, красавица может оступиться и все его усилия улетят вместе с его мечтой прямо в глубокий ров с мутной болотной водой.</p><p>Храмовник стоял и просто смотрел на это прекрасное видение. Наконец, закончив исследовать стену, Ребекка повернулась и спустилась вниз. Сначала, она и вовсе не заметила Буагильбера, но, когда она подняла глаза, перед ней стоял тот самый грозный рыцарь, который так беспардонно и беззастенчиво навязывал ей свое общество в замке у Седрика и на турнире.<br/>Девушка вздрогнула от неожиданности, но быстро постаралась взять сея в руки, окно все еще оставалось открытым.</p><p> — Почему-то я не удивлена — начала Ребекка, показывая всем своим видом, что присутствие Буагильбера ей мягко говоря неприятно, но не смотря на тот смелый вид, которым она пыталась прикрыть накатывающий страх, в ее голосе прорывались дрожащие нотки.</p><p> — Мой прекрасный цветок Палестины — продолжил Буагильбер, медленно приближаясь к девушке, попутно разглядывая ее с головы до ног — Не скажешь ли мне, что ты только что там делала?<br/> — Воздухом дышала — дерзость сама вырвалась из уст Ребекки, при этом она поджала губы, осознавая, что это она находиться в плену.</p><p> — Любишь природу? — поинтересовался Бриан, сладко ухмыляясь.<br/> — Где мой отец? Где сэр Томас? Где семья Седрика Ротервудского? — выпалила она, решив, что лучше сразу расставить все точки над «и».</p><p> — В каком порядке тебе ответить? — язвительно ответил храмовник, приближаясь на недопустимо близкое расстояние. — Всех знаю, кто сегодня гостит в Торкилстоне, но вот кто такой сэр Томас? Не подскажешь?<br/> — Это мой конь — чуть тише ответила Ребекка, она также волновалась за судьбу этого животного, ведь сэр Томас был не просто боевым конем.<br/>  — Твой конь?! — рассмеялся Буагильбер, попутно снимая с себя свой белоснежный плащ с нашитым крестом. Толстая золотая цепь показалась у него на груди. — Этот мерин?!<br/> — Это не просто конь, он мне также дорог, как любой из пленников — твердо ответила Ребекка.<br/> — Что ж, моя роза Сарона, твой конь стоит в целости и сохранности во дворе замка. Только пожелай, я прикажу, чтобы его отвели в конюшню и подковали. Он ведь не подкован. — Бриан позволил себе слишком много и приобнял Ребекку за плечи, прошептав последние слова ей на ухо.</p><p> — Вы забываетесь, сэр рыцарь, не в первый раз вы переходите границы дозволенного! — Ребекка вырвалась из его рук и отошла в сторону — Что касается моего коня — ему нужно лечение, одна нога не совсем здорова. Вас даже не смущает различие нашей веры?</p><p> — Все это химеры, условности и глупые предрассудки! Так знай же, гордая девица, помнишь все те обещания, что я дал тебе — глаза храмовника сверкнули гневом — Я их сдержу, обязательно. Теперь ты моя пленница, я завоевал тебя своим мечом и по законам всех стран и народов, ты обязана мне повиноваться!</p><p> — И я оказалась права — вам видно сильно в Палестине голову напекло. Вот и сейчас продолжает припекать… — таков был ее ответ на все его притязания. Ребекка почему-то больше не боялась свирепого рыцаря. Она понимала — слабость проявлять нельзя и не имеет смысла.</p><p> — Да как ты смеешь дерзить мне, ты хоть знаешь с кем ты разговариваешь?! — лицо Буагильбера вспыхнуло словно факел, глаза налились гневом.<br/> — Да, сэр, я отлично понимаю, с кем имею дело, заметьте, не по своей воле — довольно сдержано отвечала Ребекка. — Передо мной просто отъявленный разбойник, прикрывающийся своим крестом и орденом. Не дать не взять — как те самые, что обитают в местном лесу. Отличий не вижу, хотя нет, одежда — но суть все та же.</p><p> — Ты издеваешься?! — Буагильбер в одно мгновение оказался рядом с Ребеккой и схватил ее так больно за руки, что девушка вскрикнула — Я и слово не скажу в защиту твоего отца, когда Фрон де Беф поджарит почтенного Исаака на своей железной решетке, чтобы выпытать у твоего папаши, где он прячет свое золото!</p><p>На Ребекку это подействовало как удар молнии. Между тем Бриан, мягко, словно тигр, слегка приобнял девушку и снова зашептал ей на ухо.</p><p> — Тебе стоит быть со мной поласковее, у кого другого ты можешь искать защиты в этом замке, кроме как у меня? Я буду тебе покровителем, а со временем ты сможешь назвать меня своим возлюбленным…</p><p> С этими словами он попытался обнять Ребекку чуть крепче и поцеловать, но в этот самый момент, что-то острое неприятно кольнуло Бриана чуть ли не в самый пах, тоже почувствовала и девушка, так как храмовник очень близко притиснул ее к себе.</p><p> — Проклятье! — выругался он — Что это еще такое? — с этими словами он пошарил у себя по внутренним карманам и вытащил на свет божий карамельного петушка, который ранее ему засунул де Браси.<br/>Ребекка, которая уже собиралась влепить наглецу пощечину, вместо этого разразилась задорным раскатистым смехом.<br/> — Так вот значит, сэр храмовник, ваш галльский петух первым рвется в бой! — она смеялась, он наливался яростью.<br/>Швырнув на каменные плиты карамельного петушка со всей яростью, глаза Буагильбера загорелись диким огнем.<br/> — Это не мое! — рявкнул он в запале, еле сдерживая себя, чтобы не разразиться отборной бранью.</p><p> — Конечно, все это условности и химеры — добавила Ребекка и засмеялась еще громче.</p><p> — Дьявол бы забрал этого де Браси! Это не мое! — повторил Буагильбер, но уже более спокойно.</p><p> — Все мы живые, что ж бывает — Ребекка закусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться еще сильней и не вывести храмовника из себя еще больше. " — Да, де Браси может» — подумала она про себя.</p><p> — Да не ем я сладкого — сверкнув темными очами, ответил Бриан с досадой. — " О, Господи, что же она подумала, когда этот проклятый карамельный петух… ООООО, я убью тебя, сэр Морис» — подумал про себя Буагильбер.<br/> — Скажите, — снова начала Ребекка, но на этот раз ее голос был серьезным и обеспокоенным — Что с моим отцом?<br/> — Я же тебе сказал, гордая девица, — Бриан полностью развернулся к ней. — Все будет зависеть от тебя самой. Подчинись своей судьбе. И ты займешь такое положение, которой не каждой нормандской дворянке под силу. Ты будешь возлюбленной лучшего воина Храма.</p><p>С этими словами он снова попытался схватить Ребекку, но девушка сумела вырваться и вскочить на окно.</p><p> — Не подходи ко мне, самый могущественный из разбойников, своего разбойничьего ордена! -выпалила Ребекка — Если мой отец мертв — то и мне жить не зачем. Больше у меня ничего и никого не осталось. А ты получишь меня не раньше, чем сможешь отскрести от каменных плит двора этого проклятого замка!</p><p>Буагильбер никак не ожидал такого, особенно поле столь забавной сцены, но теперь он видел, Ребекка говорит серьезно и решительно.<br/> — Ребекка, прошу, сойди вниз — он старался говорить как можно спокойнее, а сам тем временем медленно подходил к окну -Твой отец пока жив, ты не должна так волноваться, я могу замолвить за него словечко перед мои другом, а в моем лице он также обретет защитника.</p><p> — Хороша порука! И кто же мне это говорит? Тот, кто силой притащил меня сюда, запугивал и угрожал насилием? И я должна верить в ваши глупые обещания и сказки? — румянец выступил на щеках Ребекки, голос приобрел еще большую твердость.</p><p> — А если я предложу тебе законный союз, если ты примешь нашу веру? — Бриан решил попробовать другое средство.<br/> — Вы обручены с Господом, сэр рыцарь — ответила Ребекка — По вашей собственной воле и навсегда.<br/> — Это правда — молвил храмовник, глаза которого теперь приобрели серьезное выражение. Он понял, что Ребекка прекрасно знает КЕМ он является на самом деле. — Но тебе ничего не говорит символ нашей веры, ведь для тебя это всего лишь просто крест.</p><p> — Тогда почему уважения к вашему, как вы выразились, символу веры, у меня гораздо больше, чем у вас? — глаза Ребекки выражали презрение к отношению Бриана к его христианской вере. Храмовник нисколько не стеснялся призывать бога в такой нелицеприятной ситуации.</p><p> — Можешь говорить, что пожелаешь, но я тебя прошу — дай мне руку и спустись вниз, ты знаешь, что может произойти! — Бриан был взволнован.</p><p> — Да, будут грустно кричать по полям петухи. Боюсь, что и тогда ваши расчеты не оправдаются, сэр рыцарь. И потом, отсюда открывается отличный вид, да и воздух гораздо приятнее, чем внутри. Гораздо. — Ребекка отвернулась от храмовника и уставилась вдаль на поля, простирающиеся за горизонт.</p><p> — Как же глупо! Ты разобьешься! — храмовник колебался, он уже был готов броситься к ней.<br/> — Так и будешь стоять там до самого утра? — поинтересовался Бриан, подойдя к самому краю подоконника.<br/> — Все лучше, чем слушать глупости и сказки… — тихо ответила она.</p><p>Вдруг глаза ее стали какими-то грустными и задумчивыми. Ребекка стояла на самом краю парапета, но она будто не чувствовала под собой той самой страшной высоты на которой сейчас находилась. Как будто она и вовсе не боялась смерти. Бриан взглянул на нее с восхищением, девушка поразила его своей смелостью и решительностью, он был проницательным человеком и многое повидал в своей жизни, поэтому сейчас, как никогда, храмовник понимал, чего ей стоит подобная выдержка.</p><p> — Я даю тебе  слово, которое я никогда в жизни не нарушал и не нарушу. Я не причиню тебе вреда, Ребекка — голос его был мягким, глаза внимательными, но спокойными. Искры потухли, а на их место пришло любопытство и тревога.<br/>Ребекка молчала.</p><p> — Прошу, если не ради себя, то хотя бы ради своего отца сойди вниз — Буагильбер протянул ей свою широкую мозолистую ладонь. Перчатки он снял еще войдя в комнату.<br/> — Хорошо — Ребекка кивнула и сделала шаг навстречу. Сильный порыв ветра чуть не сбил ее с ног. Буагильбер очень вовремя подхватил ее и снял с подоконника.</p><p> — Вот видишь, я держу свое слово. Теперь, ты мне веришь? — спросил он, заглядывая ей прямо в глаза.<br/> — У меня нет другого выхода, сэр — Ребекка была задумчива, но храмовник догадался — эта грусть и задумчивость была вовсе не связана с пленом.</p><p> — Ответь мне на один вопрос, Ребекка — спокойно спросил Бриан, взяв ее руки в свои.<br/> — Он приличный? — чуть улыбнулась она, но горечь в ее глазах не исчезла.<br/> — Если ответишь, я обещаю рассказать тебе про отца и замолвить за него слово перед Фрон де Бефом. Даю тебе слово — серьезно ответил Буагильбер.</p><p> — Спрашивайте, сэр рыцарь — Ребекка кивнула.</p><p>Храмовник усадил ее в кресло, а сам встал напротив нее и смотрел прямо, не отрываясь ни на миг.</p><p> — Почему ты отправилась в Палестину? — резко и неожиданно спросил Буагильбер, его темные глаза внимательно глядели в ее, немного растерянные и грустные.</p><p> — Так сложилась моя жизнь… — тихо, но твердо ответила Ребекка и снова встала.</p><p> — Не уходи от ответа — Бриан взял ее за печи и развернул к себе, ловя каждое ее движение.</p><p> — Что ж, если вы и вправду хотите знать — начала она, скидывая его руки. — Мое решение уехать было продиктовано скорее желанием и необходимостью спасти остатки своей семьи, нежели храбростью.</p><p>Как вы наверно знаете, скорее всего со слов приора Эймера, я найденыш без роду и племени. Никто, да и я сама, не знает о моем истинном происхождении. Когда мой отец, Исаак нашел меня на обочине дороги и принес в дом, я стала шестым ребенком в его дружной большой семье. У меня была матушка и братья…</p><p>Ребекка осеклась, а в ее глазах, как она не старалась сдержаться, сверкнули слезы.</p><p> — Все было хорошо, но до определенного момента… — выдохнула она. — Начались призывы и сборы — новый крестовый поход в заманчивые земли Палестины. Все это воодушевляло всех воинов Европы… Но война требует денег…</p><p>Ребекка снова смолкла на какое-то время, словно стараясь подавить нахлынувшие воспоминания.</p><p> — А вам, как никому другому, должно быть известно, у кого так легко их взять — она с трудом договорила фразу до конца.</p><p>После небольшой паузы, она нашла в себе силы продолжить дальше свой рассказ. Буагильбер не отрывал своих глаз от ее лица, он внимал каждому ее слову. Какая-то внезапная горечь закралась в его сердце.</p><p> — Начались погромы. И наша семья не могла избежать этой горькой участи. — продолжала Ребекка — Матушку убили у нас на глазах, как и двух старших братьев. Нам с отцом удалось убежать, а еще трое моих братьев отчаянно защищались… А потом, нас осталось четверо. Мы переехали в Йорк и надеялись хотя бы там найти покой, но английскому королю было мало золота, а нормандская знать постоянно угрожала моему отцу, если он отказывался выдавать им ссуды. Жизнь в постоянном страхе, без надежды на покой хотя бы на какое-то время.</p><p> — Тебе, наверно приходилось нелегко — вырвалось у Бриана, он невольно взглянул на руки девушки.<br/> — Мне еще повезло и при последующем погроме отцу и мне удалось выжить, а вот остальной семьи мы лишились. — глаза Ребекки словно застыли, как будто она прямо сейчас видела те самые ужасные события — Мы долго прятались у нашей общины, они как могли нас укрывали, те, кто смог откупиться. Трупы моих братьев так и остались лежать на той дороге… Мы даже не могли похоронить их по-человечески…</p><p>А потом, я обрела опору и душу в лице моей добродетельной наставницы — Мириам. Все, что я знаю и умею — это благодаря ей. — тонкая влажная струйка скатилась по ее лицу, но Ребекка продолжала свой рассказ, как будто Бриана и вовсе не было рядом — Тогда я была счастлива, но за любое счастье приходиться платить, часто цена слишком высока… Мириам обвинили в колдовстве и сожгли, привязав к позорному столбу. После, опять начались гонения…</p><p>Я решила отправиться в Палестину, чтобы хоть как-то оградить своего отца от постоянных посягательств и угроз. Слишком многие меня тогда знали, что я лечила больных, помогая Мириам. Я решила, что мои руки пригодятся ТАМ, в память о моей погибшей семье, которую я не смогла защитить… Так, с одним из первых кораблей, уходивших на Восток, выпросив место в одном из монашеских орденов, я, затерявшись среди сестер-послушниц, уплыла в никуда. В надежде, что там своими заботами смогу спасти хоть кого-то и принести посильную помощь. А мой отец, которому я обязана своей жизнью, сможет немного прожить в покое и мире. Знаю, — предвосхитила она вопрос храмовника — я поступила довольно жестоко, ведь я оставалась единственной из его детей, но так было намного лучше. Так я надеялась спасти хотя бы своего отца…</p><p> — Ты ни в чем не виновата, Ребекка — тихо ответил Бриан, боясь нарушить ее рассказ. — Ты превосходишь отвагой многих мужчин, твое мужество может сравниться с самыми доблестными воинами Христа. Раньше, не смотря на все мои попытки, я ничего не знал о тебе, но теперь…</p><p>Он немного помолчал, глядя на Ребекку, но совсем уже другими глазами, в них не было прежнего сладострастия или необузданного желания. В них прорезалась горечь и нежность. Ему нестерпимо хотелось обнять ее, оградить своим телом от всего, что могло нарушить покой. Оберегать, лелеять до конца своих дней.</p><p> — У тебя очень сильная душа — вымолвил он наконец, не отрывая от нее своих горящих темных очей.</p><p> — Нет, сэр рыцарь, — отвечала Ребекка, глаза ее приняли странное задумчивое выражение. Бриан видел ее такой, когда она сидела перед началом турнира, во второй день, день общего поединка. Ребекка смотрела на похваляющихся свое отвагой рыцарей, с какой-то жалостью. От того, что они так глупо тратят на этих турнирах, самый драгоценный мимолетный дар — жизнь.</p><p> — Нет, я вовсе не храбрая — говорила она — Если бы я была таковой, я бы осталась рядом со своим отцом и мужественно бы вручила богу свою судьбу.</p><p> — Ты не права, то, что ты отважилась на такое… — Бриан осторожно подошел к ней чуть ближе, стараясь не пугать девушку. Хотя, как думал храмовник, ее наверняка уже сложно напугать чем-то еще.</p><p> — Что ж, сэр рыцарь, я ответила на ваш вопрос — выражение ее лица приобрело прежний оттенок, а в глазах снова зажегся непринужденный огонек. — А теперь, если вам не трудно, дайте ответ на мой и еще — сколько золота вы хотите за свободу? За свободу моего отца и моих друзей? Вы и ваш свирепый дружок Фрон де Беф, ведь этого хотели?<br/>В ее голосе не было вызова, Буагильбер понимал, куда она клонит и почему просит не за себя, а за тех, кто ей был так дорог. Она ни словом не обмолвилась о своей участи, ни разу не задала вопроса о своей будущей судьбе, как будто зная, что храмовник отпускать ее не собирается.</p><p> — К сожалению, моя стойкая волшебница, я не могу ручаться ни за твоего отца, ни за твоих друзей. — ответил Бриан, он все еще смотрел на нее, как будто и впрямь околдованный. Но все же взял себя в руки и продолжил более жестким тоном — Я постараюсь, как и обещал, замолвить слово за твоего отца, но во всем остальном… Ты принадлежишь мне, по праву…<br/> — Ни по какому праву я вам не принадлежу, сэр храмовник, да и вряд ли когда-либо буду — оборвала она его фразу. — Впрочем, я и не надеялась услышать в свой адрес чего-либо иного, лишь упирая на вашу жажду золота, я очень надеялась на свободу близких и дорогих мне людей. Но, видно напрасно…</p><p>Буагильбер стоял как будто ему только что отвесили знатную пощечину. Он кипел от негодования, но и те смешанные чувства, которые вдруг проснулись в глубине его души, Бриан усмирить не мог. Он стоял в растерянности перед Ребеккой и не знал, что же требовать от нее — покорности, а может действительно отпустить ее или просто взять силой то, в чем она отказывает его просьбам, но сейчас Буагильбер видел в ней не просто женщину, не просто красивую игрушку — прошедший много битв и серьезных испытаний, он как никто другой отлично понимал, что удалось пережить Ребекке. Он не хотел причинять ей еще большей боли. Ее сильная и гордая душа слишком переполнена теми несчастьями, которая уготовила ей жизнь.</p><p> — Я не собираюсь брать тебя силой или причинять тебе иной вред -неожиданно для самого себя ответил храмовник, протянув ей руку. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты сама… Сама согласилась быть моей, разделить со мной большее, чем просто удовольствия. У тебя сильная душа, познавшая и боль утраты, радость и ценность жизни. Я как раз искал такую душу.<br/>Но тут, неожиданно раздались звуки трубы, возвещающие прибытие кого-то в Торкилстон.</p><p> — Я слышу призыв, возможно мое присутствие необходимо, но я еще вернусь и мы продолжим наш разговор, Ребекка — сказав это, Буагильбер вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь на ключ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Часть вторая. Побег из Торкилстона или когда храбрость становиться вровень с глупостью.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Звуки, которые раздавались по ту сторону подъемного моста Торкилстона, возвещали прибытие людей Мориса де Браси и Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа. Дорога из Йорка заняла около двух дней.</p><p> — Ваши любовные похождения, как и мои дела, тоже были прерваны этими прерывистыми звуками — Фрон де Беф зашел в большой зал замка, куда только что зашел храмовник, а де Браси уже сидел и потягивал вино, развалясь в кресле.<br/> — Да, очень не вовремя — ответил Бриан и сверкнул глазами в сторону де Браси.<br/> — А я чем провинился? — вид Буагильбера даже немного напугал Мориса.<br/> — Какого черта ты засунул мне в карман карамельного петуха?! — выпалил храмовник.<br/> — Я думал, тебе пригодится — рассеяно ответил де Браси.<br/> — Скажи мне, сэр Морис, я похож на идиота или малое дитя? — Бриан судорожно ощупывал свои карманы. Спустя мгновение, из другого кармана, ему удалось выудить карамельного зайца.<br/> — Проклятье! — храмовник швырнул на стол чертову сладость.</p><p>Между тем, Фрон де Беф вопросительно поглядел на Буагильбера.</p><p> — Да не мое это! — фыркнул Бриан, покосившись на же Браси.<br/> — Что ж, не кипятись сэр Бриан, всякое бывает… — начал было снова Реджинальд.<br/> — Это все де Браси… — выдохнул храмовник и налил себе вина. — Сколько приехало людей?<br/> — Достаточно, больше сотни рыцарей и стрелков. Торкилстон превратиться в неприступную цитадель, даже, если Ричард захочет сунуть сюда свой нос — ему вряд ли удастся что-то сделать — ответил Фрон де Беф, наливая вина и себе — А как там твоя красавица? Тебе удалось уломать твою недотрогу?<br/> — Она очень упрямая… Не все так просто, Реджинальд. — вздохнул Бриан, попивая вино и поглядывая на карамельного зайца на столе.</p><p> — Не понимаю тебя, сэр Бриан, ты будешь с ней церемониться из-за пустяков? Когда чье-либо упрямство могло тебе помешать? — усмехнулся барон.<br/> — Можешь ли ты мне оказать одну услугу? — Бриан вспомнил о просьбе Ребекки.<br/> — Кончено, тебе — как никому другому, что за услуга? — спросил Фрон де Беф.<br/> — Когда будешь трясти старого еврея на предмет его золотых сундуков — сделай любезность, не убивай его — вкрадчиво ответил Буагильбер.</p><p> — Догадываюсь, откуда ветер дует — закивал Реджинальд, улыбаясь — Ты просишь меня не убивать этого купчика из-за прекрасных очей твой пленницы. А что потом? На кой черт он мне будет нужен живым, если потом будет рассказывать на каждом углу о том, что случилось здесь в замке? А? Ты об этом не подумал, сэр Бриан?<br/> — Я найду способ, чтобы еврей ничего и никому не рассказывал, могу ручаться — с этими словами Буагильбер очень внимательно поглядел на барона.</p><p> — Твое слово будет мне порукой. Хорошо, ради тебя, сэр Бриан я не буду убивать старого еврея, но насчет пыток — ничего не могу обещать и если ему вздумается в это время преставиться, тоже — рассмеялся Фрон де Беф.<br/>Буагильбер ничего не ответил, а лишь похлопал по плечу барона и вышел из большого зала замка. Он отдал нужные приказания сивом слугам — Амету отнести обед своей иудейской пленнице, одному из оруженосцев — отвести сэра Томаса на конюшни и позаботиться о нем как следует.</p><p>***</p><p>Оставшись одна, Ребекка вовсе не собиралась сдаваться и смиренно ожидать своей незавидной участи. Приближалось время обеда. Сарацинский слуга Буагильбера принес в комнату большущий поднос с разнообразной едой, а также несколько кувшинов — с вином, водой и молоком.</p><p> — Мой господин навестит вас после обеда — сказал сарацин.<br/>Амет почтительно поклонился и вышел. Ребекка лишь услышала шум закрывающей двери.</p><p> " — Нет, этого еще не хватало! Опять? — думала она — Надо найти какой-то выход. Так нельзя, просто сидеть и ждать у моря погоды! Чего доброго этот храмовник начнет распускать руки. Не стоит верить на слово людям, которые не гнушаются ни чем в достижении своих целей, да еще не верят и ни во что…».<br/> — Не так уж плохо — сказала девушка вслух, оглядывая поднос со съестным — Самые взвешенные решения приходят лишь тогда, когда желудок полон. А поднос-то тяжелый…</p><p>Она съела все, что только нашла на подносе — до этого, предыдущая голодовка никак не прибавила ей сил.<br/>Спустя пол-часа, как и озвучил Амет, Бриан снова поднялся в комнату, где была Ребекка, но не успел он войти, как на его голову обрушилось что-то, издавая протяжный звенящий звук.<br/> — О, боже! — Бриан никак не ожидал такого неожиданного нападения. Удар был довольно сильный и заставил рыцаря свалиться с ног. В его глазах все потемнело.</p><p> Когда Буагильбер пришел в себя, руки и ноги его были связаны, во рту был своеобразный кляп из куска скатерти, что была на столе, а ключи от темницы в руках его прелестной розы Сарона.<br/>  — Мммм… Мммм.....!!! — раздавалось лишь мычание. Бриан не мог выговорить и слова, голова болела, а лицо его пылало от гнева.</p><p> — Так тебе и надо — с досадой ответила Ребекка на все потуги Буагильбера освободиться — Ты думал, я буду смирно сидеть и дожидаться неизвестно чего? Не понимаешь по-хорошему — будет по-плохому, сэр. Голова ваша цела, возможно уже к вечеру вас кто-нибудь освободит от пут.<br/> — МММММММ…!!! — снова раздалось мычание, но кляп держался отменно и никакие попытки храмовника не приводили ни к чему хорошему. Плотная ткань лишь сильнее впивалась в рот.<br/> — Простите, сэр рыцарь, но я ничего не могу разобрать — с улыбкой проговорила Ребекка, собирая круглый хлеб в холщовую дорожную сумку — Где сэр Томас? Если на конюшне — кивните один раз, если во дворе — два.<br/>Бриан ничего не ответил, а лишь метал злобные искры, сверкая своими темными глазами.<br/> — Ну, ладно, не хотите говорить, как хотите. — ответила Ребекка, надевая сумку через плечо. — Приятного время припровождения, сэр!</p><p>С этими словами она осторожно выскользнула из комнаты и заперла за собой двери.<br/>Она с большой осторожностью спустилась вниз, по дороге ощупывая другие двери — Ребекка пыталась найти Уилфреда. Наконец, дойдя до самой дальней двери длинного коридора ей удалось достучаться — в ответ она услышала слабый голос, который выругался по-саксонки.</p><p> — Уилфред! Ты здесь? Это я, Ребекка — прошептала она, оглядываясь по сторонам.<br/> — Ребекка — раздался шепотом из-за двери — Уходи, стража сейчас придет. Все пошли обедать вниз, ты не должна дольше здесь оставаться! Меня тебе не вызволить! Беги! Я могу видеть из окна двор замка — там нет никого, да и у конюшни пока тоже. Постарайся добраться до Ротервуда и рассказать о нашем плену! Люди Седрика обязательно помогут! Торопись!</p><p> — Где Седрик и Ровена? Ты хоть что-то знаешь? — снова прошептала Ребекка.<br/> — Нет, никого из них не видел и не слышал о них ничего! — раздался шепот Уилфреда в ответ — Беги, Ребекка! Не теряй время! Приведи помощь! Ты очень храбрая — у тебя все получится!</p><p> — Хорошо! Я постараюсь, а пока соглашайся на все условия, тяни время! — ответила она и стала быстро спускаться вниз. Времени было слишком мало и Ребекка пустилась бегом по каменным винтовым лестницам, туда, где она могла бы найти сэра Томаса.</p><p>" — Вот это называется провела лето с пользой — думала Ребекка, пока бежала по крутым каменным лестницам вниз — Не успела сойти на берег с корабля, так ведь нет, надо было вляпаться… Где же сэр Томас, только бы его не спрятали на конюшнях…».</p><p>Пробегая мимо оружейного зала, Ребекка не заметила, что там находился сэр Морис де Браси со своими людьми, обсуждая что-то. Двери были открыты настеж и проносящийся мимо женский силует заставил рыцарей обернуться всех как один.<br/> — Что это? — спросил один из воинов. — Женщина?</p><p> — Оставайтесь здесь, — сказал де Браси, словно догадываясь КТО это может быть — Я сам посмотрю.<br/>Он мигом вышел из зала и отчетливо успел разглядеть удаляющуюся женскую бегущую фигуру — это была Ребекка, де Браси узнал ее.</p><p>Не долго думая, рыцарь пустился за ней. Девушке удалось незаметно пробраться во внутренний двор и она уже окидывала взглядом конюшни, так как сэра Томаса во дворе не было.<br/>" — Какая я дура… — промелькнуло у нее в голове, а сердце упало. — Кто же откроет ворота и спустит подъемный мост… Моя храбрость встала в один ровень с глупостью…».</p><p>В этот момент кто-то зажал ей рот и затащил в конюшню.</p><p> — Тише, не бойся, это я, де Браси. Не кричи только — сэр Морис тут же отпусти Ребекку. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты сбежала?<br/> — Да, дьявол бы вас всех забрал! — Ребекка разозлилась, она поняла, что де Браси тоже участвовал во всем этом и никак не предупредил ее о готовящимся нападении. — Хорош же ты, де Браси, раз подвизаешься с такими отъявленными разбойниками!</p><p> — Тише! Прошу, иначе нас кто-нибудь обнаружит — пытался успокоить ее де Браси.<br/> — Где мой конь? — глаза Ребекки смотри на него со всей серьезностью и гневом.<br/> — Вон он — показал в сторону де Браси — Но он ведь не подкован. Этот твой мерин… Да и мост с воротами закрыты. Куда ты собралась бежать?<br/> — Вижу, что закрыты… Слушай, Морис, помоги мне! — выпалила девушка, кинувшись к сэру Томасу и накидывая на него узду. Конь, узнав хозяйку, тут же уткнулся ей в плечо.</p><p> — Как же я помогу? Они заметят и отправят за тобой погоню! — де Браси стал судорожно оглядываться. — Нельзя открыть ворота и спустить мост незаметно!</p><p> — Морис, прошу! — голос Ребекки выдавал отчаяние. — Ради нашей дружбы.<br/> — Хорошо — кивнул де Браси, он был обязан Ребекке своей жизнью и не желала ей ничего дурного. — Только придется тебе скакать во весь опор и не оглядываться, как же ты поедешь… Конь ведь не подкован…</p><p> — Ничего, как-нибудь, не в первый раз. Вот поэтому я ни за что не променяю сэра Томаса, не на какое золото мира! — отчеканила девушка, затягивая подпругу по-крепче и запрыгивая в седло. — Морис, прошу спусти мост.<br/> — Хорошо, я спущу, но не до конца, иначе погони не избежать и нас тот час же обнаружат. Тебе придется прыгать. — де Браси с тревогой посмотрел на Ребекку. — Ты уверенна, что у тебя получиться?</p><p> — У меня нет выбора, сэр Морис — Ребекка была непреклонна.</p><p> — Тогда приготовься, по моему сигналу, пришпорь своего коня как можно сильнее и скачи во весь опор! — де Браси кинулся к воротам и отпер их наполовину так, чтобы мог проскакать один всадник. После он подбежал к рычагу с колесом и стал спускать подъемный мост. Шум от спускаемого моста не укрылся от стражи барона. Фрон де Беф выглянул в окно большого зала.</p><p> — Кто отдал приказ спустить мост?! — заорал он. Прибежала стража. — Где Буагильбер и де Браси?!<br/>В этот момент Морис махнул рукой, подавая сигнал Ребекке.<br/> — Ну, сэр Томас, скачи во весь дух! Как не скакал с твоим хозяином даже при Хаттине! — Ребекка пришпорила сэра Томаса и они понеслись во весь опор.</p><p> Сэр Томас ловко перемахнул через полу-спущенный мост и ров с водой, унося на своей спине смелую девушку.<br/> — Храни тебя бог — сказал де Браси, глядя в след уезжающей Ребекке. — Только не оглядывайся.</p><p>***</p><p>Конь уносил Ребекку все дальше и дальше от Торкилстона. Вскоре, она очутилась в глухом лесу, вокруг не было ни души, а сэр Томас стал уставать и перешел от галопа к мирному шагу.<br/> — Сэр Томас, вижу, вижу, пора немного передохнуть — Ребекка спешилась и потрепала коня про гриве — только не очень долго, близиться вечер, а места здесь небезопасные. Мы должны постараться и добраться до Ротервуда, не смотря ни на что, даже, если придется ехать всю ночь.</p><p>Она взяла узду сэра Томаса и направилась по дороге дальше в лес.</p><p>Тем временем, в Торкилстоне Фрон де Беф выражал свое неудовольствие и его низкий громкий рев сотрясал могучие стены замка. Обнаружив связанного Буагильбера в комнате, слуги тут же рассказали все барону, который сначала смеялся, а потом пришел в дикую ярость от того, что де Браси сам помог девушке сбежать.</p><p> — И что мы теперь будем делать?! — бушевал сэр Реджинальд, обращаясь к храмовнику, который был не в лучшем виде и потирал голову — Эта твоя красотка, сэр Бриан, сбежала! Одному черту известно, когда сюда явится толпа вооруженных саксонских дикарей, чтобы затребовать своего тана обратно! А ты, де Браси, о чем ты только думал, когда помогал ей сбежать?! А если она все расскажет в ближайшем монастыре и попросит убежища, а чего доброго и до принца Джона слухи доползут!</p><p> — Реджинальд, богом заклинаю, не кричи так громко… Голова раскалывается… — Буагильбер приложил холодный компресс, который ему поднес его сарацинский невольник Абдала. Де Браси молчал.<br/> — И тебе еще мало досталось, сэр Бриан! — продолжал бушевать барон -Долго же ты церемонился с этой девчонкой и вот как все вышло! Если слухи дойдут до принца Джона — не сносить нам головы! Нас повесят на первом же суку! Или придется отбиваться от стаи рассверипевших саксонских свиней!</p><p> — Неужели, ты испугался саксонского сброда? И потом, когда это принц Джон карал за подобные мелкие грешки своих баронов и верных друзей? — голова Бриана немного пришла в норму.</p><p> — Прикажи собрать отряд, я поеду и найду ее — спокойно ответил храмовник — Ребекка не могла так далеко ускакать, да еще на своем неподкованном мерине. Да и потом, вечер приближается, вряд ли моя роза Сарона будет ехать ночью. В твоих лесах, Реджинальд, легко заплутать даже днем. Не о чем волноваться.</p><p> — А то, что тебе хорошо говорить, сэр Бриан. Кому, кому, а тебе уж точно ничего не будет за всю эту затею. Ступай искать свою розу… — Фрон де Беф налил себе вина и приказал собирать отряд, чтобы отправиться на розыск беглянки. — А ты, де Браси — у меня нет слов, если бы не наша дружба, клянусь святым Денисом, я бы сам повесил тебя на воротах замка!<br/>С этими словами барон вышел, чтобы отдать приказ страже никого не впускать и не выпускать, а лишь отряд с Буагильбером.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Наступил вечер и звезды рассыпались, по темно-синему небосводу. Ребекка шла и шла, без остановок, ведя подузцы сэра Томаса. Конь устал, да и сама девушка была вымотана. Приближалась ночь, а это было еще опасней, чем ехать днем через лес. Эта местность славилась разбойничьими шайками и волками, но другого выхода не было. Она должна была добраться до Ротервуда или найти хоть какую-нибудь другую помощь. Ребекка знала — жизнь ее отца и ее друзей в большой опасности и теперь все зависит от нее.</p><p>Стертые в кровь ноги в сапогах, не давали больше вступить и шагу. Ребекке повезло и спустя какое-то время ей удалось выйти к реке.</p><p> </p><p> — Слава богу, сэр Томас — выдохнула она — Мы сможем немного передохнуть.<br/>Она отпустила сэра Томаса попастись и напиться, а сама расположилась на берегу реки, сооружая небольшой костер. После, когда костер разгорелся, она с большим трудом стянула сапоги — на ногах не было живого места.<br/>Прихрамывая и ковыляя, Ребекка отправилась к реке — холодная вода впивалась в кожу ног острыми иглами, но все же, спустя время, принесла облегчение.</p><p> — Пора перекусить и подумать о ночлеге, сэр Томас. Дальше идти нет смысла, ты устал, а я и шагу сама не смогу сделать — чертовы сапоги. Давай, Томас, посмотри, что я припасла для тебя — приговаривала Ребекка, доставая из дорожной сумки спелое яблоко и круглый хлеб — Держи — она протянула яблоко коню, а сама стала есть хлеб, запивая водой из фляги. Сэр Томас принял угощение и фыркнул в лицо Ребекке теплым воздухом.</p><p>Прошел час, солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонтом, стало холодать. Ковыляя босыми ногами по траве, Ребекка набрала еще хвороста, она знала — спать ей этой ночью вряд ли придется — оставалось поддерживать огонь и продержаться до утра, а там сэр Томас с новыми силами быстро домчит до Ротервуда.</p><p>Ребекка сидела у костра, вспоминая те времена, когда ей приходилось несладко в Палестине и теперешнее ее положение не казалось таким уж безнадежным. Ей было с чем сравнить.</p><p>От забытья и воспоминаний ее заставил очнуться стук копыт — всадник был не один.<br/>Ребекка тут же поднялась на ноги и подошла к сэру Томасу, чтобы в случае необходимости быстро вскочить на коня. Босые стертые в кровь ноги болели и саднили.</p><p>Когда она сумела разглядеть приближающихся людей — сердце ее будто остановилось. Во главе отряда был ОН — ненавистный храмовник, бывший причиной всех ее несчастий.</p><p>" — Как же мне везет, наверно я все же прогневила Господа, только вот чем…» — думала она, глядя на приближающихся воинов. Она видела как Бриан спешился и направлялся прямо к ней. Видела, как его слуги стали заливать костер водой, как один из сарацинских слуг Буагильбера вырвал узду сэра Томаса. Конь взвился на дыбы, стараясь вырваться.<br/>Ребекка хлестнула сэра Томаса и крикнула — сэр Томас, беги! Беги домой!<br/>Конь рванулся и пустился прочь…</p><p>Ей вспомнился страшный случай, когда на их караван с ранеными напали и им пришлось отбиваться. Тогда-то и погиб храбрый рыцарь, мужественный сэр Томас, но он не отступил не на минуту, защищая до последнего раненых и саму Ребекку. Он выскочил вперед, выхватывая свой меч и пал лишь тогда, когда добрая дюжина стрел пронзила его тело…<br/>Нет. Она не сдастся просто так. Эти воспоминания, неожиданно, придали Ребекке храбрости. Она схватила длинную большую палку, напоминающую дубину, которую ранее она собиралась бросить в костер.</p><p> — Неплохая попытка — низкий голос Буагильбера нарушил молчание, а его глаза сверкали недобрым огнем. Голова все еще напоминала ему о дневной встрече с Ребеккой. — А теперь, брось эту дубину и ступай за мной. Немедленно!<br/> — Да пошел ты! — выпалила девушка, показывая всем видом, что она не собирается сдаваться.</p><p> — Ооооо! — язвительно рассмеялся храмовник, а следом за ним и остальные — И что же ты мне сделаешь, моя нежная лилия? Посмотри на свои ножки, моя маленькая, мдаа… Ты теперь без посторонней помощи и шагу не можешь сделать!<br/> — Я сказала — пошел вон, а не то… — подрожала Ребекка.</p><p> — Не то что? — Бриан смеялся.</p><p> — Отправлю тебя погостить к причине всех причин! — закончила она свою фразу и уже хотела ударить Буагильбера увесистой дубиной, но рыцарь ловко перехватил ее руку и вырвал незатейливое орудие.</p><p> — А Реджинальд, похоже был прав! Я отучу тебя дерзить и драться! — Бриан смеялся все больше. Долго рассуждать он не стал, а одним движением схватил кричащую девушку, взвалил ее на плечо и приказал возвращаться обратно в замок. Усадив беглянку на своего боевого крепкого коня, Буагильбер отправился в Торкилстон в сопровождении своих людей и слуг.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Часть третья. Продуманные действия и их последствия.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Отряд, во главе с Буагильбером, въехал во внутренний двор Торкилстона. В это самое время Фрон де Беф закончил свои пытки еврея и довольный тем, что храмовник вернулся не один, а с «добычей» после охоты, потирая руки спускался вниз по лестнице.</p><p> — Я вижу, сэр Бриан, тебе удалось поймать свою прыткую пленницу! Очень вовремя, наш Исаак согласился отсыпать нам столько золота и серебра, сколько я у него затребовал! — говорил барон, его радовало то, что теперь единственный сбежавший свидетель их затеи водворен на место и им вряд ли может что-либо грозить. А еще Реджинальд радовался тому, что старый еврей, запуганный до полусмерти, опасаясь за судьбу своей дочери, все же согласился на выкуп.<br/> — Да, все прошло гладко и моя птичка не сумела далеко упорхнуть. Я нашел ее по ту сторону леса, как и говорил — заблудиться в твоих владениях пара пустяков! — смеялся Бриан, стаскивая с коня Ребекку одним движением. — Теперь, моя красавица будет жить в моих покоях — так будет лучше. На тот случай, если опять надумаешь сбежать — процедил ей на ухо Буагильбер.</p><p>Ребекка метнула на него гневный взгляд, но ничего не ответила.</p><p> — Так-то лучше — добавил Бриан, улыбнувшись — Пусть мой слуга принесет нам ужин в покои, а завтра утром, Реджинальд, мы обговорим наши дела более обстоятельно.</p><p>Ворота замка снова закрылись, а подъемный мост был опять поднят. Надежда на спасение угасла и сейчас Ребекку тяготило то, что из-за такой глупой случайности и поспешности она не смогла использовать разумно единственный шанс. Да и сэр Томас ускакал неведомо куда, когда он сможет отыскать дорогу к Ротервуду, известно лишь одному богу.<br/>Бриан отдал еще какие-то распоряжения своим оруженосцам и приблизился к девушке, которая стояла босая, переминаясь с ноги на ногу посреди замкового двора.</p><p> — Ну, будешь еще бегать от меня? — спросил Буагильбер, ухмыляясь, глядя на босые израненные ноги Ребекки — Иди сюда — храмовник подхватил ее на руки потащил в свои покои, которые были отведены ему в Торкилстоне.<br/>Храмовник пользовался ситуацией, ноги прелестной розы Сарона были в ужасном состоянии.<br/> — Подожди немного — прошептал Бриан, устраивая свою ношу на широкой кровати с балдахином — скоро будет готова купальня и ты сможешь привести себя в порядок, а я тем временем кое-что для тебя приготовлю.<br/> — Теряюсь в догадках — ответила Ребекка, наконец-то подав голос — Даже и не знаю, радоваться мне или горевать.<br/> — Не дерзи — бросил Бриан, который, порывшись в своих вещах, извлек серебряную баночку с бальзамом — Вот, потом займемся твоими бедными ножками. Ну и угораздило же тебя…Мда…</p><p> — Не твоя забота — тихо фыркнула Ребекка.</p><p> — Перестань, — ответил храмовник располагаясь напротив в кресле — Что же мне тогда остается делать? Связать тебя или огреть подносом по голове? Ты не была столь добра со мной накануне днем.<br/> — И это еще та малая толика, которую вы по праву заслужили! — Ребекка продолжала злиться. Ноги болели и она понимала, что в данном положении ей вообще будет сложно оказать какое-то сопротивление. Теперь ее загнали в угол и это положение еще больше нервировало.</p><p> — А я, старался сдержать данное тебе слово, говорил с Фрон де Бефом и просил не убивать твоего отца — Бриан догадался на каких струнах он может сыграть с этой упрямой девицей. При этих словах Ребекка вздрогнула и побледнела, галаза, которые до этого выражали недовольство, презрение и решительность, стали обеспокоенными и даже испуганными. — Он пощадит старого еврея и я дал ему слово, ради тебя, Ребекка, что ни ты, не твой отец ничего не расскажете о похищении. Еще я отдал приказ своим слугам позаботиться о твоем скакуне, подлечить его и подковать. Вот видишь, я держу свое слово и выполняю данные тебе обязательства.</p><p>При упоминании о сэре Томасе, который убежал в лесную чащу, у Ребекки защемило сердце. Что же она наделала…<br/>Ее грусть не укрылась от храмовника, который, как ему казалось уже одержал победу над упрямой Ребеккой и теперь ему лишь оставалось проявить чуть больше терпения, и его гурия покорится.</p><p> </p><p> — Я не хотела причинить вам боль — неожиданно сказала она — Я лишь хотела…<br/> — Знаю, убежать и спасти своего отца, а также друзей — продолжил ее фразу Буагильбер, который встал и подошел к постели. Он немного колебался, но все же сел рядом с Ребеккой.</p><p> </p><p> — Да — односложный и тихий ответ выдавал в ней отчаяние и растерянность.<br/> — Не бойся меня — Бриан протянул ей свою руку, шершавая грубая широкая ладонь будто выражала примирение — Я вовсе не таков, каким ты меня видишь — себялюбивым, эгоистичным, жестоким. Женщина научила меня ненавидеть, поэтому я мстил всегда женщинам, но не таким как ты. За всю свою жизнь я любил лишь одну…<br/> — Видимо, все закончилось невесело, раз месть заняла место в вашем сердце — Ребекка поглядела на храмовника, словно читая его мысли.</p><p> — Она вышла замуж за другого, в то время как я прославлял ее имя своими ратными подвигами. Вступив в орден я надеялся заполнить ту пустоту, вытравить ту боль, которую не силах был терпеть — Бриан вздохнул, но глаза его загорелись тем самым огнем, а его голос выдавал внутреннее волнение — Нет, не смотри так на меня. Орден дал мне все — власть, могущество, которого нет даже у самих королей, свободу действий. Я добился очень высокого положения. В скором времени я смогу стать одним из самых могущественных людей в Европе, и не только.</p><p> — Чего же вы хотите от меня? Я не могу разделить ваших взглядов и убеждений — ответила Ребекка на страстную тираду храмовника.</p><p> — Раздели со мной мою жизнь. Согласись быть моей, ты займешь столь высокое положение, о котором не мечтают даже королевы — Бриан придвинулся чуть ближе, осторожно накрывая ее руку своей. — У тебя будет все, что пожелаешь и даже больше — золото, роскошные наряды, самые лучшие украшения, которые я привезу тебе с Востока.</p><p> — Мне бы уйти отсюда, да вытащить своего отца и друзей из беды. Да отыскать сэра Томаса. — с горькой усмешкой ответила Ребекка на все богатые посулы рыцаря — Неужели же вы все еще не поняли — Для меня нет ничего важней, чем мой отец, мои друзья, простая, но спокойная жизнь. А золотые побрякушки, да наряды — не стоят и слезинки моего отца, пролитой из-за меня. Если вы и вправду желаете мне добра — отпустите меня. Уж не знаю, сэр рыцарь, на что вы надеетесь, предложив столь позорное сожительство презренной дочери проклятого племени.<br/> — Любая христианская девица почтет за честь подобное предложение, если бы я оказал ей такую любезность! — вспылили Буагильбер, вскакивая.<br/>— Что для одних честь, для других может быть низостью — вы об этом не думали на досуге, когда сидели связанным там в башне? Зачем вы унижаете меня? Если любая христианская девица будет рада такой, как вы выразились, чести? Зачем же теряете со мной время? — сказала Ребекка с достоинством, но спокойно и без вызова. Прогневить Бриана было очень легко, да и у храмовника все еще побаливала голова.</p><p> — Потому что… — хотел было выпалить рыцарь, но остановил себя — Ты не такая как все.<br/> — Откуда вам знать… — тихо ответила Ребекка, она смертельно устала и единственно, чего ей хотелось — искупаться и заснуть.</p><p> — Та, что предпочла смерть бесчестью, должна иметь очень сильную и гордую душу, та, что отправилась в Палестину, должна иметь столь смелый дух и внутреннюю силу, которая есть не у каждого мужчины — ответил Бриан, чуть смягчившись, он видел — девушка очень устала и должно быть голодна.<br/> — Значит, по вашему разумению, поэтому я должна отдать себя вам, в надежде, что со временем не стану для вас всего лишь игрушкой для досуга? Ни дать, ни взять — предложение истинного мужчины — проговорила Ребекка.<br/>  -Тебе разве не известно, что сначала Господь создал мужчину, только лишь поэтому ты должна мне повиноваться — вкрадчиво сказал Буагильбер.<br/> — Конечно, сэр, мне также известно, что первая лепешка, как это часто бывает — печется комами — без тени язвительности ответила Ребекка.<br/>Бриан задохнулся от негодования и сверкнул своими темными глазами.</p><p> — Вот что, — кое-как храмовник взял себя в руки, чтобы не разразиться руганью на слова девушки — Ты сейчас приведешь себя в порядок, а потом мы поужинаем и не дай бог тебе продолжать мне перечить! Я могу и передумать — тогда Фрон де Бефу больше не будет нужен старый еврей, а я и пальцем не пошевелю ради него. А что до твоих друзей — что Седрик, что Уилфред Айвенго с леди Ровеной, они пленники барона и только ему решать, что с ними делать и как поступить. Если у Седрика хватит ума и золота — он сможет спасти свое семейство, но в любом случае, я не стану ручаться ни за одного из саксов!</p><p>Продолжать спор было бесполезно, у Ребекки не было ни физических, ни душевных сил.</p><p>" — Мой отец…за что… Господи, возьми меня, но не отнимай единственного дорогого мне человека…» — стучало в ее голове, на глазах невольно выступили слезы.<br/> — Ребекка — низкий голос Бриана заставил ее очнуться — я же сказал, что не причиню тебе зла. Я буду заботиться о тебе и любить тебя. Неужели я тебе настолько противен, что ты и мысли не можешь допустить…<br/>Он снова присел рядом и взял ее руку в свои, осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, прикасаясь своими губами к ее пальцам.<br/>В этот самый момент в комнату вошли Амет и Абдала. Первый нес кушанья, а второй сарацин напитки и свежие простыни.<br/>Поклонившись, оба слуги вышли, оставив своего господина на едине со своей прекрасной пленницей.<br/> — А вот и наш ужин — Буагильбер поднялся и пошел к столу, он был не прочь подкрепиться. — Ребекка, для тебя как раз готова чудесная запеченная баранина с травами. Ну, же. Сейчас не время для поста. Да и карамельных зверушек я не жалую.</p><p> — Я и крошки в рот не возьму, особенно из ваших рук! Вы были бы рады, если бы я полностью зависела от ваc, исполняла бы ваши прихоти и служила объектом для ваших низменных страстей! Разве можно причинить еще больше зла, чем-то, что вы мне предлагаете! — Ребекка насупилась словно малое дитя, уставившись в пол.</p><p> — Все, хватит спорить! Садись к столу и ешь. А то у меня все еще в голове звенит, словно колокола к заутренней — буркнул храмовник, наливая себе вина, а Ребекке молоко.</p><p> — Значит время вечерней еще не настало и все еще впереди — иногда слова у Ребекки вылетали чуть раньше мыслей. Она все же подошла к столу, оставаясь при этом босой, присев на стул напротив Буагильбера.<br/> — Проклятье! За твой язык тебя следовало бы сжечь! — рявкнул Буагильбер — Упрямство и дерзость не лучшие друзья для женщины.</p><p> — Предпочту их вам — ответила на это Ребекка, уплетая баранину. — А у вас отменный повар. Очень вкусно.<br/> — Уму непостижимо! — выдохнул храмовник.<br/>Бриан выпил вино залпом, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить ее слова.</p><p>***</p><p>Тем временем шут Вамба и свинопас Гурт, которым все же удалось спастись после нападения, шли по ночному лесу.<br/> — И что мы будем делать? — бурчал Гурт. Хоть им с Вамбой и удалось избежать плена, неожиданно свалившаяся на голову свобода почему-то не радовала свинопаса.</p><p> — Нужно добраться до Ротервуда и собрать всех, кто способен держать оружие в руках. — отвечал Вамба, который на ходу перематывал раненую руку — Мы должны помочь Седрику и остальным!<br/> — Как же мы освободим их? Или возьмем Торкилстон штурмом?! Эта же неприступная крепость! И норманны эти вовсе не слабаки! — Гурт видел как на турнире лишь рыцарю Лишенного наследства удалось одержать победу, да и то на подмогу ему пришел безымянный Черный странник. Лишь тогда им удалось одолеть рыцарей-зачинщиков. — А доспехи? Ты видел их испанские доспехи? За такие и две деревни отдать не жалко, они словно нерушимая броня уберегают хозяев от любой напасти.</p><p> — Это нас не остановит! Ведь так? — ответил Вамба, подмигивая свинопасу.<br/>И тут, неожиданно откуда-то из самой чащи леса к ним на дорогу выбежал конь — это был сэр Томас. Гурт успел схватить коня за узду.</p><p> — Святая Дева Мария, это же сэр Томас, конь Ребекки! — воскликнул шут — Иди сюда, красавчик, не бойся. Тебе удалось-таки сбежать из замка Фрон де Бефа. Умничка!<br/>Гурт и Вамба гладили коня, чтобы тот немного успокоился. Сэр Томас почуял знакомый запах и присмирел.<br/> — Ничего — продолжал Вамба, поглаживая коня по густой гриве — скоро доберемся до Ротервуда или до какого-нибудь аббатства, там мы тебя подлечим и подкуем.</p><p>Так все трое побрели по дороге сквозь ночной лес.</p><p>Но их шествие продолжалось недолго. Спустя час они вышли на поляну, где несколько молодцов, в кожаных кафтанах и набитыми стрелами колчанами за спинами, сидели у большого костра и что-то жарили.<br/> — Доброй ночи, господа лесные жители! — приветствовал их Вамба, отвесив поклон. Его колокольчике на колпаке зазвенели в такт его голоса.<br/> — И тебе доброй ночи, Вамба, шут Седрика Сакса! — раздалось в ответ.<br/> — Локсли? Это ты? — спросил шут.</p><p> — Конечно я, со своими вольными стрелками. А кого ты еще ожидал встретить в лесу? Садись к нам, ближе к костру, вместе с твоим другом и конем. Лошадку бы хорошо напоить. Эй, Алан, сделай такую милость, позаботься о четвероногом друге — сказал Робин Локсли своему товарищу, который сидел справа от него.<br/> — Спасибо, уж никак не ожидали встретить кого-то на лесной дороге ночью — сказал шут, присаживаясь ближе к костру.<br/> — Лес — наш дом, а вот что вас занесло во владения Фрон де Бефа, да еще и среди ночи? Видать, что-то случилось? — Локсли вскинул брови.</p><p> — Да, — вздохнул Вамба и рассказал о нападении во всех подробностях и красках, и как им удалось спастись, а потом как они шли через лес и встретили сэра Томаса.<br/> — Мдаа… — протянул Локсли, отрезая Гурту и Вамбе по доброму куску жаренной оленины — Значит твой хозяин, его сын и воспитанница в плену у Фрон де Бефа.<br/> — Да и еще евреи — наши друзья, купец Исаак из Йорка и его дочь Ребекка. Эх… — опять вздохнул Вамба.</p><p> — Чего ты так вздыхаешь, у еврея-то найдутся деньги на выкуп для себя и своей дочери — сказала Локсли.<br/> — Дело не в деньгах и выкупе… Ребекка наверняка в самом плохом положении. — сокрушался Вамба — Хоть она и смела девушка, но вырваться из лап храмовника ей будет не под силу.</p><p> — Ого! — присвистнул монах Тук, который до сего момента сидел молча и ел копченый окорок, запивая чем-то из фляги — Это тот самый Буагильбер, который участвовал в турнире и казалось ему нет равных?<br/> — Да, тот самый — отозвался Гурт.</p><p> — Тогда девице очень не повезло — покачал головой Тук. — Вряд ли кто-то захочет с ним связываться, будь она даже благородных кровей.<br/> — Вот что, какая разница благородных кровей она или нет — ответил Локсли — беда, которая приключилась с твоими друзьями и Седриком, серьезная. А у меня свои счеты с Фрон де Бефом. Вот что, Вамба, мы поможем освободить их.<br/> — И как же ты это сделаешь? Торкилстон еще никому не удавалось взять штурмом — спросил шут, поедая мясо.<br/> — А кто сказал, что мы собираемся брать замок штурмом? Голова-то то тебе на что? — подмигнул Локсли, у которого в котелке, что был у него на плечах, уже начал вариться план действий.</p><p>***</p><p>Тем временем в Торкилстоне, в своих покоях после ужина, Бриан, который наконец-то избавился от мучившей его головной боли, говорил о чем-то с одним из своих оруженосцев, Болдуэном. Ребекка была в купальне и не могла слышать их разговор, хотя она старательно прислушивалась.</p><p>Как только Болдуэн низко поклонился и вышел, Буагильбер проследовал в купальню.</p><p> — Тебе помочь? — его голос заставил девушку вздрогнуть. Ребекка была напугана еще и тем, что она была абсолютно голой и сидела к рыцарю спиной.<br/> — Вам никто не говорил, сэр, что ваши ужасные манеры превосходят мой острый язык в своей безнаказанности? — заявила она.</p><p> — Я уже начинаю привыкать к твоему острому язычку — проворковал храмовник, улыбаясь и приближаясь к деревянной купальне, где сидела Ребекка — надеюсь, он может произносить не только колкости, но и доставить невероятное блаженство.</p><p> — Вы еще и бесстыдник! — Ребекка старалась прикрыться руками, щеки ее вспыхнули от смущения.<br/> — У всех свои недостатки — развел руками Бриан, который тем временем вплотную приблизился к купальне. — Вот, держи, уже ночь на дворе, нам еще твои ноги лечить или ты тут до утра собралась сидеть? — он неожиданно протянул Ребекке большую льняную простынь.</p><p> — А вы сами спать не хотите? — Ребекка протянула руку и взяла льняную простыню.<br/> — Тебя дожидаюсь — ответил храмовник и отвернулся, показывая всем видом, что не собирается подглядывать.<br/> — Меня? Зачем? Или вы думаете, что я буду спать с вами? — Ребекку такое поведение еще больше разозлило, но деваться ей было некуда.</p><p> — Именно — усмехнулся Бриан и повернулся как раз в тот момент, когда девушка, завернувшись в простынь, постаралась выбраться из купели.</p><p>Ребекка чуть не оступилась и не упала из-за услышанного, но еще и ноги отдавались болью при каждом шаге.</p><p>  — Иди сюда, — Буагильбер ловко подхватил ее и понес в другую комнату.<br/>Огонь горел в камине, а широкая кровать с балдахином уже была приготовлена.<br/> — Отпусти меня, сейчас же! — Ребекка, не смотря на боль и усталость не смогла подавить своего негодования.<br/> — Я же сказал — тебе не следует мне перечить — тон, которым Бриан произнес эти слова, был довольно суровым, и Ребекке больше не хотелось с ним спорить.</p><p> — Так-то лучше, — добавил Буагильбер, укладывая свою пленницу — Сейчас помажем твои раны и спать.<br/> — Нам обязательно спать в одной постели? — робко спросила она.<br/> — Я больше не оставлю тебя одну — даже не надейся — улыбнулся Бриан, открыв баночку с бальзамом и приступив к лечению — А теперь, потерпи немного. Завтра будет намного лучше, вот увидишь.</p><p> — Спасибо, я могу справиться сама — еще одна робкая попытка Ребекки не увенчалась успехом.<br/> — Мне не трудно, а приятно. Я обещал о тебе заботиться. — осторожные и даже нежные прикосновения его теплых рук дарили приятные ощущения. Ребекка снова покраснела. — Я тебя смущаю? — продолжал он — Значит, вызываю в тебе хоть какие-то чувства.</p><p> — Это не то, о чем вы думаете — глаза Ребекки выдавали смертельную усталость. Ей уже было все равно и даже, если бы сейчас храмовник предпринял что-то, у нее не было больше сил ни на какое сопротивление.<br/> — Наши глазки хотят спать — Бриан погладил ее по щеке будто маленького ребенка — Сейчас, еще немного вот здесь и все. Завтра все заживет.</p><p>После проделанной процедуры Буагильбер укрыл Ребекку теплым одеялом и подбросил несколько поленьев в огонь. Он стал снимать с себя одежду, а после, оставшись в одной тунике и нижних льняных штанах, юркнул под одеяло.<br/>Ночь была ясной и в окно можно было видеть яркие звезды.</p><p> — Не можешь заснуть? — спросил Бриан, поглядывая на Ребекку, которая после тяжелого, полного событий дня, не могла сомкнуть глаз.<br/> — Смотрю какие сегодня звезды — тихо ответила она.<br/> — Да, яркие — также тихо ответил Бриан, поглядев в окно.<br/> — Такие большие и близкие… — продолжила она.<br/> — Настолько близкие… — вторил Буагильбер.<br/> — Как-будто их можно… — говорила Ребекка.<br/> — Достать рукой — он будто читал ее мысли.<br/> — Как в Палестине — сказали они одновременно.</p><p>Бриан и Ребекка переглянулись. Они понимали друг друга, по крайней мере сейчас. Это было внезапно и странно.</p><p> — Ребекка — начал Буагильбер, придвинувшись чуть ближе — Если ты будешь ко мне благосклонна, я заплачу половину выкупа, который Фрон де Беф потребует от твоего отца. Я заплачу золотом. Нет, нет, дай мне договорить, не думай, что я пытаюсь купить тебя. Нет. Я хочу заполучить твое расположение. Я не враг тебе, поверь. Прошу, дай мне шанс.<br/> — Что же вы понимаете под словом «расположение», говорите открыто, раз уж так случилось, что из-за нелепой случайности мы оказались в одной постеле — Ребекка внимательно поглядела на храмовника, она хотела услышать прямой и правдивый ответ, а не все те пустые завуалированные фразы, которые не меняли суть дела.</p><p> — Я уже говорил тебе, что не хочу принуждать тебя. Мне нужна твоя любовь и добровольно — глаза Бриана засветились тем самым огоньком, который Ребекка уже видела в Ротервуде, а потом на турнире в Эшби де ла Зуш.</p><p> — Если вы поможете освободить моего отца… — голос Ребекки звучал неуверенно, немного дрожал, но мысли о том, что это единственный выход, подтолкнули ее к совершенно другому решению, нежели раньше. — Я согласна, если вы и вправду поможете…</p><p>Неожиданная покорность была приятна для слуха храмовника, но грусть в ее глазах вызывала у Бриана неприятное ощущение.</p><p> — Я не желаю тебе зла — он осторожно погладил ее по голове, нежно прикасаясь к ее волосам, словно желая успокоить. — Чего бы ты хотела еще?</p><p> — Я — Ребекка удивленно посмотрела в глаза Бриана — вернуть сэра Томаса и…<br/>-И? — подхватил Буагильбер.</p><p> — Вам покажется это странным — продолжила она — Я бы хотела оказаться в Палестине. А знаете почему? Там все было ясно — я отчетливо видела и врагов и друзей, там все было как на ладони. Даже смерть была не страшна… А здесь… Здесь я никому не нужна…</p><p> — И ты знала ради чего могла отдать свою жизнь — продолжил Бриан, он прекрасно понимал ее сомнения и страхи. Когда-то они терзали и его душу — А здесь, ты не можешь отыскать свое место.</p><p> — Да — тихо ответила она, глядя ему в глаза, а между тем какое-то странное чувство наполняло ее душу.</p><p>— Такое бывает — ответил храмовник, улыбаясь — Ты слишком долго и часто подвергала свою жизнь опасности, винила себя за то, в чем твоей вины не было. Маленькая моя, ты самое чудное создание, которое мне довелось встречать в жизни. За одни твои глаза я бы отдал все, чем владею… За один твой взгляд… Ты нужна своему отцу и… И мне. А теперь, спи.<br/>Через мгновение Ребекка закрыла глаза, а еще спустя миг, почувствовала сильные теплые руки, которые обняли ее, а после осторожный поцелуй, горячий и не совсем скромный, но все же в щеку.</p><p> — Спасибо — ее голос и кроткий ответ заставили храмовника вздрогнуть. Как-будто что-то теплое и нежное изнутри коснулось его души, которую Буагильбер закрыл когда-то навсегда.</p><p> — Доброй ночи, моя прекрасная лилия — шепот Бриана был последним, что услышала Ребекка перед тем, как провалиться в сон.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Глава 4. Никогда не сдавайся!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующие утро Ребекка проснулась намного позже обыкновенного. Солнце уже взошло и его еще теплые лучи светили в окно. День намечался солнечным и теплым, хоть лето уже было на исходе. Буагильбера в комнате не было. На столе стоял кувшин с молоком и еда, которую сарацинский слуга Амет уже принес часом ранее.<br/>На кресле, неподалеку от кровати, лежало ее дорожное платье, но оно было чистым. Также Ребекка обнаружила и другие свои вещи, а еще и свою дорожную сумку и книгу с рецептами отваров — все было аккуратно уложено рядом с вещами храмовника.</p><p>Она огляделась — в комнате никого не было, тогда Ребекка решила воспользоваться отсутствием Буагильбера и переодеться, а также поесть и попытаться разведать обстановку. Она вовсе не собиралась сдаваться или покоряться этому гордому храмовнику. Не сдаваться — никогда и ни за что.<br/>Тем временем Бриан де Буагильбер и Фрон де Беф находились в большом зале Торкилстона и беседовали о том, какой выкуп они получат и что будут делать с пленниками дальше. Де Браси, который также принимал в этом участие, казалось теперь был против всей этой затеи.</p><p> — Я сдеру три шкуры с этого еврея. — говорил Реджинальд, потягивая вино из большого серебряного кубка, чуть прищурившись и словно предвкушая как он будет подсчитывать золотые монеты — Исаак согласился на все наши условия, когда я все же сообщил ему, что его дочь жива и невредима. Все складывалось неплохо, до того момента как я упомянул, что его девчонка принадлежит тебе, сэр Бриан. Он заперся и желает ее видеть, а до этого момента даже не думает отдавать ни единой золотой монеты. Упрямый старый черт!<br/> — Реджинальд, я заплачу половину выкупа, золотом, если ты отпустишь этого еврея живым или забирай мою долю полностью — неожиданно ответил Бриан на тираду Фрон де Бефа.</p><p> — Ты из ума выжил, Бриан? Или эта иудейская ведьма постаралась? — барон поперхнулся вином от услышанного.<br/> — Нет, это только мое решение. Обстоятельства изменились. Ты ничего не потеряешь и получишь за обоих евреев свою долю, но ты отпустишь их живыми и невредимыми — повторил Буагильбер.<br/> — Я не могу тебя понять, сэр Бриан, тебе пришлась по вкусу эта девица, я также помню о наших условиях — девчонка твоя, а еврея мы делим на троих. Ведь сэр Морис тоже получит свою долю в этом деле — продолжал Реджинальд, глядя на храмовника, не совсем понимая к чему тот клонит.<br/> — Да, я помню наш уговор, какая тебе разница Реджинальд от кого ты получишь золото? — Бриан улыбнулся и поглядел на де Браси, который хотел было что-то сказать, но так и не решился.<br/> — Я не намеревался грабить своего друга — ответил Фрон де Беф. — Что же произошло такого за эту ночь, что ты готов отсыпать столько золота ради этой девки?</p><p>При последних словах Фрон де Бефа, Бриан гневно сверкнул глазами.<br/> — Не думал, Реджинальд, что для тебя существует какая-то разница с кого содрать золотишко. — храмовник встал, твердо показывая всем видом, что не намерен отступать от задуманного — Она не девка. И потом, я дал тебе слово, что никто из них ничего не расскажет.<br/> — Хорошо, хорошо, Бриан — согласился барон — не хочу затевать с тобой ссору из-за такого пустяка. Раз уж у тебя свои соображения, по поводу этой твоей красотки — так и быть, двадцать тысяч золотых меня вполне устроят. А старого еврея, после того как он заплатит остальную часть — заберешь себе.<br/> — Что насчет саксов? — бросил храмовник, наливая еще вина.</p><p> — Седрик недолго упрямился, особенно, когда узнал про своего раненого сына. Он согласиться на выкуп, с условием, что мы отпустим леди Ровену и Айвенго, а сам Седрик останется в качестве заложника, пока вся сумма не будет взвешена в моем подземелье на весах — довольный барон потянулся и расправил плечи.<br/> — А ты что молчишь, де Браси? — Бриан хлопнул по лечу молчавшего норманна.</p><p> — Мне все это не нравилось с самого начала — ответил де Браси — Зачем тебе Ребекка? Хорошо — вы, то есть мы, возьмем выкуп, но девушка…<br/> — А кто тебе сказал, что я собираюсь отпускать саксов? — перебил его барон — Чтобы они потом звенели на каждом углу о том, кто их ограбил? Не смеши, де Браси!<br/> — Я думал, мы их отпустим — удивился де Браси, с ужасом поглядев на Фрон де Бефа.</p><p> — Я похож на сумасшедшего или кого по-хуже, сэр Морис? — рассмеялся барон — Мы убьем пленников. А владения Торкилстона и Айвенго я желаю оставить за собой! Никак иначе! Если я и пообещал еврея сэру Бриану — он человек слова и выполнит все наши договоренности. Я ему верю, но разве можно верить этим саксонским свиньям! Хорош же ты де Браси со своим никому не нужным благородством… Ты чуть не испортил все наши планы. Какого черты ты отпустил эту девчонку? А если бы сэр Бриан ее не нашел?<br/> — Я не хотел… — начал было де Браси, но его речь прервали прерывистые звуки рога, которые оповещали о чьем-то прибытии.</p><p>***</p><p>В это время в зал вошел один из оруженосцев и передал послание в руки Фрон де Бефу, которое передали через подъемный мост.<br/> — Нам принесли письмо — сказал чернобровый барон, разворачивая послание — написано по-саксонски, ничего не могу разобрать в этих каракулях!<br/> — Так значит вот кто трубил, позволь Реджинальд, я прочту, а то де Браси также как и ты сломает голову над саксонской писаниной — ответил Буагильбер, забирая послание у Фрон де Бефа.<br/> — Ну и что там? — спросил де Браси, которому также не терпелось узнать, что в послании.<br/> — Карамельный петушок заговорил! Это письмо — формальных вызов на бой, напоминает шутку или бред умалишенного — ответил Бриан и начал читать послание вслух:<br/>«Я, Вамба, сын Безмозглого, шут в доме благородного Седрика Ротервудского, объявлю вам, что вы захватили в плен означенного Седрика, леди Ровену, а также остальных свободных людей, евреев — Исаака из Йорка, его дочь Ребекку и раненного рыцаря, находящийся при них. Мы требуем, чтобы означенные персоны были отпущены в течении часа, иначе вас ждет гибель и разорение.»</p><p>В конце письма был нарисован петух, а также стрела и крест, которые обозначали подписи авторов послания.<br/>Все трое рассмеялись громко и во весь голос.</p><p> — Какой-то идиот развлекается — смеялся Фрон де Беф.</p><p>" Мне в помощь прибыло много союзников — продолжал читать Бриан — включая вольных стрелков и йоменов, под предводительством доблестного Роберта Локсли.»<br/> — Знаю я этого Локсли — перебил храмовника Фрон де Беф — я его знаю. Отменный стрелок, он бы не осмелился на такую дерзость, если бы не заручился поддержкой крепких воинов и стрелков. Вот так раз! Если это те самые молодцы, что орудуют в местных лесах — нам придется несладко! Каждый из них попадает в мелкую французскую монету с одиннадцати футов!<br/> — Ты что, Реджинальд! Стыдись! Один рыцарь одолеет без труда и двадцать таких молодцов — ответил Бриан.</p><p> — Они запросто могут осмелиться штурмовать замок, не смотря на то, что теперь наши люди прибыли из Йорка. Мы точно не знаем сколько их, а также, кто на самом деле стоит за всем этим — прищурился Фрон де Беф.<br/>— Ладно, тебе Реджинальд, мы отправим этому шуту сове послание — ответил Буагильбер и немедленно сел к столу писать ответ.</p><p>Ответ Бриан также зачитал вслух:<br/>«Мы не примем вызов от рабов и преступников. Если никакого выкупа за пленников не последует, мы отправим их к причине всех причин и вы получите лишь их головы. Никаких переговоров вести с отребьем и шайками сброда мы не собираемся, но все же, мы как истинные христиане советуем вам прислать священника, чтобы исповедовать пленников перед их казнью завтра на рассвете.»<br/>Послание было передано Гурту через подъемный мост.<br/> — Что мы теперь будем делать? — спросил Вамба, обратившись к Локсли.</p><p> — Только не сдаваться. Я проникну в замок под видом монаха, чтобы исповедовать пленников, никому из вас идти нельзя, храмовник может узнать тебя или Гурта, раз он видел вас обоих в Ротервуде — ответил Локсли, напяливая на себя рясу монаха Тука, которая хоть и была велика, но отлично закрывала его лицо, а также колчан со стрелами и оружием. — Я возьму одного из главных в заложники, потом открою ворота и прикажу спустить мост. И вот тогда, мы освободим пленников.</p><p>Сказано — сделано.</p><p>Локсли пропустили в замок.</p><p>Пока Фрон де Беф вел беседу с новоприбывшим, он не хотел сразу пускать его к пленным, опасаясь шпионов, Бриан отправился в покои, где он оставил Ребекку одну.<br/>Войдя в комнату он увидел, что девушка уже оделась и поела. Ребекка глядела в окно.<br/> — Тебе хорошо спалось? — спросил Бриан, приближаясь к девушке.<br/> — Да, спасибо, как никогда — Ребекка немного смутилась, она невольно вспомнила, что они спали в одной постели.<br/> — Я рад, что тебе лучше — улыбнулся храмовник и погладил ее по волосам, как бы невзначай поправляя одежду. — Хочешь, мы немного подышим воздухом?<br/> — Хорошо — кивнула Ребекка.</p><p>Буагильбер не хотел, чтобы его прелестная роза утруждала свои ножки, которые накануне подверглись тяжелым испытаниям, и снова подхватив ее на руки, понес Ребекку на стену замка, чтобы прогуляться и поглядеть на поля и леса, которые начинали наряжаться в цветные одежды. Наступала осень.</p><p> — Какой красивый вид — сказал Бриан, опуская девушку на ноги — Ты была права.<br/> — Вы отпустите нас? — обратилась к нему Ребекка, глаза ее были насторожены.<br/> — Я отдам свою долю в этом предприятии Фрон де Бефу. Выкуп заплатит Седрик и твой отец. Исаак и ты — оба будете в моем распоряжении. Не беспокойся, я отпущу твоего отца и даже выделю ему своих людей для охраны до самого Йорка.<br/> — А что же вы будете делать со мной? — она не услышала от него точного ответа.<br/> — Я бы не хотел расставаться с тобой. Да и ты сама согласилась быть благосклонной ко мне, покориться, приняв мое покровительство и помощь — ответил Бриан, обняв Ребекку так крепко, что она могла чувствовать каждый его мускул.<br/> — Все будет хорошо, мое маленькое сокровище — прошептал он ей на ухо, поцеловав при этом в щеку, но уже чуть ближе к губам.<br/> — Сэр, прошу вас — Ребекка попыталась высвободиться.<br/> — Ну, хорошо, хорошо, не буду. Ты очень дорога мне. — улыбнулся рыцарь и взял Ребекку за руку, чтобы она не споткнулась. Бриан не выдержал и поцеловал ее тонкие пальцы.<br/>Вдруг до их слуха донеслись крики и стража ринулась в замок.<br/> — Что-то случилось, нам лучше вернуться обратно — сказал Буагильбер и понес Ребекку обратно в комнату.</p><p>***<br/>План Локсли сработал и ему удалось захватить в заложники зазевавшегося де Браси. Он ловко приставил клинок к его горлу и Фрон де Бефу ничего не оставалось, как освободить всех пленников. По приказу Локсли был спущен мост и открыты ворота замка. Пленник почти вышли на свободу, как завязалась небольшая потасовка, в результате которой был захвачен Аттельстан и также взят в заложники, но со стороны Фрон де Бефа.</p><p>Спустя час переговоров, было решено все же заплатить выкуп, который Седрик и Исаак внесли спустя несколько дней. Только тогда Аттельстана отпустили. Как только бывшие пленники, вместе с де Браси отъехали от замка, Морис оставался в качестве гаранта на хоть какую-то безопасность, Фрон де Беф тайно приказал небольшому отряду своих людей выследить и убить всех, как только они выедут на дорогу в Йорк.</p><p>Де Браси был отпущен и каждый собрался ехать восвояси — саксы с Исааком и Ребеккой в Ротервуд, а норманны — в Торкилстон.</p><p>Решившись отпустить своих пленников, забрав золото и серебро, норманны собрались вернуться обратно в замок. Фрон де Беф дал сигнал своим людям возвращаться. Де Браси отвесил легкий поклон, чуть улыбнувшись в сторону стоявших вместе леди Ровены и Ребекки, он взял под уздцы своего коня и направился в след за своими людьми.<br/>Айвенго, который хоть и был ранен, но теперь немного набрался сил и мог уверенно стоять на ногах, помогал Ровене забраться на лошадь, а потом помог Исааку забраться на повозку, куда рядом с ним сел Седрик.</p><p>Ребекка осталась стоять в стороне, сэр Томас, которого Вамбе удалось подлечить и подковать, как и прежде ткнул свою морду ей в плечо, тем самым призывая свою хозяйку к отъезду, но она не двигалась. Не сходил со своего места и Бриан. Он стоял будто никого не было рядом, не обращая внимая на вопрос, который ему задал Фрон де Беф, садясь на своего нормандского жеребца, ни на суетившихся оруженосцев и слуг, которые грузили золото и серебро на повозки.<br/>Его темные глаза были прикованы лишь к одной фигуре, лишь к одному человеку, с которым он сейчас должен расстаться, возможно навсегда. Бриан этого не хотел. Что-то вдруг сжалось у него внутри. Нет! Отпустить ее сейчас, означало потерять Ребекку навсегда. Почему она медлит? Почему не садиться на своего коня? Почему не уезжает?</p><p> — Ребекка, дитя мое. — раздался голос Исаака — Нам нужно ехать, поторопись!</p><p> — Да, да… — поспешно ответила Ребекка, также не отрывая своего взгляда от храмовника. — Едем.<br/> — Все хорошо? — спросил Уилфред, подходя к ней, чтобы помочь забраться на коня.<br/> — Спасибо, я сама — как-то нерешительно ответила Ребекка, она казалась боялась оторвать свой взгляд от Бриана, который в свою очередь не отрывал своих глаз от нее. Он что-то сказал в ответ барону и отдал приказание своим сарацинским невольникам.<br/>Еще мгновение и Буагильбер решительным шагом направился к Ребекке, которая продолжала стоять, держа за узду сэра Томаса.<br/> — Ребекка, — обратился он к ней, не смотря на присутствие Айвенго, Седрика и остальных — Едем со мной! Сейчас! Ну, же, решай!<br/> — Отойди от нее, храмовник! Не смей приближаться к этой женщине! — Айвенго преградил ему путь и встал между ним и Ребеккой.<br/> — Тебя еще здесь не хватало саксонское отродье! — рявкнул Буагильбер — Не мешайся у меня под ногами и не лезь не в свое дело, пес!<br/> — Убирайся прочь! Ты не посмеешь ее коснуться! -с этими словами Уилфред выхвати свой меч из ножен.</p><p> — А вот это не тебе решать, мальчишка! — глаза Бриана сверкали от гнева — Кто же мне может помешать? Что ты мне сделаешь?<br/> — Бриан, прошу! Не надо! — Ребекка кинулась к рыцарю и остановила Буагильбера, когда тот уже собрался выхватить меч из своих ножен. Прикосновения ее рук заставили Бриана остановиться.<br/> — Ребекка, едем со мной — повторил он, понизив голос, внутренне Бриан был готов к стычке.<br/> — Я не могу… — ответила она. Но ее глаза говорили о большем. Буагильбер понимал, что сейчас Ребекка не может сказать ему всего, но времени у них больше не было — Ты все же не такой ужасный, как о тебе говорят. Прошу, поезжай с миром. Я благодарна тебе, за все, за все, что ты сделал для меня.</p><p> — Ребекка… — его низкий голос и почти шепот завораживали ее слух. Она поймала себя на мысли, что не хочет расставаться с этим человеком, с этим жестоким и беспощадным воином, тем, единственным человеком, который не смотря на причиненные ей несчастья, понимал ее лучше, чем кто-либо еще — Поедем со мной, пожалуйста. Я люблю тебя.<br/> Ребекка оглянулась — ее отец, Седрик, леди Ровена и застывший неподалеку Уилфред рядом со слугами — все ждали только ее.<br/> — Прости меня… Я не могу… Прости — прошептала она в ответ. Ее легкое дыхание Бриан чувствовал на своем лице. Еще миг, еще один миг и он бы поцеловал ее губы, столь нежные и близкие. Он бы смог ощутить ее тепло, которое хранил бы до конца своих дней, но в этот самый миг, когда Буагильбер уже протянул руку, чтобы погладить ее по щеке и прикоснуться, Ребекка отшатнулась от него и резко повернувшись направилась к сэру Томасу.<br/> — Прости меня! — с каким-то отчаяньем сказала Ребекка, вскакивая на коня и махнув рукой всей кавалькаде саксов — Едем!</p><p>Она старалась не оглядываться и поравнявшись в повозкой, где сидел Исаак и Седрик, смотрела куда-то вперед, стараясь спрятать глаза от отца. Внутри что-то защемило, слезы прорывались наружу. Почему? Ведь она его не любит? Она его не любит — мысли путались, а слезы почему-то текли по щекам. Ребекка пришпорила сэра Томаса и поскакала вред, чтобы никто не видел ее постыдных слез. Что же этот храмовник разбудил в ней? Это была не страсть и не жалость, не привязанность и даже не любовь. Она не могла понять, что с ней происходит.</p><p> — Что с ней? — спросил Гурт, который сидел на той же повозке рядом с Вамбой и управлял лошадьми.<br/> — Ребекка спасла нас всех, отвлекая этого Буагильбера — ответил Седрик, обняв Исаака, чтобы немного приободрить — А теперь ей тяжело. После плена, да еще и справиться с таким хищником как этот Буагильбер. Кому хочешь станет плохо. Ну, ничего, погостите у меня в Ротервуде сколько пожелаете — обратился он к Исааку — да и еще успеем славно погулять на свадьбе наших детей. Я решил согласиться, чтобы Уилфред и леди Ровена были вместе.<br/> — Я знала, что у вас все же есть сердце — ответила Ровена, улыбнувшись, которая ехала рядом с Айвенго — и здравый смысл.<br/> — А я думаю, — ответил Уилфред — что этот храмовник все же что-то сотворил с ней, раз Ребекка теперь сама не своя. Похоже, наше спасение обошлось ей слишком дорого…<br/> — Что ты! — воскликнул Исаак — Уилфред, прошу, если ты знаешь, что случилось между ними на самом деле, скажи, не томи сердце одинокого старика страшным ожиданием. Неужели моя дочь поступилась честью из-за всех нас?<br/> — Нет, Исаак, — Айвенго как можно мягче старался успокоить еврея — Хоть я и видел их целующимися из своей темницы, когда они стояли на стене замка, но Буагильбер обращался с Ребеккой очень достойно. Не думаю, что он просто так согласился ее отпустить. До Ротервуда еще далеко. Мы должны быть начеку.<br/> — О, праведный Авраам! Этот назаирянин прикасался к ней… — вздохнул Исаак — Но что же моя девочка могла поделать против такого свирепого неукротимого хищника.<br/> — Не печалься, Исаак, не думаю, что все зашло настолько далеко — говорил Седрик, который и сам поглядывал с беспокойством на скачущую впереди всех Ребекку — возможно и она сама прониклась чувствами к этому храмовнику. Если отбросить все последние события и то, что он рыцарь Храма — Буагильбер сильный и храбрый воин, да и потом весьма привлекательной наружности, хорошо сложен и решителен. А у твоей Ребекки доброе сердце, такой мог довольно ловко найти подход. Да он и сам мог в нее влюбиться. Все возможно. Дай ей время, пусть придет в себя после всех этих ужасов, а там, успокоится и все сама расскажет. Если будет совсем тяжко, могу посоветовать моего духовника — хоть он добрый христианин, но Ребекке будет полезно поговорить с ним, у него такое же доброе сердце, и ему не важно, кто приходит к нему на исповедь — еврей или саксонец. Душа у всех требует тепла и доброты.<br/> — Спасибо тебе, друг мой — ответил Исаак, продолжая сокрушаться — Только бы моя Ребекка снова стала как прежде, ведь у меня кроме нее, больше никого не осталось.</p><p>Но не таков был Фрон де Беф, чтобы просто так взять и отпустить свидетелей своих бесчинств и грабежа, даже за выкуп. Буагильбер знал о коварном плане Реджинальда, но если саксы его не волновали, то беспокойство за Ребекку все нарастало, как только они отъехали от леса и направились обратно, в сторону Торкилстона. Браин знал, что ближе к ночи, люди Фрон де Бефа и де Браси должны будут перебить всех. Таким образам, барон хотел заполучить выкуп и оставить свои грязные дела в тайне. Убийство — было единственной гарантией того, что бывшие пленники замочат навсегда.<br/> — Что с тобой, сэр Бриан? Неужели ты не рад нашей добыче? Даже твоя урезанная доля настолько прилична, что составила бы добрую половину годового дохода от двух прецепторий, которыми руководит твой дружок Альберт Мальвуазен. Кстати, недавно мне его старший брат Филипп прислал письмо на предмет того, когда мы все его навестим. Он узнал, что ты наконец-то вернулся из Палестины с его младшим братом. Отлично погуляем!</p><p>— Да, уж Филипп знает толк в развлечениях — как-то тихо ответ Буагильбер.<br/> — Да, что с тобой? Я не узнаю моего бравого товарища по оружию! — Реджинальд Фрон де Беф воззрился на Буагильбера как на рождественский пудинг.<br/> — Ничего, можешь забрать всю мою долю себе! — с этими словами Бриан резко развернул своего коня и к удивлению всех, даже слуг, галопом поскакал обратно.<br/> — Бриан! Куда ты?! — закричал де Браси — Что ты задумал?!<br/>Но храмовник уже ничего не слышал и гнал своего коня во весь опор.</p><p>***</p><p>Путники были уже на пол-пути к Ротервуду, когда на них снова напали. Но на этот раз, отряд Локсли оказал им неоценимую помощь. Вольные стрелки сопровождали их, чтобы в случае нужды, защитить Седрика и остальных.<br/>Нападение произошло также внезапно как и в первый раз.</p><p> — Защищай Ровену! — успел выкрикнуть Седрик сыну, а сам выхватил свой меч и кинулся на нападавших. Слуги и Уилфред последовали его примеру. Ребекка и Ровена спешились с лошадей. Ребекка схватила щит, который лежал в телеге и прикрыла от стрел Исаака. Она понимала, силы не совсем равны и нападение наверняка было подготовлено. Это были нормандские наемники де Браси, Ребекка узнала их по голосам и емким выражениям, а еще и по отличному оружию и кольчугам.</p><p> — Ровена, держи щит и не уходи никуда — сказала Ребекка, подталкивая Ровену в повозку — Гурт, поезжайте, быстро!<br/> — А как же вы госпожа? — Гурт проворно схватил в руки поводья.<br/> — Я успею! Езжай! — успела выкрикнуть Ребекка, как прямо перед ней вырос один из наемников-норманнов. Он ухмылялся, видя перед собой беззащитную девушку, которая пятилась назад, пока бой вокруг лишь все больше и больше разгорался. Стрелы свистели, люди Локсли яростно защищались. Тем временем Уилфред опрокидывал на землю нападавших один за другим. В этот самый момент он увидел скачущего по дороге Буагильбера.<br/> — Так вот, кто их предводитель! Почему у меня не было сомнений, что мы еще с тобой встретимся — Айвенго как будто пронзила молния, когда он увидел Ребекку, которая старательно отбивалась коротким мечом от напавшего на нее норманна. Меч она успела поднять около тела одного из погибших слуг Седрика.<br/>Еще одно мгновение и наемник легко выбил оружие из рук девушки, он уже потянулся к своей добыче, как вдруг его грудь пронзил меч.</p><p> — Я же говорил, Ребекка, тебе надо было ехать со мной — сказал Бриан, спешиваясь с коня и вытаскивая меч из тела наемника. — Не надо было со мной спорить.<br/> — Ты это ты… Ты все знал! — выкрикнула Ребекка, глаза ее выражали сожаление и отчаяние.<br/> — Я хотел тебя предупредить! Но не мог! Я пытался забрать тебя и оградить от грядущей опасности! — Буагильбер схватил ее за руку и закрыл ее щитом, нисколько не заботясь о собственной безопасности. — Отступаем! — крикнул он наемникам — Всем возвращаться!<br/> — Ты знал, что всех нас ждет смерть! Ты знал, что на нас нападут снова! — девушка вырывалась изо всех сил.<br/> — Я приказал оставить тебя в живых и не трогать — ответил Бриан, зарубив одного из стрелков Локсли прямо на глазах Ребекки.</p><p> — Остальные могли погибнуть! О, боже! — Ребекка не унималась и попыталась вырваться.<br/> — Мне плевать на остальных! Ты нужна мне! Больше я не стану спорить с тобой, ты идешь со мной! — с этими словами он потащил девушку прямо к своему коню, чтобы раз и навсегда увести свою прекрасную гурию.<br/>В это время Айвенго подскочил к Буагильберу. Завязался бой. Бриану удалось оттеснить сакса, но Уилфред извернулся и огрел храмовника по голове рукояткой меча. Бриан пошатнулся, но не упал, кровь хлынула и стекала по шее. Не смотря на это Буагильбер что есть мочи достойно ответил своему противнику, заставив Уилфреда отступить. К нему подскочили еще двое норманнов-наемников. В это время Бриан снова схватил свою розу Сарона за руку и продолжил тащить ее к своему коню.</p><p>Локсли заметил это, он не мог допустить, чтобы храмовник утащил Ребекку неведомо куда и выпустил стрелу. Это не укрылось от Бриана и он, оттолкнув Ребекку, вытянулся во весь рост, заслоняя ее своим щитом и телом. Стрела попала ему в плечо, пробив как раз то место, где его легкая кольчуга была соединена лишь одним креплением.<br/> — Саксонская тварь! — рыкнул Бриан и пошел на Локсли, выхватив свой двуручный меч.<br/>Локсли знал, один на один с храмовником ему не управиться. Не теряя времени он отскочил назад и выпустил еще одну стрелу…</p><p>На это раз легкая кольчуга была пробита насквозь… Стрела пронзила грудь могучего рыцаря. Бриан покачнулся и упал.<br/>Наемники отступили и снова скрылись в лесу, видя как их предводитель упал замертво. Бой был окончен.<br/> — Пойдем, Ребекка — сказал Уилфред, подойдя к испуганной девушке — пойдем. Ему уже ни чем не поможешь. Нам нужно возвращаться домой.<br/> — Наши люди проводят вас до самого Ротервуда — сказал Локсли, пристально разглядывая лицо Буагильбера, который лежал на поляне, не подавая никаких признаков жизни — Вдруг еще кому-то вздумается напасть на вас.<br/> — Вот это верное решение — подмигнул Вамба — Надо же, как это тебе удалось подстрелить столь знатную дичь! — добавил шут, гладя на распростертого на земле храмовника.<br/> — Он вам не дичь, ни один из вас бы и пяти минут не продержался против него… — как-то странно произнесла Ребекка и повернувшись пошла к сэру Томасу.<br/> — Едем домой — кивнул Седрик, вытерая меч о траву.</p><p>Они быстро нагнали повозку вместе у Гуртом, леди Ровеной и напуганным до полусмерти Исааком.<br/> — Вот и все закончилось! — сказал Локсли, приободряя всех. Седрик опять забрался в повозку и дал сигнал ехать быстрее из этого проклятого леса.</p><p>Так они ехали какое-то время.</p><p>Неожиданно Ребекка развернула своего коня.</p><p> — Что ты делаешь? Куда ты? — спросил изумленный Айвенго.</p><p> — Нет, я должна вернуться — твердо ответила Ребекка.<br/> — Даже не думай, мы спасены, а он — он все это заслужил! — ответил Уилфред, хватаясь за узду сэра Томаса.<br/> — Нет, Айвенго, я не могу так поступить, даже не смотря на то, что этот человек принес отнюдь не радостные события в мою жизнь. Он ранен — я не могу бросить нуждающегося в помощи человека, я не могу оставить просто так его умирать в этом проклятом лесу! — Ребекка вырвала поводья из рук Уилфреда и поскакала обратно в лесную чащу — Ждите меня в Ротервуде! — успела крикнуть она и исчезла среди деревьев.</p><p> — Отец Авраам! — вскричал Исаак — Ребекка! Дочка, вернись! Этот назаирянин не стоит твоих усилий! Ребекка!<br/>Но девушка уже не слышала встревоженного голоса своего отца — она скакала во весь опор среди лесной чащи.<br/> — Пусть едет — тихо сказал Седрик, кладя свою мощную длань на плечо Исаака — В ее сердце еще сохранилась доброта и благородство, коих не достает у многих рыцарей. А может, этот назаирянин ей очень дорог, ты не думал об этом, Исаак? Гурт — обратился он в свинопасу — Ты кажется хотел помочь Ребекке.<br/> — Да, мой господин. Нельзя отпускать ее одну в лес — сказал Гурт, подойдя к одной из лошадей.<br/> — Исаак, поедешь с нами в Ротервуд и мы вместе дождемся возвращения наших детей — успокаивал дрожащего еврея Седрик. Исаак лишь кивнул головой.</p><p> — Я поеду, отец! — неожиданно для всех выпалил Айвенго — Я не оставлю Ребекку одну в опасности, наедине с этим неугомонным хищником. Пусть даже раненый — он все равно опасен. Ждите нас в Ротервуде!<br/>С этими словами, Айвенго пришпорил своего коня и ринулся в чащу, не раздумывая долго.<br/> — Гурт, поезжай следом за ними! — успел крикнуть Седрик, глядя в спину уезжающему сыну. — Как только мы доберемся до Ротервуда, прикажу своим людям отправляться за ними, им наверняка понадобится помощь.<br/>Свинопас кивнул и последовал за Уилфредом.</p><p>***</p><p>Ребекка крепко держала поводья сэра Томаса, который устремлялся все дальше и дальше в глубь леса. Дорога была совсем не та, по которой они ехали. Девушка чуть притормозила коня и огляделась.<br/> — Только этого сейчас не хватало, сэр Томас, неужто мы с тобой заблудись? — говорила она с конем. Сэр Томас фыркнул и продолжал ехать дальше.<br/> — Я знаю, ты самый умный конь на всем былом свете, ты же прекрасно запоминаешь дорогу — как-то растерянно сказал Ребекка, когда конь перестал слушаться свою хозяйку и снова пустился вскачь. Они миновали широкую поляну и проскакав еще миль пять выехали на ту самую дорогу, где не так давно был потушен костер.</p><p> — Сэр Томас, миленький! Ты как никто заслужил самой высшей награды! Умница! Обещаю, когда вернемся, а мы обязательно вернемся — весь клевер будет твоим! — Ребекка обрадовалась, она заметила чуть в далеке пасущегося Замора, боевого коня Буагильбера.</p><p>Она подъехала ближе.</p><p>Сам грозный рыцарь лежал на траве, голова его была разбита. Удар, который нанес Уилфред оказался довольно сильным, но Бриан был жив. Стрела по-прежнему торчала у него и плеча, а другая пронзила его грудь. Его белый плащ и туника с крестом были пропитаны кровью. Рыцарь не шевелился и на какой-то момент Ребекке показалось, что она не успела.<br/>Замор подошел к своему хозяину и тыкал мордой в лицо. Бриан слегка пошевелился.<br/>Ребекка тут же спустилась и привязала сэра Томаса к дереву, после она осторожно подошла к Бриану. Было видно невооруженным взглядом — рыцарь нуждался в помощи.</p><p>Девушка наклонилась и стянула с него плащ. Буагильбер застонал.<br/> — Боже, есть здесь кто живой… — тихо произнес он, стараясь приподняться.<br/> — Это я, все будет хорошо! — выпалила Ребекка, быстро осматривая рыцаря, оценивая масштабы будущей работы.<br/> — Ребекка… Моя прекрасная роза Сарона… — чуть прохрипел Бриан — Бог сжалился над великом грешником и отправил меня в ад, наказав тобой…<br/> — Вы живы, сэр, но раны ваши серьезные. Позволь тебе помочь — Ребекка стала аккуратно расстегивать одежды рыцаря. Медлить было нельзя. Теперь, когда прошло немало времени, раны могут загноиться и тогда в условиях леса, Ребекки ничего другого не останется как начать копать храмовнику могилу. Она мотнула головой и продолжила расстегивать многочисленные крепления на его кольчуге и одежде.</p><p> — Ребекка… Ты вернулась и не смогла оставить меня… — улыбка тронула губы храмовника.<br/> — Тебе сейчас лучше помолчать. Надо беречь силы — она осторожно приложила свой пальчик к его губам — Пожалуйста.<br/> — Вот, не мучайся — Бриан с большим усилием достал обоюдоострый кинжал из-за пояса — Режь, так будет быстрее.<br/>Ребекка кивнула и стала проворно разрезать кожаные крепления.<br/> — Мне придется прижечь ваши раны, сэр, пока мы доберемся до Ротервуда, все может загноиться и тогда придется совсем туго. Будет очень больно, но другого выхода сейчас нет. — Ребекка старалась настроить Бриана и приободрить. Прижигание каленым железом сомнительное удовольствие.<br/> — Оставь плечо — это ерунда, а вот то, что засело у меня в груди… Я не могу дышать — слабо ответил Бриан, вытаскивая из своего плеча стрелу.<br/> — Вы должны мне немного помочь, сэр, — Ребекка не могла поднять Буагильбера. Ей нужно было стащить с него нижнюю рубашку — Я должна осмотреть вашу рану, разжечь костер и… — она взглотнула, так как рана на его груди действительно была довольно серьезная — И начать действовать — твердо закончила она.<br/>Буагильбер кивнул и собрав все свои силы одним движение разорвал оставшуюся на нем одежду и прислонился к стволу дерева. Ребекка стала снимать с него пояс.</p><p> — Что ты делаешь? — Бриан напрягся.<br/>  — Я закреплю ваш пояс вот здесь — она показала на ту часть тела, куда следовало наложить хоть что-то в качестве жгута. — Так вы потеряете меньше крови, когда я буду вытаскивать из вас стрелу. После, я прижгу рану и сниму жгут. Вы должны проявить терпение и мужество. — все это Ребекка говорила очень быстро, пока складывала костер из всего, что ей попадалось под руку — Я знаю, вы очень храбрый, доблестный рыцарь, поэтому придется немного потерпеть.<br/> — Меня не надо пугать болью, Ребекка, я хорошо представляю, что ты собираешься со мной сделать. Поверь, я и не такое переживал. — усмехнулся Бриан. Его бледное лицо пугало девушку, но она не подавала вида и уже разожгла костер. Храмовник слабел.<br/> — Ну, вот сейчас поглядим, как ваши слова расходятся с делом — улыбнулась Ребекка крепко затягивая пояс Бриана чуть ниже раны. Храмовник не издал не единого звука, а лишь внимательно глядел ей в глаза.<br/> — Сейчас я достану стрелу, а потом промою и сразу же прижгу рану — пояснила она, положив кинжал в огонь, а сама отцепила флягу с водой от своего пояса. — Вот, возьмите — Ребекка протянула ему крепкую ветку, чтобы Бриан не сломал зубы во время экзекуции.</p><p> Он мотнул головой, в знак того, что не нуждается в подобных, смягчающих его положение, предметах.<br/> — Будет очень больно — сказала Ребекка и уже хотела приступить к делу, как ее запястье перехватила крепкая рука Буагильбера.<br/> — Поцелуй меня — раздался его голос, отдаваясь эхом по всему лесу.<br/> — Что? Сейчас не время для подобных глупостей! Надо действовать, сэр — Ребекка была удивлена, что даже сейчас, когда все может обернуться очень скверно, храмовник думает совершенно о другом.<br/> — Вот и действуй. И говори мне «ты». — улыбнулся он — А если я умру, так и не узнаю, какого это — получить поцелуй от любимой женщины — глаза его выражали просьбу и смирение.<br/> — Ну, хорошо, только не хватай меня за руки, когда я потащу из тебя стрелу. — кивнула Ребекка.<br/> — Я тебя очень люблю, глупенькая, разве ты этого до сих пор не поняла… — Бриан осторожно прикоснулся своей грубой ладонью к ее лицу и нежно, насколько только хватило сил, прикоснулся своими губами к ее рту. Ребекка не отстранилась и не пыталась его оттолкнуть. Сейчас в ее голове была лишь одна мысль — как поскорее вытащить стрелу и прижечь рану. Время неумолимо шло.</p><p> — Люблю тебя… — снова прошептал Буагильбер отстраняясь, чуть погладив ее по щеке.<br/> — Теперь все? Ты готов? — глаза Ребекки выражали решительность.<br/> — Да, теперь хоть в ад прямиком — кивнул храмовник, не отпуская ее взглядом.<br/>Ребекка не стала больше откладывать и одни резким движение рванула застрявшую стрелу на себя. Но ничего не вышло — Ребекка с ужасом осознала, что железный наконечник стрелы очень плотно застрял. Она быстро обломила стрелу так низко, как это можно было сделать.<br/>Бриан застонал. Кровь хлынула из груди.</p><p> — Придется еще немного потерпеть — Ребекка взяла раскаленный кинжал и сделала несколько надрезов рядом. Так было бы легче достать застрявший наконечник.<br/>Буагильбер, сцепив зубы, пытался сохранять присутствие духа, но когда раскаленный кинжал стал резать его плоть, проклятия и брань сорвались с его губ.<br/> — Черт! Что же так больно! Дьявольское семя! — ругался Буагильбер, сжимая кулаки вместе с травой и землей.<br/> — Я же говорила, будет очень больно. Придется потерпеть еще немного. Прошу. Можете прочесть Радуйся, Благодатная Дева Мария — Ребекка сделала последний надрез и стала нащупывать наконечник руками. Через мгновение она вытащила железный осколок. И выдохнула.<br/> — Вот и все. Остается лишь промыть и прижечь еще раз. Еще немного и все будет хорошо — одобрительно кивнула Ребекка.<br/>Промыв рану, девушка тут же прижгла ее. На этот раз Буагильбер затих и прикрыл глаза. Ребекка насторожилась, уж не стало ли ему хуже от боли. Но Бриан тут же развеял ее сомнения.</p><p> — У меня уже сил нет, даже на проклятия, не то что на молитвы… Голова раскалывается — ответил он, заметив настороженный взгляд Ребекки.</p><p> — Я уже заканчиваю, теперь все будет хорошо — Ребекка улыбнулась, это придало Бриану сил — он снова открыл глаза и уставился на девушку, которая суетилась рядом. Ему было приятно, даже такой ценой, заполучить ее внимание.<br/>Приближался вечер и надо было подумать о ночлеге. В лесу было по-прежнему небезопасно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Глава 5. Превратности судьбы. Часть первая. Друзья.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наступили сумерки и в лесу стало холодать. Храмовник тихо дремал, лежа прямо на траве неподалеку от большой ели, которая милостиво раскинула свои ветви до самой земли. Ребекка покрепче привязала сэра Томаса к дереву, а сама стала разводить еще один большой костер — в лесу водилось много волков и лишь огонь мог отпугнуть зверей на какое-то время.</p><p>Пока она возилась с костром, Бриан проснулся и попытался привстать, но слабость и раны не дали ему этого сделать. Сумерки сгущались, а лес не был столь безопасным и надежным местом для ночлега. Храмовник понимал, в случае нападения разбойников, в его теперешнем незавидном положении он вряд ли сможет защитить Ребекку. Если смерть ему самому была не страшна, то за девушку Бриан беспокоился не на шутку.<br/> — Ребекка — его низкий голос прервал ее усилия в разведении костра — в этом лесу опасно оставаться на ночь. Как ты сама понимаешь, я не в лучшем виде…</p><p> — Вам, то есть тебе нужно больше отдыхать, я разведу еще один костер, на тот случай, если волки подберутся слишком близко. Надо уберечь сэра Томаса и твоего Замора. — ответила Ребекка, заканчивая с костром. Огонь потихоньку разгорался. — Я постараюсь не заснуть до самого утра, а потом я довезу тебя до ближайшего монастыря, если повезет.<br/> — Почему ты вернулась за мной? — неожиданный вопрос застал ее врасплох. Ребекка сама не могла объяснить истинную причину своего поступка — нет, это было нечто большее, чем просто желание помочь раненому.</p><p> — Я…я не могла оставить тебя одного, без помощи, раненым — тихо ответила Ребекка, стараясь не смотреть храмовнику в глаза.<br/> — А потом? Вернулась бы обратно в Йорк… — как-то грустно продолжил Бриан.<br/> — Да — нерешительно ответила Ребекка.<br/> — Неужели ты решила помочь тому, кто стал причиной твоих злоключений и несчастий? — храмовник сверлил ее нетерпеливым взглядом. Ему хотелось докопаться до истинных причин поступка Ребекки.<br/> — Тебе надо беречь свои силы. Я поступила так, как сочла нужным, так же, как бы я поступила будучи в Палестине. — Ребекка присела рядом с костром.<br/> — Ага. А потом из Йорка в Испанию? — Бриан не спускал с нее глаз.<br/>— Де Браси проболтался… Почему-то я опять не удивляюсь — ответила Ребекка и прислушалась. Вдалеке раздавался топот коней.<br/> Буагильбер тоже это услышал.<br/> — Ребекка, дай мне меч. Быстро — сказала храмовник — А сама иди к лошадям.<br/> — Вот — она подала Бриану меч — но зачем? Ты не сможешь сражаться.<br/> — Я знаю, но если это разбойники, я хотя бы погибну с оружием в руках. А ты сядешь на моего Замора и уедешь отсюда. — тон которым говорил Бриан не предполагал возражений.<br/> — Как же я тебя оставлю и твой конь… Он же только тебя слушается! А если они убьют тебя? Едем вместе! У нас получится! — Ребекка не хотела оставлять его погибать или подвергаться унижениям.<br/> — Будут грустно кричать по полям петухи! Не спорь со мной! — глаза Буагильбера загорелись прежним огнем — Потому что Замор гораздо выносливее и быстрее твоего сивого мерина! Если это разбойники, я не допущу, чтобы тебя постигла участь худшая, чем смерть!</p><p>  — А если это Уилфред и Гурт. Они должно быть поехали за мной следом — ответила Ребекка на его тираду.<br/> — Посмотрим, может быть и твои саксы, может быть и мои люди, которые тоже меня ищут, а может и разбойники. Кто знает. Но все равно, я прошу тебя, ступай к лошадям. — Бриан поглядел на девушку так, словно сам был готов усадить ее на коня и отправить куда подальше.<br/> — Хорошо — она не стала продолжать бессмысленный спор и пошла к Замору, который стоял рядом с сэром Томасом и мирно щипал траву.<br/>Вскоре топот коней приблизился. Опасения Буагильбера были напрасны — кавалькада состояла из его людей — оруженосцы, слуги и оба сарацинских невольника были здесь, а еще несколько слуг и людей Фрон де Бефа. Барон приказал искать Бриана и не возвращаться в замок пока те его не отыщут.</p><p>***</p><p> — Мой господин, вы сильно ранены. Сейчас мы отвезем вас обратно в Торкилстон — оруженосец Буагильбера, Болдуэн спешился с коня и в два счета оказался рядом с храмовником. Абдала взял под уздцы Замора и внимательно поглядел на Ребекку.<br/> — Она едет с нами — отрезал храмовник, поглядев на Амета, который тут же исполнил приказ своего господина и взял девушку за руку, что бы та никуда не смогла убежать.<br/> — Что?! Я никуда не поеду! — крикнула Ребекка, попытавшись высвободиться из рук сарацина — Я всего лишь хотела тебе помочь, а потом вернуться домой!<br/> — Но я-то не обещал тебе ничего такого! — усмехнулся Бриан, несмотря на боль от полученных ран, которая давала о себе при каждом движении — Никаких домой! Ты едешь со мной и точка! Что, наверняка уже пожалела, что решила меня спасти? — храмовник продолжал смеяться.<br/>" — Да уж, одна ошибка за другой — где была моя голова… Как всегда — надо было слушать старших — отец был прав… — подумала Ребекка — Надо было приложить тебя чем покрепче, еще в замке. Но ничего, не из таких передряг удавалось спастись. Не думай, подлый храмовник, что я тебя испугалась».<br/>Одним кивком головы он отдал распоряжение собраться в дорогу. Слуги быстро соорудили своеобразные носилки, которые закрепили между двух коней и положили туда своего хозяина. Ребекка же ехала верхом на Заморе вместе с его сарацинским невольником — Аметом.<br/> — Едем в замок Филиппа де Мальвуазена — сказал Бриан, он не очень-то доверял Реджинальду — к утру доберемся. Клеман — обратился он к одному из людей Фрон де Бефа — возвращайся в Торкилстон и передай своему хозяину, что мы едем к Филиппу, пусть отправит мою долю туда же.</p><p>Клеман поклонился, после, вскочил на коня и уехал, чтобы передать новости барону.<br/>Ребекка поняла, что ее доброта обернулась для нее самой новыми несчастьями. Незаметно она оторвала маленькую золотую пуговицу от манжета своего походного платья и бросила на дорогу. Это был поступок довольно безнадежный и отчаянный, продиктованный тем, что если Гурт и Уилфред будут ее искать, это им хоть как-то поможет, а умный Фангс сможет найти след. Но надежда в сердце Ребекки таяла, когда под утро им никто не встретился, их никто не преследовал и на рассвете кавалькада приехала к замку Филиппа де Мальвуазена, с которым храмовник водил близкую дружбу.<br/>Болдуэн нетерпеливо протрубил в рог, он беспокоился за хозяина.</p><p>***</p><p>Владения старшего из братьев Мальвуазенов были обширными. Зеленые дубравы расстилались за горизонт, а охотничьи угодья не уступали королевским. Замок Филиппа не был похож на Торкилстон, хоть и был укреплен не меньше цитадели Фрон де Бефа, вид строения был куда изящнее. Рядом раскинулись сады и медоносные луга.</p><p>После смерти своей любимой жены, Мальвуазен старший жил один. Иногда его навещал его младший брат Альберт, который был не разлей вода с Буагильбером, поэтому Филипп очень часто принимал обоих тамплиеров у себя в гостях. Ему было скучно, а жениться вновь он не хотел. Слишком он любил свою, так рано умершую, возлюбленную. Женившись по любви, Филипп лелеял надежду на продолжение своего рода, так как все земли, включая родовые поместья во Франции перешли ему, так как Альберт посвятил свою жизнь ордену Храма, и чтобы не потерять свои земли, Мальвуазен младший с легкой душой оставил все старшему брату. Но судьба повернулась иначе, лишив Филиппа единственной радости — не прошло и трех лет после венчания, как его любимая жена внезапно слегла и растаяла как свеча от неведомой болезни. Филипп не находил себе места, лишь поддержка его младшего брата и Бриана, вернула его к жизни.</p><p> Собираясь вместе они находили себе всевозможные развлечения, помимо выпивки и охоты, чем позже снискали славу самых развязных и необузданных рыцарей в окружении принца Джона.<br/>Филипп был рад приезду своего друга, он поспешил встретить храмовника во дворе замка.<br/> — Бриан, как хорошо, что ты наконец-то приехал, но в каком виде! Что приключилось на этот раз? — обеспокоенный взгляд Мальвуазена-старшего сосредоточился на ранах Бриана. Филипп тут же отдал приказ приготовить лучшие просторные покои в своем замке.<br/> — Досадная случайность — ответил Бриан, поглядев на Ребекку каким-то неприятным сальным взглядом, усмехнувшись при этом. Казалось, Филиппа ни чуть не удивило присутствие женщины в компании храмовника. — Спасибо, что согласился нас принять.<br/> — Мне Реджинальд написал, что вы с де Браси у него в замке гостите и потом собираетесь ко мне — растерянно ответил Филипп, провожая Бриана в покои. — Пришлю сейчас же тебе своего лекаря и напишу Альберту.<br/> — У меня уже есть лекарь — Бриан недвусмысленно поглядел на девушку, которая шла рядом с Аметом, который не отпускал ее не на секунду.<br/> — Отлично, но все же, я пришлю еще и своего. А она ничего — шепнул ему Филипп и тоже засмеялся — Лучше чем та, ну, которая предпоследняя. Которая… Ммм… Как ее звали?<br/> — Помолчи, Филипп — прошипел Бриан — И без этого тошно. Она… Мы встретились при других обстоятельствах.<br/> — Хорошо, хорошо, не волнуйся. Я нем как могила — снова рассмеялся Филипп, снова поглядев на Ребекку. — Пойду распоряжусь насчет завтрака, а ты отдохни, друг мой. Оставайся сколько хочешь, мне все равно одному скучно. Охота уже в печенках сидит.<br/>С этими словами Филипп покинул покои, куда отвели Ребекку и принесли Буагильбера.</p><p>***</p><p>Бриана положили на большую широкую кровать, один из слуг разжег камин и принес вещи. Ребекка глядела в окно, утро хоть и было солнечным, но настроение было «дождливым». Она никак не рассчитывала, что храмовник так подло может ее обмануть. Все его слова, обещания — все было лишь обманом, но Ребекка и раньше не питала каких-то иллюзий. Неужели ей опять придется строить план побега, но она не знает ни расположение замка, ни дороги, да и кроме Буагильбера ей никто не знаком.</p><p> — Прости, что мне пришлось тебя забрать с собой — низкий голос храмовника, которому как показалось стало немного лучше, отрезвил Ребекку.<br/> — Пришлось?! — Ребекка задохнулась от негодования и наглости храмовника.<br/> — Не мог же я оставить свою прелестную розу Сарона одну посреди леса, да еще ночью, да еще и с этим мерином, который бы вряд ли смог проскакать больше пяти миль -последние слова Бриан сказал с явным презрением.<br/> — Сэр Томас для меня больше, чем конь! Называй его как хочешь, мне все равно — Ребекка насупилась и отвернулась к окну.<br/> — Хорошо, прости — ему не хотелось, чтобы девушка дулась. — Просто этот конь… Гм… Он… В общем, таких даже на мельницу не возьмут…<br/> — Да что ты можешь знать об этом! Что такому как ты может быть ведомо! Сэр Томас — душа человека, который когда-то спас мне жизнь — Ребекка говорила с жаром, ее щеки снова запылали, а в глазах загорелся огонек. — Хоть сэр Томас перешагнул десяток лет, поверь, я не за что не отдам и не променяю это умнейшее создание.<br/> — А я было подумал подарить тебе нормальную лошадь — Бриан закатил глаза к потолку.<br/> — Не нужна мне НОРМАЛЬНАЯ лошадь. Я хочу уехать обратно в Ротервуд, а оттуда домой в Йорк — отрезала Ребекка — Теперь, когда ты находишься на попечении своего друга — я с чистой совестью могу вернуться.<br/> — А я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжала. Ребекка, присядь рядом, пожалуйста — глаза храмовника приняли странное выражение. В них отражалась просьба и нежность.<br/>«-Началось…- подумала Ребекка — Куда же мне деваться…»<br/> — Я люблю тебя — сказал Бриан и снова протянул свою широкую ладонь, как когда-то в Торкилстоне — сам не ожидал, что все так случится. Но я ни о чем не жалею, ты для меня не просто…<br/> — Надо же? Не просто кусок мяса, который хочется положить в миску с овощами и прожевать — резко прервала его Ребекка. — Как я могу тебе верить?<br/> — Зачем ты так… — глаза Буагильбера погрустнели. — Я честен с тобой, Ребекка.<br/> — Честен?! Ты смеешься надо мной?! Ты обещал не причинять мне неприятностей! Ты дал мне слово — а что вышло на деле? Я опять нахожусь бог знает где, в замке твоего друга, который от тебя, видимо, мало чем отличается, да еще и продолжаю слушать всю эту чушь, которую ты несешь при каждом удобном случае, она хороша лишь для придворных дам, да лишенных всякого ума наивных дур! — выпалила она. Терпению ее пришел конец. Да и неожиданный фокус, который устроил Бриан, поспособствовал.</p><p> — Поэтому ты решила убить меня свой дерзостью — вздохнул храмовник, постанывая и с трудом пытаясь привстать. — Я защищал тебя как мог… Теперь все болит и я беспомощен как младенец. Я спасал твою жизнь, между прочим.<br/> — Я знаю, прости… Не хотела тебя обижать — ответила она, Бриан видел, что ее все это угнетает и беспокоит, оттого его роза Сарона выпустила шипы. — Надо осмотреть твои раны и перебинтовать.<br/> — Меня надо поцеловать — ответил Буагильбер и снова улыбнулся, на лбу выступила испарина. — Твои поцелуи имеют волшебное свойство — ты разве не знала?<br/> — У тебя может быть жар. — Ребекка все же присела рядом и стала осматривать рыцаря, который несмотря на свою браваду, выглядел не лучшим образом. — Попрошу принести все необходимое и займусь тобой. Что же мне остается… Только при одном условии?<br/> — И чего хочет моя прекрасная волшебница? — Бриан оживился и попытался придвинуться к девушке поближе.<br/> — Отправить послание моему отцу, сообщить, что я жива и здорова — ответила Ребекка со всей серьезностью — Иначе, я…<br/>  — Хорошо — согласился Буагильбер, поймав ее руку и притянув к себе — я отправлю твое послание со своим человеком в Ротервуд в обмен на твой поцелуй.<br/> — ТЫ! Ты…! — у Ребекки больше не нашлось слов, когда она услышала его последние слова и увидела его довольное ухмыляющиеся лицо.<br/> — Опять будешь спорить или лучше начать действовать? — Бриан подмигнул и устроился поудобнее на больших шелковых подушках, словно король, разглядывая Ребекку непринужденным взглядом.<br/> — Хорошо — мрачно ответила Ребекка, выбора у нее не было. — Поцелуй, так поцелуй.<br/> — Но не такой как в лесу — неожиданно проговорил Буагильбер. — Не отталкивай меня слишком быстро. Я люблю, когда ты рядом.<br/>С этими словами он, несмотря на раны, обнял девушку и склонился к ее губам. Ребекка поймала себя на мысли, что храмовник вполне неплохо целуется.<br/>" — Мда, — подумала она, пока руки Бриана держали ее и прижимали к широкой мощной груди — опыт налицо, точнее… О боже, вот же горазд целоваться. Он все время хочет целоваться, как же сил-то хватает?».</p><p> — Мммм… Моя сладкая — раздался нежный шепотом храмовника, когда он с трудом, но оторвался от ее губ, словно попробовав сладчайшего шербета — Я люблю тебя. А теперь ты можешь написать твоему отцу послание, но не вздумай сообщать где ты находишься — сам прочитаю — Бриан прищурился. — Иначе, я не стану отправлять послание. Чего доброго сюда явиться орава какого-нибудь сброда и будет требовать вернуть тебя отцу. Мы ведь только начали наше знакомство.</p><p>Ребекка стукнула кулаком по постели. В глазах сверкнули слезы отчаяния. Опять храмовник ловко перехитрил ее. Почему она позволяет ему снова и снова проделывать над ней свои фокусы.<br/>" — Так мне и надо, нельзя быть слишком доброй — пронеслось у нее в голове — И карамельные петушки закончились. Эх… А был бы такой отличный ключик… Ведь палочки для них делают из такой плотной деревяшки, что все зубы переломать можно… Или не закончились?».<br/> — Оооо, я кажется перегнул палку, моя прекрасная лилия, — сказал Бриан, заглядывая в глаза Ребекки — Но мне вовсе не хочется подставлять своего близкого друга, у которого мы сейчас гостим.<br/> — Разве любящий человек будет принуждать и причинять боль? Разве угрозами можно вырвать настоящие чувства? — тихо ответила Ребекка.</p><p> — Знаю, я не лучший образчик, коих представляют хваленые трубадуры, что распевают любовные песни и мои ухаживания тебе поперек горла, — сказал Бриан, поглаживая ее руку, которую он продолжал держать в своих широких мозолистых ладонях — Мне приходится применять все, что приходит в голову, чтобы удержать тебя рядом. Не сердись на меня, но мои порывы благородны, поверь.<br/> — Что ты попросишь потом за твои мнимые благородные порывы? — Ребекка пристально посмотрела в его темные глаза — Я прекрасно понимаю, что дело не ограничится поцелуями!<br/> — А ты бы хотела большего? — с надеждой в голосе спросил храмовник, снова придвигаясь ближе.<br/> — Бесстыдник и пошляк — Ребекка отвернулась и стала разглядывать комнату.<br/> — Помиримся, Ребекка? — Бриан скорчил забавную рожу и сморщил нос. Девушка не удержалась и рассмеялась, рожа действительно была при забавная. — Я спасал тебя, а ты спасла меня. Стоит ли нам рубить с плеча и разрушать нашу дружбу?<br/>Лукавый и внезапный вопрос Буагильбера подтолкнул Ребекку к такому же неожиданному решению — если храмовник и сам проделывает с ней ловкие фокусы, извлекая для себя выгоду из сложившегося положения, почему бы и ей не сыграть в подобную игру?</p><p> — Ты прав, сэр рыцарь. Раз уж таковы обстоятельства и кроме тебя у меня нет никакого покровителя и защитника, не стоит нам ссориться. — улыбнулась она в ответ.<br/> — Я на самом деле не хотел ничего дурного в отношении тебя — глаза Бриана стали серьезными, но он по-прежнему не выпускал руку Ребекки из своих рук — Не бойся, я не буду просить тебя о чем-то большем, дальше поцелуев дело не зайдет, без твоего согласия, желания или… в общем… Я… — храмовник замялся, он поймал себя на мысли, что ему стыдно, это удивительное открытие было для него столь неожиданным, что он не знал как продолжить свою мысль.<br/> — Что? Еще придумаете какую-нибудь гадость, чтобы заставить меня плясать под вашу дудку? — Ребекка не верила ему.<br/>В этот момент в комнату вошли слуги и один из оруженосцев Буагильбера. Болндуэн держал в руках широкую миску с горячей водой, через его плечо было перекинуто льняное полотенце. Брить своего господина или подстричь ему бороду, либо волосы мог лишь он. Зайдя с важным видом, будто глашатай при королевском дворе, Болдуэн окинул презрительным взглядом Ребекку, которая сидела рядом с его господином.</p><p> — Как хорошо — сказала она, стараясь перевести разговор в другое русло — горячая вода как раз нам пригодится.<br/> — Это для моего господина, а не для тебя, приблуда — бросил Болдуэн, который отнюдь не жаловал выбор хозяина, и тут же встретил грозный яростный взгляд Буагильбера, не успев договорить.<br/> — Ах ты, паршивец! Я прикажу выпороть тебя во дворе при всех! Ублюдок! Это твоя госпожа и ты будешь ей подчиняться как и мне! — рявкнул храмовник — Еще хоть раз я услышу от тебя подобное или госпожа пожалуется на твои выходки — я тебя так взгрею, что неделю сесть не сможешь! Будешь спать на животе! Шкуру с тебя спущу!<br/>При этом Бриан запустил кубок с недопитым вином прямо в своего оруженосца.</p><p>Болдуэн в одно мгновение ока поставил миску с водой на стол вместе с полотенцем и заикаясь на чистом французском произнес робкое извинение и скрылся в дверном проеме, чуть не сбив Амета с ног, который нес большой поднос с едой.<br/> — Проклятое отродье! Вон с глаз моих! — Бриан продолжал бушевать и лишь боль, которая напомнила о его положении, немного остудила его пыл. — Амет, — обратился он к своему сарацинскому слуге — Позаботься еще и о этом мерине… То есть о коне госпожи. Да смотри, не выпускай это животное дальше конюшни, пока госпожа не пожелает с ним прогуляться. А то, кто его знает, куда он может убежать — прибавил храмовник, припоминая ту прыть, с которой сэр Томас перемахнул через ров и подъемный мост в Торкилстоне.</p><p> — Да, мой господин, сейчас же займусь этим скакуном — не без тени иронии ответил Амет, для которого сэр Томас был не конем, а сущим наказанием не весть за какие грехи, ведь это бестия уже успела перекусать всех, кто только осмеливался взять его за повод. Сэр Томас с огромным трудом был водворен на конюшню, отдельно от остальных лошадей.<br/> — И пусть нас никто не беспокоит до самого ужина! — прибавил Бриан, давая понять всем своим видом, что созерцать более он никого не желает, кроме  своей прекрасной гурии.<br/> — Но мой господин — начал было один из людей Бриана.<br/> — Ты оглох или мне тебя тоже отправить на конюшню? — прервал его Буагильбер — Все вон!</p><p>Больше задавать вопросы никто не осмелился. Двери закрылись и Ребекка спокойно смогла приступить к осмотру и перевязке ран.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Часть вторая. Не отправленное письмо.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прошла целая неделя с тех самых пор как Бриан де Буагильбер вместе со своими людьми и Ребеккой приехал в замок своего друга Филиппа де Мальвуазена. Храмовник шел на поправку на удивление скоро. Ребекка ухаживала за ним, а вскоре он сам стал вставать с постели и даже мог ходить без помощи своего сарацинского слуги Амета, но все же раны давали о себе знать и он скоро утомлялся, тогда Ребекка просила сарацина сразу же отвести храмовника обратно, чтобы тот не тратил силы понапрасну.</p><p>Но никто так и не явился за Ребеккой, как и предполагал храмовник. Он прекрасно умел заметать следы. Уилфред и Гурт, спустя несколько дней поисков, вернулись в Ротервуд ни с чем. Даже умный Фангс не смог взять след и найти хотя бы какую-то зацепку, где искать Ребекку.</p><p>Горю Исаака не было границ — он был уверен, что теперь, когда благородный и необдуманный поступок Ребекки, обернулся ее пропажей, храмовник наверняка воспользуется этим и уж теперь-то ни за какие деньги не отдаст его единственную дочь, да и где же их возможно было искать, когда после Торкилстона они словно в воздухе растворились. Там, буду в плену у Фрон де Бефа, Исаак по крайней мере знал, что его кровь и плоть, его любимая дочь, его Ребекка жива и находится, пусть и в застенках, но все же рядом и он знал о ее присутствии. Она была жива. А на этот раз — надежда таяла с каждым уходящим днем.</p><p>Седрик дал слово Исааку, что они отыщут Ребекку, чего бы это не стоило. Айвенго и леди Ровена хоть и объявили о свадьбе, но решили отложить это событие, пока Ребекка не найдется. Всем слугам было приказано расспрашивать всех и каждого, кто встречался по дороге в Йорк и обратно о девушке или храмовнике со свитой, но никто ничего не знал.<br/>Так прошла еще одна неделя.</p><p>Пока Бриан отдыхал или спал, Ребекка часто прогуливалась в компании Филиппа де Мальвуазена. К удивлению девушки он не был подвержен предрассудкам по поводу цвета кожи, различия в вероисповедании или другой несусветной глупости, которые не были свойственны и самому де Буагильберу. Филипп оказался приятным и интересным собеседником, способным поддержать живой любопытный разговор на любые темы, галантным мужчиной и ловким наездником. Он сам помог Ребекке выбрать новое седло для сэра Томаса и заново перековать коня.</p><p>Филипп был рад найти такого собеседника как Ребекка, Бриан еще не совсем оправился от своих ран и был намного раздражительней, чем обычно, а Мальвуазен любил хорошую беседу не меньше, чем добрый кубок с отличным вином, которое Буагильбер привез ему из дальних стран в подарок.</p><p>Филиппу было все равно, была ли Ребекка иудейской веры или христианка, была ли она подкидышем без роду и племени, либо дамой благородного происхождения — он с удовольствием составлял ей компанию для игры в шахматы, занимая место Бриана, когда тот начинал утомляться и ему требовался отдых.</p><p>Как-то раз Филипп сам предложил Ребекке совершить вместе конную прогулку вокруг его замка — ему показалось, что девушка грустит, а ее бесконечное сопротивление Буагильберу высасывает из нее последние силы, какие только оставались, после лечения храмовника. Он как никто другой отлично знал своего друга и на что тот был способен, поэтому Филипп решил хоть немного приободрить Ребекку. Он находил ее занятной, прелестной и очень приятной собеседницей.<br/> — Благодарю вас, сэр Филипп, что вы скрашиваете мой плен — отвечала Ребекка на очередной вопрос Мальвуазена, почему она грустит.<br/> — Знаю как может досаждать мой близкий друг Бриан, решил, что конная прогулка пойдет вам на пользу, леди — отвечал Филипп, помогая Ребекке сесть на сэра Томаса. Сам же Мальвуазен был отличным наездником и умелым охотником, как и его младший брат Альберт. Роскошный конь андалузской породы, привезенный с большим трудом из Испании, был его любимцем и составлял разительный контраст с сэром Томасом.<br/> — Я не леди — грустно ответила Ребекка — А всего лишь пленница вашего неугомонного друга.<br/> — Ну что вы — улыбнулся Филипп, вручая Ребекке поводья — Вы больше леди, чем те, коих мне удавалось видеть при дворе самого французского короля, да и Буагильбера я понять могу — вы очень красивая, но вместе с тем очень смелая и мужественная. Я был поражен рассказом Бриана о вашем пребывании в Палестине.<br/> — Вы очень добры, сэр, наверняка ваш друг не забыл упомянуть почему я отправилась туда — отвечала она на любезные речи Мальвуазена.</p><p> — Да, но вы спасали людей, мужественно пережили столько лишений и… И вы смогли выжить в этом кровавом побоище. Я был там и знаю, о чем говорю. — Филипп сел на коня и они отправились на прогулку.<br/>Так они ехали какое-то время, продолжая неспешную беседу. Филипп расспрашивал Ребекку ту об одном, то о другом, то о ее дороге обратно в Англию, то о турнире в Эшби, посмеиваясь каждый раз, когда девушка упоминала о своих попытках освободиться от его друга-храмовника. Дорога рядом с замком лежала среди небольших садов, раскинувшихся вокруг. Недалеко был гигантский широкий ров с водой, который окружал замок и был призван служить необходимой дополнительной защитой. От Ребекки не укрылось и то, что рядом, соединенный этим самым рвом, был и слив для сточных вод, довольно широкий, что туда без труда мог пролезть человек, но куда он вел не знал никто.<br/>Тем временем, Бриан проснулся, ему хотелось сделать глоток свежего воздуха, не смотря на то, что наступила осень и погода была прохладной, камин приходилось топить каждый день, он встал и распахнул окно. Холодный воздух ворвался в комнату, несколько пожухлых листьев, сорвавшихся с деревьев, залетели и упали ему под ноги.<br/>Неожиданно его взгляд упал на дорогу рядом с замком — там он увидел их — своего близкого друга Филиппа де Мальвуазена и Ребекку, ехавшую с ним рядом на своем коне. В душу Бриана закралась ревность — почему? Как так вышло, что Ребекка его гонит и не выносит его присутствия, с трудом терпит его прикосновения, а с его другом спокойно прогуливается и разговаривает, и… И еще смеется! Нет, не может быть!</p><p> — Так вот что ты затеял, Филипп, ну уж нет! Я тебе не позволю охмурять мою женщину у меня на глазах! Хорош, нечего сказать — пока его лучший друг валяется беспомощным и больным, он уже принялся ухаживать за чужой женщиной! — проворчал Буагильбер, с силой захлопнув окно. — Вот значит как, моя прекрасная роза Сарона — я из кожи вон лезу, жизнью рискую…а она… Не все так просто, Ребекка, ты еще покоришься мне!</p><p>***</p><p>Вечером был ужин в большом зале замка. Филипп пригласил Бриана поужинать вместе с ним, так как храмовнику было уже значительно лучше, да и компания была у них, что надо. Они вспоминали былые времена, крестовый поход и обсуждали перемирие с Саладином. Мальвуазен также пожелал, чтобы и Ребекка присоединилась к их трапезе. Хоть Буагильбер и придумывал разнообразные отговорки на ходу, но настойчивость его друга да и неожиданное желание Ребекки наконец-то познакомиться с замком, взяли верх и Бриан, хоть и нехотя, но согласился.</p><p>Оба рыцаря веселились и подшучивая друг над другом, вспоминали те страшные события в Палестине, когда им было совершенно не до смеха.<br/>Под конец ужина, когда расторопные слуги понесли разнообразные сладости и фрукты в качестве десерта, менестрель, служивший для развлечения в замке Филиппа, стал развлекать гостей и хозяина песнями.<br/>Мальвуазен и Бриан подхватили известный мотив и стали напевать вместе с менестрелем. Оба они знатно напились, но могли держаться на ногах. Филипп встал и размахивая кубком пел громче всех.<br/>Остальные последовали их примеру.</p><p>На весь зал раздавались мужские голоса, распевающие очень популярную песню  французских крестоносцев про короля Людовика Святого. Рыцари, а также их оруженосцы и слуги, которые ужинали за нижним столом, пели хором и стучали своими кубками и кулаками по столам, выстукивая в такт песне.</p><p>Le Roy Louis a convoqué,<br/>Tous ses barons et chevaliers.<br/>Le Roy Louis a demandé,<br/>«Qui veut me suivre où que j'irai?»</p><p>Les plus ardents se sont dressés,<br/>Ont juré Foi, Fidélité.<br/>Les plus prudents ont deviné,<br/>Où le Roy voulait les mener.</p><p>Ainsi parla le Duc de Baume,<br/>«Je combattrai pour le royaume.»<br/>Le Roy lui dit «c'est point assez:<br/>Nous défendrons la Chrétienté.»</p><p>Ainsi parla Seigneur d'Estienne:<br/>«Je défends la terre chrétienne,<br/>Mais je ne veux pas m'en aller<br/>Semer la mort dessus la mer.»</p><p>«Ah», dit le Roy, «notre domaine,<br/>S'étend sur la rive africaine,<br/>Jusqu'au désert le plus avant.<br/>C'est notre fief, et prix du sang.»</p><p>S'en est allé le Roy Louis.<br/>Les plus fidèles l'ont suivi.<br/>S'en sont allés bien loin, bien loin,<br/>Pour conquérir le fief divin.</p><p>Ребекка не стала дожидаться пока подпившие рыцари начнут горланить очередную песнь, хоть Филипп и пел очень приятно, но распалившийся от вина Бриан, который стал глядеть на нее настолько откровенно, словно раздевая Ребекку своими темными блестящими глазами, что как только закончился ужин она поспешила удалиться обратно в покои.</p><p>Ребекка никак не могла заснуть, мысли об отце не давали ей покоя, а в последний раз, когда она просила Буагильбера отправить послание отцу, обернулось для нее очень неприятной сценой — храмовник, который казался тихим, неожиданно стал требовать от нее большего, чем просто поцелуй, как было раньше, но на этот раз Ребекка не огласилась на подобный обмен. После, Бриан просил прощения и даже падал перед ней на колени, стараясь загладить свое поведение, но Ребекка понимала, что рано или поздно этот неугомонный рыцарь возмет свое. Время шло, она знала, что каждый день в неведении для ее несчастного отца стоит несколько лет жизни.</p><p>С такими мыслями она сидела у камина, несмотря на глубокую ночь, сон все никак не шел. Неужели у нее совсем не осталось выхода? Неужели ее доброта и благородство теперь обернутся против нее? Ведь как оказалось, для нее самой их не нашлось.</p><p>Пока она сидела у камина и предавалась грустным мыслям, дверь растворилась и в комнату вошел Бриан де Буагильбер. Ребекка поднялась на ноги и отошла чуть дальше.<br/>Храмовник был пьян. Он покачивался, но все же стоял на ногах. Его раскрасневшиеся от вина щеки и блестящие глаза придавали его внешности нечто дьявольское.<br/>Бриан закрыл дверь и повернул ключ в замке. Ребекка нервно взглотнула, бежать ей было, окно хоть и было примерно таким же как в Торкилстоне, но на нем была решетка. Да и внизу зиял огромный ров с водой.<br/> — Сокровище мое — начал храмовник, подходя к ней пошатываясь, расстегивая до конца ворот своей туники — Почему ты до сих пор не спишь? Уже ночь на дворе. А я не стал к тебе торопиться… Мы с Филиппом засиделись, я думал, и ты уже спишь и видишь сладкие сны.</p><p> — Я… — начала было Ребекка, но она понимала, что сейчас не лучшее время снова просить храмовника отправить послание Исааку, но когда бы настало это лучшее время, она все же взяла себя в руки и решительно продолжила — Я думала о своем отце, ты обещал мне отправить мое послание и так этого не сделал. А последний разговор на эту тему ты превратил в низкий бессовестный торг.<br/> — Я помню — Бриану вспомнились подробности их разговора, это рассмешило его — Ты можешь попросить, но условия те же!<br/> — Для моего отца каждый день, проведенный в неведении — смерти подобно! Неужели ты можешь быть таким жестоким! — Ребекка закрыла руками лицо. Нет слез не было, рыданий тоже. Она не знала, что ей делать, а вид Бриана, да вдобавок от него разило вином, вызывал у нее отвращение.<br/> — Ребекка — вдруг промолвил Буагильбер, но уже совершенно другим, ласковым голосом — Что с тобой? Ты плачешь?<br/>Он подошел к ней и обнял, поглаживая ее по плечам и голове.<br/> — Я зашел слишком далеко — запах вина ударил Ребекке в лицо — Но это ты сама вынудила меня быть таким. Жестоким и непримиримым.</p><p> — Я? — Ребекка не верила своим ушам — Чем же, позволь узнать, сэр рыцарь?<br/>  — «Сэр рыцарь» — передразнил ее Буагильбер, который вовсе не собирался отпускать ее — Ненавижу, когда ты меня так называешь. У меня есть имя, если ты его не забыла.<br/> — Какого палестинского сарацина, вы сэр Бриан де Буагильбер нарушаете данное вами слово? И чем же я виновата? — Ребекка оттолкнула храмовника и присела на кровать.<br/> — Ты разгуливала с Филиппом как не в чем не бывало! — выпалил Бриан, глаза его сверкнули гневом — Тогда как меня, ты всячески избегаешь, я вынужден вымаливать у тебя поцелуи! Я должен торговаться с тобой всякий раз, когда просто хочу побыть рядом с тобой! Любого нормального мужчину это выведет из себя! И Филипп… тоже хорош, так и вился вокруг тебя, но похоже тебе это пришлось по вкусу!</p><p>Ребекка некоторое время глядела на Бриана, а потом рассмеялась, задорно и заливисто, как когда-то на турнире в Эшби. Увидев это, от досады и злости, Буагильбер со всей силы стукнул по столу кулаком. Все, что было на столе зазвенело, столь грустно и протяжно, что не дало облегчения, а лишь напомнило о глупом положении, в которое он только что сам себя поставил, давая волю своей ревности и гневу.<br/> — Ну, хорошо — сказал он, разом осушив стакан с водой, который с самого утра стоял на маленьком столике рядом с постелью — Завтра ты напишешь письмо твоему отцу, а один из моих людей отвезет послание в Ротервуд. Я ничего не буду требовать от тебя взамен.</p><p>Храмовник вдруг стал кротким и тихим, это хоть и насторожило Ребекку, но она тут же воспользовалась его предложением, не теряя времени она незамедлительно села писать послание отцу.<br/>Пока девушка писала при свете свечей, Бриан стащил с себя тунику и прилег на кровать. Его глаза внимательно следили за Ребеккой. Он разглядывал ее профиль, чуть вьющиеся пяди волос, шею… Потом его взгляд спустился дальше и вот, уже через пару мгновений, он сам поймал себя на мысли, что если сейчас же не прекратит эту пытку, которую сам себе устроил, его честное слово, данное Ребекке, окажется под большим вопросом.<br/>Через какое-то время она закончила писать и свернула послание в несколько раз.<br/> — Отлично — отрезал Бриан — Завтра на рассвете отправлю его с моим человеком, а теперь, иди ко мне, на дворе глубокая ночь и тебе надо хорошенько выспаться.</p><p>Спать им по-прежнему приходилось в одной постели. Несмотря на это, Буагильбер никогда не позволял себе ничего лишнего — только поцелуй перед тем как отойти ко сну, либо крепкие объятия, когда камин остывал и Ребекка начинала замерзать. Он сам себе не позволял пересечь ту грань, которая разделяла их тела. Бриан удивлялся сам себе — как он мог сдерживать себя такое долгое время. Все же раны не давали ему действовать в полную силу, да и сам храмовник не хотел прерывать подобными действиями сложившуюся связь между ними. В глубине души он питал надежду, что как только Ребекка начнет доверять ему чуть больше — он возьмет свое с лихвой. <br/>Несмотря на то, что от Бриана разило вином за версту, Ребекке пришлось переодеться за широкой ширмой в ночное одеяние и лечь спать рядом.<br/> — Прости, знаю, наверно тебе не очень приятно, от меня разит как от бочки с вином — Бриан закрыл ее теплым одеялом, а потом обнял ее — Мы с Филиппом давно не виделись после похода, лишь на турнире. Он мой близкий друг и у нас нет друг от друга секретов.</p><p> — Ты ему рассказал про меня — отозвалась Ребекка, которая вроде бы начинала засыпать.<br/> — Да, конечно и про то как ты оказалась в Палестине, и про то, как мы с тобой встретились впервые в Ротервуде — прошептал Бриан, все крепче прижимая к себе девушку.<br/> — Знаешь — вдруг сказала Ребекка — У тебя бывают благородные порывы, будь же благороден до конца. Отпусти меня. Ведь между нами не может быть ничего общего — ты христианин, я воспитывалась в иудейской семье. Ты принадлежишь ордену Храма, я — проклятому презираемому племени. Нашему союзу, даже если бы таковой случился, не суждена долгая жизнь.<br/> — Глупости и предрассудки — буркнул Буагильбер — Ночью всякая нелепица лезет в голову, кто из нас выпил больше, чем ему положено?<br/> — Так ты согласишься отпустить меня? — продолжала Ребекка, которая неожиданно повернулась к нему лицом. Их глаза встретились.<br/> — Ни за что, мое сокровище — ответил Бриан — Даже, если мне придется отдать свою жизнь, я ни за что не расстанусь с тобой. Это судьба и ты должна принять и понять это. А теперь спи, иначе я могу опять передумать и никаких писем.<br/> — Хорошо, доброй ночи — шепнула Ребекка и закрыла глаза.<br/> — Доброй ночи — с этими словами храмовник не удержался и поцеловал ее, впрочем, он делал это каждый вечер, перед сном. Сам же он долго не мог заснуть — он то разглядывал спящую рядом Ребекку, то думал о чем-то своем. Ночь пролетела незаметно.</p><p>***</p><p>На следующее утро послание было отправлено в Ротервуд, о чем Бриан сам сообщил своей розе Сарона. Ребекка была рада и более внимательна к нему в этот день, чем обычно. Они даже прогулялись вместе вдоль башенной стены. Долго разговаривали и обедали вместе.</p><p>Буагильбер окончательно решил не отпускать от себя желанную женщину и даже почти смирился с тем, что дальше поцелуев сейчас, дело не зайдет. Он выжидал, словно хищник, лучшего момента. И он, как разумел Бриан, должен был настать совсем скоро.</p><p> — Почему ты такая грустная сегодня? Мой прекрасный цветок Палестины, еще мгновение и твои глаза наполнятся слезами — Бриан присел рядом с Ребеккой и взял ее руки в свои, не сдержавшись, прильнув к ним своими горячими губами.<br/> — Отец не отвечает на мои послания… — ответила она, а ее глаза на самом деле наполнились слезами, в душе что-то сжалось. — Что-то случилось или… Или он проклял меня за то, что я осталась лечить тебя. нет, он бы понял, видимо, что-то случилось…<br/>  — Ну, что ты, мое сокровище, моя сладкая — стал шептать храмовник, воспользовавшись растерянностью и печалью Ребекки, приобнял ее. — Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо. Твой отец мудрый человек и все поймет. Наверняка ему нужно еще немного времени, чтобы все взвесить и…<br/> — Нет, нет, отец обязательно бы ответил. Твои люди действительно не получили от него ответа? — взволнованного спросила Ребекка, глядя на Буагильбера с надеждой.</p><p> — Нет, моя прекрасная, но как я и говорил, ему нужно время и потом у него могут быть неотложные дела. Может быть письмо еще не попало ему в руки или он еще не читал — попытался выкрутиться храмовник. Он тщательно скрывал от Ребекки, что все ее послания он читал, а потом жег в камине, когда девушка не могла видеть. Бриан решительно не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал о ней и где она находится. Он ни за что не хотел ее отпускать.<br/>Ребекка опустила голову, волнение и тревожные мысли никак не отпускали, в этот момент она почувствовала как сильные руки Буагильбера обвились вокруг ее талии.</p><p> — Не надо грустить, мое счастье, моя Ребекка — Бриан принялся осыпать ее лицо и шею легкими поцелуями, все сильнее и сильнее обнимая красавицу. — Разве моя забота не приносит тебе радости? Разве мое обращение с тобой не вызывает у тебя ничего в ответ? Я исполню любое твое желание, любой твой каприз…<br/>Поцелуи не прекращались, а наоборот, распаленный близостью желанной женщины, храмовник перешел в наступление.<br/> — Пожалуйста, не надо. Прекрати. — Ребекка старалась отдалиться и не провоцировать и без того страстного необузданного в своих желаниях Буагильбера.<br/> — Иди ко мне — шептал он с жаром — моя сладкая, маленькая моя, я не причиню тебе зла. Я люблю тебя… Вот увидишь, я могу быть очень нежным и ласковым…<br/>Его горячее дыхание и горящие глаза пугали Ребекку, так как справиться с пылающим страстью крепким мужчиной, коим был Бриан, ей уж точно было не под силу. Да и замок принадлежал его близкому другу, о побеге думать было нечего. Да и куда бы ей удалось сбежать — местность была ей совершенно не знакома. Вокруг были леса и нескончаемые поля — угодья Филиппа де Мальвуазена. Но уступать его притязаниям она вовсе не собиралась.</p><p> — Убери от меня руки, сейчас же — процедила она сквозь зубы, стараясь отодвинуться как можно дальше.<br/> — Тебе понравится, я буду очень, очень нежным — пропел Буагильбер и на этот раз осмелел настолько, что повалил сопротивляющуюся Ребекку на постель, осторожно, но настойчиво развязывая шнурки на ее платье — Я тебя обожаю… Как же я могу причинить тебе что-то неприятное. Иди ко мне, ну же, не бойся. Ты такая сладкая… Я все время думаю о тебе. А ты не замечаешь моих страданий, не замечаешь как мне мучительно больно, когда ты отвергаешь мои ласки, мои старания. У тебя ведь нет возлюбленного, так почему бы тебе не подарить свои чувства, свою нежность и ласку мне? Разве я этого не достоин? Разве я тебе совсем не нравлюсь как мужчина?</p><p> — Отпусти меня — повторила Ребекка, взмолившись и отчаянно попытавшись выбраться из крепких рук Бриана, но у нее ничего не вышло — Ну, пожалуйста!<br/> — А если я не хочу тебя отпускать! — глаза Бриана засветились огнями, а его губы впились в ее шею. — Это Я! Я не отправлял ни одного твоего послания! Все твои письма я сжег вот в этом самом камине!<br/> — Как?! За что?! — она не могла поверить, что храмовник нарушил свое слово.</p><p> — Чтобы ты осталась со мной! Я не хочу тебя отпускать и не отпущу! И не надейся — прорычал Бриан, сжимая девушку в своих объятия так сильно, что швы на ее платье начинали трещать.<br/> — Пусти! Мне больно! — крикнула Ребекка и ударила его ногой в пах.<br/>Буагильбер не ожидал такого поворота событий. Резкая боль заставила его опустить девушку. Храмовник повернулся, согнувшись, и приложил руку к тому месту, куда пришлась нога его прелестной гурии.<br/> — Проклятье! За что? Мммм… — простонал он, скорчившись на постели— зачем же так…мммм…<br/> — Раз ты не понимаешь слов — пришлось действовать! — Ребекка тут же вскочила на ноги.<br/> — Я лишь хотел ласки и доставить тебе удовольствие, разве тебе не было приятно? Неужели мои прикосновения не вызывают в тебе желания и тот волшебный трепет в теле? — продолжал Бриан, превозмогая боль.<br/> — Нарушая свои собственные обещания и клятвы? Ты речь человеческую понимаешь? — улыбнулась Ребекка — Я же попросила меня не трогать. А тебе — разве не было приятно мое прикосновение?<br/>Бриан молчал и морщился от боли.<br/> — Не слышу ответа — продолжила она, прищурившись — Видимо, мои прикосновения производят ровно то же впечатление, что и твои.<br/> — Проклятье! — выпалил Бриан и уже хотел было вскочить с кровати, но боль в паху не давала этого сделать.<br/> — Вижу, понимаю, даже немного сочувствую вашему положению, но мне следует оставить вас на какое-то время. Пойду, подышу свежим воздухом. Да и со стены вид куда лучше — ответила Ребекка на его восклицание и вышла из комнаты.</p><p>***</p><p>Она поднялась на ту самую стену, где они недавно гуляли. Ребекка поглядела вниз — там был все тот же глубокий ров с водой. Вдалеке простирались леса и поля. Ветер был по-осеннему холодный, а деревья оделись в цветные наряды, словно готовясь к какому-то торжеству.</p><p> — Да… — здесь ее мысли вслух никто не мог услышать — Жаль, что я не умею плавать, а еще печальней — летать.<br/>Она глядела на улетающих за горизонт птиц и мысль о свободе снова поселились в ее голове.<br/>Неожиданно, будто прочитав ее мысли на стене появился Буагильбер.<br/>— У тебя ничего не выйдет, Ребекка. Это не замок Фрон де Бефа. Тебе некуда деваться. — Буагильбер медленно приближался к ней, ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы девушка вновь воспользовалась его слабостью и замешательством как было в Торкилстоне. Он больше не хотел давать против себя такого оружия.<br/> — Неужели? — язвительно ответила она, отступив на самый край стены. Внизу был тот самый глубокий ров с водой — ее единственное спасение.</p><p>— Ты этого не сделаешь — говорил храмовник, Бриан до последнего не верил, что Ребекка прыгнет. — Ты не умеешь плавать, да и потом — это же чистое самоубийство!</p><p> — Может заодно и плавать научусь, кто знает? — усмехнулась она и сделала еще один шаг.<br/> — Я признаю свои грехи — мне хотелось проучить тебя, когда ты отвергла мои ухаживания еще в Ротервуде, а потом пренебрегла моим вниманием на турнире — продолжал храмовник, медленной и осторожной поступью приближаясь к ней. — Я еще никогда ни от кого не получал отказа, я не привык к подобному. Вот и захотел показать тебе, чем может обернуться твоя дерзость, но мне совершенно не хотелось, чтобы ты страдала от сложившейся ситуации. Я не хотел тебе зла. Я…на самом деле хотел, чтобы ты была со мной.<br/> — Значит, ты все время меня обманывал? — ответила Ребекка — А я все это время искала выход из этой ситуации в которую ты меня засунул! И кажется, этот самый выход я все же нашла!<br/>С этими словами, Ребекка резко развернулась и прыгнула…</p><p>Бриан не ожидал такого поступка, он надеялся, что как в Торкилстоне ему удастся уговорить свою Эндорскую волшебницу, но не тут то было. Несколько мгновений он стоял будто вкопанный, не веря в произошедшее, но очнувшись, он кинулся вниз по лестнице, пробежав несколько пролетов, Бриан выбежал в главный зал.<br/> — Спустить мост! Быстрей! — орал он, его голос и вид перепугали Филиппа, оруженосцев и слуг. — Спустить мост!!!<br/> — Что случилось, Бриан? На тебе лица нет! — Филипп поднялся со своего места.<br/> — Прикажи спустить мост! Сейчас же! Ребекка прыгнула со стены в ров с водой, когда мы прогуливались — это известие произвело впечатление на Мальвуазена старшего.<br/> — Что?! — ответил рыцарь и снова сел от неожиданности.<br/> — Прикажи спустить мост!!! — Бриан не прекращал вопить, все кинулись во двор замка.<br/>Мост был спущен и всем было приказано искать и спасать Ребекку.</p><p>***</p><p>Прыгнув в холодную грязную воду, коей был заполнен ров вокруг замка, Ребекка очень быстро оказалась под водой. Она не умела плавать, а ров был глубокий. Ей удалось вынырнуть и глотнуть воздуха, но пробарахтавшись так какое-то время, силы изменили ей и она почувствовала, что вновь погружается под воду. Вдохнув в последний раз поглубже, она нырнула, чтобы попытаться укрыться от выбежавших слуг и воинов, которые во что бы то ни стало должны были найти девушку.<br/>К счастью для Ребекки в ров спускались и сточные воды, а отвод для них был настолько широким и длинным, что туда вполне мог пролезть человек немаленького роста. Этим она и воспользовалась. Наглотавшись сырой грязной воды, превозмогая жуткие ощущения от смердящих нечистот, она все же смогла пролезть в это лаз и вылезти с другой стороны замка, в лес.</p><p>Выбравшись из сточной канавы, куда впадал сток с отводом, она оказалась одна, посреди осеннего леса, в мокрой грязной одежде. Волосы ее были покрыты тиной и прочей пакостью из стока, да и запах был соответствующий. Но Ребекка не о чем не жалела, лишь единственное на что она могла посетовать -на что, что сэр Томас остался в замке, да ее сумка с книгой с рецептами трав и отваров.</p><p>Но рассиживаться и ждать было нечего. По осеннему лесу гулял холодный ветер, иногда перемежаясь с моросящим мелким дождем. Куда теперь идти — Ребекка понятия не имела, но зато она была свободной и наконец-то избавилась от домогательств этого беспринципного человека.<br/>Не долго думая, кое-как отжав платье после такого неприятного купания, Ребекка как могла привела себя в порядок и подобрав какую-то длинную крепкую палку, побрела в противоположном направлении от замка, в надежде выйти хоть на какую-нибудь дорогу.</p><p>Ее поступок был настолько же смелым, насколько отчаянным и даже немного глупым, как полагала сама девушка, но осознавая то, что храмовник мог в любой момент сделать с ней все, что угодно, подстегивало ее к решительным действиям. Времени на долгие раздумья и расчеты просто не было.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Часть третья. Чужой конь - портит все дело.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ребекка шла по осеннему холодному лесу, опираясь на подобранную в спешке увесистую палку. Платье ее было мокрым и то и дело запутывалось вокруг ног, чем вызывало раздражение. Промозглый уже не теплый ветер дул все сильнее. Все ее тело озябло, но девушка старалась двигаться и идти как можно быстрее.</p><p>Деревья сбрасывали свои разноцветные листья, под ногами то и дело разбегались муравьи, спешащие по своим делам, заканчивая последние приготовления на зиму. Кое-где сновали белки, пряча свои запасы, они уже успели переодеться в свои новые теплые шкурки и теперь смело прыгали, не опасаясь холодов.</p><p>Пройдя еще немного Ребекка вышла на торную дорогу, по которой часто ездили лошади. Судя по часто встречающимся следам от копыт, этот путь вел в город. Она прибавила шаг, Ребекке вовсе не хотелось снова ночевать в лесу, на этот раз в случае нападения, либо встречи с разбойниками, защитить ее было некому, да и теперь коня у нее тоже не было. Оставалась одна опора — на собственные ноги и здравый смысл.</p><p>Так она брела и брела, в надежде выйти к какому-нибудь поселению. Неожиданно, в далеке послышался стук копыт. Ребекка прислушалась — всадник был не один. Это был целый отряд. Не долго думая, девушка спряталась в ближайших густых кустах.</p><p>Зубы ее стучали от холода, мокрая одежда липла к телу, тина, запутавшаяся в ее волосах создавала на голове причудливую и одновременно пугающую прическу. Но не до этого было сейчас Ребекке — ее мучили сомнения — Кто это? Что это за люди? Неужели Буагильбер бросился в погоню и так быстро сумел ее разыскать? Опять плен? Снова видеть и слушать этого свирепого воина? Мучиться от неизвестности и невозможности увидеться с отцом? Ну, уж нет! Она присела на корточки и как могла вжалась в кусты, чтобы ее не заметили.</p><p>***</p><p>Отряд приближался. Выносливые нормандские жеребцы несли на своих спинах воинов, облаченных в боевое, но более легкое, чем на полях сражений, вооружение. Несколько оруженосцев ехало позади, заботясь о доспехах и оружии своих хозяев. Во главе кавалькады был хорошо знакомый Ребекке Морис де Браси. Он насвистывал какую-то песенку, попутно поддерживая разговор с одним из своих людей. Вид у него был довольный, словно у кота, которого накануне накормили до отвала свежей рыбой.</p><p>" — Тебя-то мне только и не хватало» — подумала Ребекка, старательно прячась в кусты, отряд воинов во главе с де Браси приближался.<br/>Песня, которую насвистывал доблестный предводитель отряда была из ряда вон неприличная. Кто-то из оруженосцев все же запел в голос и вот спустя пару минут веся кавалькада запела в полный голос. На весь лес раздавались скабрезные и ернические фразы на чистом французском языке.<br/>Ребекка хихикнула, она не смогла сдержаться, наблюдая как такой дамский угодник каким был Морис де Браси, который вдобавок имел манеры придворного щеголя, мог распевать подобные песни, с таким нелепым лицом, даже в компании своих людей.</p><p>Испугавшись, что ее могут заметить, Ребекка попятилась назад и наступила на ветку — ветка треснула и своим звонким хрустом перебила разудалую песню.<br/> Воины тут же смолкли, некоторые достали мечи из ножен, оруженосцы спешились. Отряд остановился.<br/> — Кто здесь? Покажись! — громко спросил де Браси, остановив своего коня и отдавая приказ рукой всем спешиться.<br/>Никто не ответил.<br/> — Наверно какой-нибудь зверь, мой господин — ответил один из оруженосцев.<br/> — Очень странно для зверя подходить так близко к дороге, ты не находишь, Жиль? — сказал де Браси, насторожившись.<br/> — Прикажете проверить? — отозвался один из воинов, у которого уже на изготовке была острая пика.<br/> — Я сам — ответил Морис, прикладывая указательный палец к своим губам, давая понять людям, что стоит сохранять тишину.</p><p>Ребекка, заметив, что де Браси спешился и отряд остановился совсем близко, постаралась потихоньку отползти назад.<br/>Морис прокрался вдоль дороги и пробрался как раз в те самые кусты, где сидела Ребекка, расчищая себе дорогу мечом. Девушка попятилась назад еще сильнее, но запутавшись в куче опавшей листвы повалилась на землю.<br/> — Вот это находка! — присвистнул Морис, — Кто ты? А ну, повернись!<br/>Ребекка развернулась и уставилась на де Браси, взгляд ее выражал досаду и растерянность одновременно.<br/> — Тише! — шепнула она — Прошу, не выдавай меня!</p><p> — Ничего себе! Вот это дела! Как…? Как ты здесь оказалась? Ну и вид у тебя? Что случилось?! — норманн был очень удивлен, обнаружив Ребекку посреди леса в кустах, да еще в таком жутком виде.<br/> — Долго рассказывать — быстро проговорила она — Я сбежала от твоего расчудесного дружка Буагильбера и теперь иду в Ротервуд. Мне позарез нужен конь!<br/> — Ты сбежала? — повторил Морис, пытаясь прийти в себя от удивления.<br/> — Говорю же, я сбежала от храмовника, он утащил меня в замок своего друга Филиппа де Мальвуазена, — отвечала Ребекка, выплевывая листья изо рта — Мне пришлось прыгнуть в ров с водой, другого выхода у меня не было. Вот теперь ищу дорогу на Ротервуд.</p><p> — Святые угодники! — громким шепотом ответил де Браси — Что же такого сделал Буагильбер, что от него девушки прыгают с замковой стены?! Хотя, от Бриана можно ожидать чего угодно. Подожди немного, я отдам приказ своим воинам встать на отдых, а потом вернусь обратно и помогу тебе. Только не уходи никуда, я мигом.<br/> — Куда же мне деваться, сэр Морис — ответила Ребекка, глядя на мелькнувшего в кустах де Браси.<br/>Вынырнув из кустов, предводитель отряда отдал приказ своим людям об остановке на отдых. Де Браси отдал нужные распоряжения — надо было развести костер, дать лошадям отдых, а после опять нырнул обратно в кусты.<br/> — Что-то с нашим хозяином не то — почуяв неладное промямлил один из оруженосцев. — Чт-то больно бытсро он прошмыгнул обратно в эти кусты.</p><p> — Да хватит вам распускать сплетни про нашего де Браси — бросил один из воинов — Ну, подумаешь, живот у него прихватило! Что, он должен вам что-ли отчитываться? Всем отдыхать!<br/>Пока продолжалась легкая дискуссия по поводу неожиданного и странного поведения их предводителя, сэр Морис уже сидел в кустах и толковал с Ребеккой.</p><p> — Вот, возьми — говорил он в спешке, доставая из своей походной сумки свою новую чистую тунику и вручая ее девушке — придется тебе переодеться, а то замерзнешь! До Ротервуда доберешься к ночи, если возьмешь моего коня.<br/> — Ты что, как я могу взять твою лошадь? — также поспешно говорила она, стягивая с себя мокрое платье, де Браси деликатно отвернулся. — Да и потом, как ты объяснишь своим людям исчезновение целого коня?!<br/> — Как-нибудь уж объясню. Мой конь очень покладистый и смирный, ты быстро доберешься до Ротервуда, если не будешь делать остановок. Никаких пешком! — отрезал рыцарь — И потом, мы же едем по приглашению Филиппа к нему в замок, так что, уж постарайся ехать так быстро, как только сможешь. За нами должен ехать Фрон де Беф из Йорка со своей свитой. Мы оба получили приглашение от Мальвуазена старшего погостить у него в замке и поохотится. Боже, Ребекка, когда я увидел тебя… ну и вид… Святой Денис, ты уверена, что не нуждаешься в бОльшей помощи?</p><p> — Нет, что ты, Морис, — отвечала Ребекка уже переодевшись в чистое — Ты и так сделал для меня слишком много. Только уговор — ничего не говори твоему дружку-храмовнику. Я больше не смогу повторить этот чудо-прыжок, если придет такая нужда, и так до сих пор всю трясет.<br/> — Хорошо, так и быть — норманн снова развернулся к Ребекке — Только после всего постарайся как можно скорее уехать обратно в Йорк, а оттуда в Испанию. Они наверняка будут тебя искать. Представляю, как теперь бушует Буагильбер — с этими словами из уст де Браси вырвался смешок.<br/> — Да, бог с ним — ответила Ребекка -Это совершенно необузданный и безумный человек, я уже и не надеялась вырваться из его лап. Как я могла ему поверить… Ну, да ладно, пора ехать. Де Браси — еще одна просьба — пожалуйста, позаботься о сэре Томасе. Он остался один в замке Мальвуазена.</p><p> — Пока мои люди отдыхают, можешь спокойно взять моего коня. И скачи во весь опор, и прошу, заклинаю — не останавливайся до самого Ротервуда, кого бы ты не встретила на своем пути, не останавливайся! И никуда не сворачивай. Конечно, будь спокойна, я позабочусь о нем. — сказал сэр Морис на прощание, крепко пожав руки Ребекки.<br/> — Спасибо тебе, де Браси — ответила она, они обнялись на прощание. — Храни тебя Господь.<br/> — И тебя, Ребекка — ответил норманн, оглядываясь и опасаясь, что его воины могу заметить девушку.<br/>Ребекка осторожно прокралась к лошадям и вскочив на коня де Браси, со всей силы пришпорила скакуна.<br/> — Буагильбер никогда мне этого не простит — тихо проговорил он и вздохнул, глядя Ребекке вслед. — А впрочем, он сам виноват… Нечего было. Я же ему говорил, нельзя так с женщинами…</p><p>***</p><p>Конь несся во весь опор. Как и предупреждал де Браси, по той же дороге чуть на расстоянии от его отряда ехал Реджинальд Фрон де Беф вместе со своими оруженосцами, дружиной и слугами. Дорога хоть и была широкой и по ней то и дело сновали всадники, но грозный рыцарь никак не ожидал увидеть несущегося прямо им навстречу, коня Мориса де Браси, да еще и с Ребеккой в придачу.</p><p>Его процессия ехала медленно и неспешно, барон рассчитывал приехать в замок к Мальвуазену как раз к ужину, поэтому смысла гнать лошадей он не видел.<br/>Широкоплечий норманн от удивления чуть сам не упал со своего коня, когда мимо них на всем скаку пронеслась девушка, хорошо ему знакомая, конь де Браси оставил позади себя лишь клубы пыли.</p><p> — А это уже интересно… — задумчиво, как бы размышляя вслух буркнул Фрон де Беф — Конь де Браси?! Посреди леса?! И… Откуда эта девица здесь? Это же та самая, которую сэр Бриан притащил в качестве добычи в мой замок. А потом увез к Филиппу… Точно, она. Эх, чувствую всей своей шкурой, сэр Морис опять подложил нам всем свинью! Эй, вы, лентяи — обратился он к своим слугам — шевелитесь! К вечеру мы должны быть в замке у Мальвуазена, да и кое-что не требует отлагательств!</p><p>Ребекка, которая не переставала подгонять коня, прекрасно поняла, кто встретился ей по пути, от этого она еще больше пришпорила скакуна и к позднему вечеру доскакала до Ротервуда.<br/>Спешившись у самых ворот, она повалилась на землю без сил…</p><p>***</p><p>Тем временем, Бриан де Буагильбер, который сам облазил весь ров со стоячей водой вокруг замка Филиппа де Мальвуазена, был в диком бешенстве. Не обнаружив нигде Ребекку его люди не отваживались сказать или сообщить ему что-либо, опасаясь прогневить своего хозяина еще сильней и навлечь на себя еще больше неприятностей.</p><p> — Проклятье! — орал Бриан — Это не женщина — это кошмар! Куда она могла деться?! Не могла же она раствориться в воде или улететь, будто птица!<br/> — Бриан — говорил Мальвуазен, подавая ему руку и вытаскивая изо рва с водой своего друга — успокойся, должно быть она выбралась через отвод для сточных вод. Кстати, мои люди как раз нашли там кусок от ее платья. Возможно, она убежала в лес и…<br/> — Что?! — продолжал вопить раздосадованный храмовник, вид у которого, после прибывания во рву с тухлой водой был не из лучших — Убежала в лес?! За каким…?! ААААА! Проклятье! И куда она пойдет?! Одна, без посторонней помощи! Мокрая, она наверняка ранена или нет! Она конечно же покалечилась и теперь лежит где-нибудь посреди этих твоих чертовых лесов и умирает!</p><p> — Бриан, прошу, вернемся обратно в замок. Я прикажу искать ее по всей округе — отвечал Филипп, убирая с лица Буагильбера тину и свисающую с волос грязь. — Следов крови мы не видели, должно быть с твоей красавицей все не так уж плохо. Но, ты, друг мой, на этот раз превзошел самого себя, раз от тебя искать спасения приходится во рву с водой.<br/> — Да я не сделал ей ничего дурного, Филипп! — глаза Буагильбера пылали от ярости -Она…! Ты сам не представляешь, что это за женщина! Это…!</p><p> — Все, все, Бриан — прервал его Филипп — Идем же, нечего попусту давать повод для разговоров среди слуг, пойдем.<br/>Мальвуазен отдал приказ прочесать окрестные леса своих владений, а сам повел Бриана обратно в замок. Приближался вечер, скоро должны были подавать ужин. Переодевшись и обсушившись, Бриан сидел у камина в большом зале замка, его тяжелый взгляд упал на языки пламени, которые то вздымались, то затихали, как бы невольно напоминая храмовнику о том, что у него сейчас творилось в душе. Филипп пытался развлечь своего друга непринужденной беседой, Буагильбер делал вид, что слушает его, а сам только и думал, что о сбежавшей Ребекке и ее безрассудном, но очень смелом поступке, а еще и том, что случись с ней что дурное — это будет только его вина.</p><p>Слуги стали накрывать на стол. В это самое время у ворот раздались звуки знакомого рога.<br/>Это был Морис де Браси и Реджинальд Фрон де Беф со своими людьми. Мальвуазен поднялся со своего места и приказал впустить гостей, которых он с нетерпением ждал.</p><p>***</p><p>Рыцари въехали во двор замка. Филипп де Мальвуазен сам вышел встречать гостей, его удивление не укрылось от Бриана, когда на все расспросы де Браси о его коне не увенчались внятным ответом последнего.</p><p> — Вот тебе раз — молвил храмовник — Доблестный предводитель столь бравой дружины теряет коня по дороге в замок своего друга. Де Браси ничего не ответил, а лишь спешился с коня своего оруженосца и отдал ему поводья.<br/> — Видимо по пути что-то стряслось, не так ли? — проницательные глаза Мальвуазена старшего внимательно смотрели на сэра Мориса.<br/> — Нет, ничего такого… — растерянно ответил де Браси — Просто мой конь испугался какого-то странного звука в лесу и сорвался с узды…<br/>   — Ну, конечно, славный боевой конь пугается каких-то странных лесных звуков, самому-то не смешно, де Браси? — ухмыляясь подхватил Фрон де Беф, спешиваясь со своей дорожной лошади — А не темнишь ли ты, дорогой сэр Морис? Может расскажешь, как все было на самом деле, а я в свою очередь поделюсь своими новостями, о том, кого я видел в твоих лесах, Филипп, скачущей во весь опор на твоем коне, де Браси, по дороге, которая ведет в Ротервуд и на Йорк!</p><p> — Что?! — Буагильбер подскочил к Морису де Браси и стал трясти его словно каштан по осени — Ты видел Ребекку?! Неужели?!<br/>Де Браси опустил глаза, ему вовсе не хотелось рассказывать о ее спасении, а еще меньше о том, что он снова помог прекрасной иудейке сбежать и отдал ей своего боевого коня.</p><p> — Говори! Что ты знаешь?! — Бриан не переставал трясти де Браси и лишь Мальвуазену удалось их разнять — Это уже не в первый раз, когда ты ей помогаешь! У тебя что с ней, интрижка? Я не в первый раз узнаю, что ты крутишься вокруг Ребекки!<br/> — Бриан, прошу, прекрати, это глупо в самом деле — коротко ответил Морис — Я всего лишь помог несчастной, не знаю, что ты выкинул, но она спрыгнула в ров с замковой стены! Сколько раз я говорил тебе, что эта женщина не твоего поля ягода! Она не для веселья и утех, к которым ты привык!</p><p> — Я тебе сверну шею, де Браси! Она не твоя! — зарычал Буагильбера и хотел было ударить Мориса, но Филипп вовремя остановил намечающуюся драку.<br/> — Ты совсем рехнулся, Бриан! — рявкнул в ответ храмовнику де Браси. — Ты не думал, что твои разбойничьи методы вместе с сэром Реджинальдом на пару, не всегда подходящие?<br/> — Все, Морис, оставь его, ты же видишь, его горячность и нежелание никого сейчас слушать, не принесут ничего хорошего — вступился Мальвуазен, встав между рыцарями, метавшие своими взглядами молнии друг в друга — Я попрошу вас успокоиться, господа, пожать друг другу руки и пройти в мой замок. Ужин и доброе вино нас ждут.<br/> — Прости, сэр Морис, сам не знаю, почему набросился на тебя… — Браин, немного успокоившись, протянул свою руку де Браси.</p><p> — Я понимаю тебя, Бриан — норманн протянул свою руку ему в ответ — Но поверь, Ребекка в безопасности и когда я ее видел, она была невредима. Должно быть она уже добралась до Ротервуда. Я не мог не помочь ей, ты же знаешь — она спасла мне жизнь в Палестине.</p><p> — Искренне не понимаю тебя, сэр Бриан — тяжелый низкий голос Фрон де Бефа был обращен к храмовнику — Зачем сдалась тебе эта девка? Хоть у нее и смазливая мордашка, но нрав словно у черта, еще ничего не было, а ты уже так мучаешься, что же дальше будет, если ты не выкинешь эту глупую затею из своей умной головы? Бедный де Браси, погляди на него, он бледный словно саксонская девица по утру на молитве в церкви.<br/> — Прошу, Реджинальд, ты еще собрался подбросить дров в костер и так тошно — раздосадованно ответил Буагильбер, глаза которого сейчас выражали сожаление.</p><p> — Мы уже помирились — вторил де Браси.</p><p> </p><p> — Вот и славно, а теперь, прошу всех к столу! — заключил Филипп и жестом позвал своих друзей в замок.</p><p> </p><p>В этот темный осенний вечер, несмотря на прекрасный ужин и отличное вино, Браин де Буагильбер не смог найти покоя даже среди своих друзей. Лишь оставленная впопыхах дорожная сумка, да последний карамельный петушок на столе в комнате, да сэр Томас в придачу, напоминали о недавнем присутствии Ребекки. Бриан покрутил в руках петушка… Его мысли снова и снова возвращались к ней — к его прекрасной Эндорской волшебнице.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Глава 6. Свобода.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ребекка очнулась в просторной светлой комнате, лежа в постели. Запах знакомого травяного отвара разносился по свей комнате, над ней, то и дело меняя холодный компресс, склонилась леди Ровена. Одна из ее служанок принесла свежее платье для Ребекки.</p><p>Голубые глаза Ровены загорелись веселыми огоньками, когда Ребекка очнулась и присела на кровати. Служанка немедленно позвала Исаака и остальных.</p><p> — Ты очнулась, слава богу, у тебя был сильный жар, но теперь все хорошо — радостно сказала Ровена, поправляя подушку и помогая сесть Ребекке по-удобней.</p><p> — И как долго я так лежу? — спросила она.<br/> — Тебе стало немного лучше лишь вчера вечером, ты три дня в себя не приходила. Я молилась и не отходила от тебя ни на шаг. Твой отец послала за лучшим доктором в Йорк. Мы все очень боялись, что случилось что-то очень серьезное, но лекарь заверил, что это всего лишь сильная простуда и возможно, что-то плохое, что случилось с тобой в плену, повлияло на тебя еще сильнее.<br/> — Нет, мне не причинили вреда, точнее — не успели — ответила Ребекка, потянувшись и расправив плечи — Я всего лишь прыгнула в ров с водой, чтобы выбраться из замка, где меня держал храмовник.</p><p> — О, боже! О, праведный отец Авраам! Ребекка! Что? Что он сделал с тобой этот нечестивец?! — воскликнул Исаак, как только вошел в комнату. Седрик и Уилфред зашли следом.<br/> — Ничего, отец. Не волнуйся, ничего дурного. Со мной все в полном порядке — Ребекка улыбалась, стараясь приободрить отца своим видом.<br/> — Мы уедем, один мой приятель отплывает вместе с купцами из Китая в Испанию. Он любезно согласился взять нас с собой на корабль. Так что, через несколько дней, как только тебе станет лучше, мы уедем.<br/> — А как же свадьба Уилфреда и Ровены? — спросила Ребекка, так как они давно уже были приглашены на их помолвку и свадьбу.<br/> — Мы уже обо всем договорились — пояснил Уилфред, подходя к кровати. Он поцеловал руку Ровене, а сам присел на кровать — Исаак обещал отпустить тебя или приехать вместе с тобой, после, когда вы обустроите дом в Испании. Мы отложили бракосочетание на несколько месяцев. Ровена никак не хотела праздновать это событие без тебя.<br/> — Ого — молвила Ребекка — спасибо, но не стоило, право же. Из-за меня…</p><p> — Ну, что ты — вступился Седрик — мы практически одна семья и каждое важное событие никак не может состояться без всех ее…<br/> — Ребекка!!! — Вамба влетел в комнату, будто стрела, перебив речь Седрика — Ты жива! Я же говорил, ты найдешься! Как я рад тебя видеть!<br/> — Вамба! — Ребекка рассмеялась, когда Седрик отвесил шуту легкий подзатыльник. — И я очень рада тебя видеть! Видеть вас всех!<br/> — А твой сэр Томас вернулся в наши конюшни. Его на днях привезли какие-то странные люди и протрубив в рог, оставили сэра Томаса у ворот. Гурт его после забрал. — продолжал шут, улыбаясь и вытаскивая из своего кармана карамельного петушка — Вот, держи, извини, зайцев не было.</p><p>Услышав это у Ребекки неожиданно сжалось сердце, вдруг из ее глаз полились слезы. Сжимая карамельного петушка, она плакала навзрыд, воспоминания нахлынули новой волной. Ей вспоминался лес, когда она, движимая чувством долга, спасла Бриана, как ухаживала за ним в замке Филиппа де Мальвуазена. Ей вспомнились и ухаживания храмовника, его страстный взгляд, его горячее дыхание, опаляющее ее лицо, его сильные руки, заботу и даже нежность, которую этот необузданный и жестокий человек проявил к ней, дочери проклятого презираемого племени. И еще одно — их разговоры о Палестине и перенесенных опасностях. Они с полу-слова понимали друг друга, им были чужды людские предрассудки, оба они были стойкие и твердые в своих убеждениях. Что-то большее закралось в ее сердце. А теперь это же странное чувство не давало ей покоя. Ребекка не могла себя понять, почему, даже теперь, когда она смогла убежать — этот человек не отпускает ее. Что это? Любовь? Нет… Этого не может быть…</p><p> — Простите меня — с трудом промолвила она, немного успокоившись — Я… Я…</p><p> — Все хорошо, — сказал Седрик, улыбаясь и присаживаясь рядом, поглаживая Ребекку по руке — Здесь ты в безопасности. Все уже позади, тебя никто больше не обидит. Не думай ни о чем дурном. А сейчас, тебе нужен покой и уход. Все будет хорошо, Ребекка. Все будет хорошо. Чуть позже мы обязательно поговорим еще.<br/>Он попросил всех оставить девушку одну, чтобы она смогла привести себя в порядок и переодеться. Седрик ничего не сказал вслух, но понял гораздо больше о том, что произошло с Ребеккой, чем взволнованный Исаак. Если раньше в его голове гнездились сомнения о чувствах девушки к Буагильберу, то теперь Седрик был убежден, что Ребекка плачет не совсем о том, о чем подумали все.</p><p>Сомнений у саксонского тана больше не было — Ребекка полюбила этого гордого грозного и беспощадного рыцаря, но ее любовь была для нее самой странной и запретной. Осознание происходящего — приносило ей страдания.</p><p>***</p><p>Тем временем, в замке Филиппа де Мальвуазена, заканчивались приготовления к очередной охоте. Сам Филипп и его друг барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф были заядлыми охотниками и отлично проводили время, в отличии от де Браси и Бриана де Буагильбера. Если первый рассматривал охоту всего лишь как очередное время препровождение и не отличался особыми успехами в этом деле, а лишь попусту гонял соколов, то Бриан, после побега Ребекки, сначала не мог успокоиться, а потом впал в тоску, слоняясь по замку, словно привидение с кувшином вина, то и дело наводя ужас своим хмурым видом на слуг.</p><p>Еще через день приехал родной младший брат Филиппа — Альберт Мальвуазен, который наконец-то освободился после отъезда магистра восвояси, и мог вести привычный для себя образ жизни. Альберт не замедлил навестить своего брата и был очень рад встретить всех своих друзей в гостях у Филиппа.<br/>Мальвуазен младший тоже был заядлым любителе охоты и даже привез с собой своего охотничьего сокола, но его тревожил тоскливый вид его близкого друга Буагильбера.</p><p> — Брось, брат Бриан — уговаривал его Альберт, пытаясь склонить гордого храмовника к разговору по-душам — Это не первое твое увлечение, могу поклясться святыми апостолами, что далеко не последнее.<br/> — Оставь меня, Альберт — грустно ответил Бриан, крутя в руках карамельного петушка. Он сидел на пустой бочке из-под вида во дворе замка и наблюдал за последними приготовлениями перед охотой. — Лучше ступай охотиться со своим братом и Фрон де Бефом. Егеря выставили отличного зверя.</p><p> — А ты так и будешь сидеть и горевать по какой-то девице без роду и племени, которая не нашла ничего лучше, чем спрыгнуть со стены замка — усмехнулся Альберт — Не знал, право же, что тебя интересуют совсем безголовые девицы.<br/> — Не смей! — Бриан вскочил на ноги — Не смей так про нее говорить! Это я виноват, у нее не было другого выхода. Я был слишком настойчив… Я все испортил.</p><p> — А по-моему, эта твоя Ребекка точно безголовая, разве в здравом уме можно было отвергать такого бравого воина, да еще и с твоими-то возможностями, нет Бриан, эта особа не стоит твоего внимания — продолжал Мальвуазен младший, словно не обращая на слова своего друга, глаза которого пылали и он еле сдерживался, чтобы не влепить Альберту оплеуху.<br/> — Я даже хотел оставить орден, просил принять нашу веру, чтобы мы могли быть вместе и обвенчаться. — выпалил Бриан, снова присаживаясь на ту самую бочку. — Это не просто увлечение.<br/> — О! Неужели и мой друг поддался сумасшествию? — глаза Мальвуазена младшего округлились и стали похожи на тем самые глиняные миски, что были в ходу у саксов-крестьян, откуда вся семья могла черпать ложками еду. — И каков результат?<br/> — Сам знаешь — она сбежала, так и не оценив моей жертвы, которую я был согласен принести — ответил Буагильбер, лизнув карамельного петушка.<br/> — Вот и хорошо, что не оценила. И ты не наделал глупостей. Случись это и весь французский двор надел бы траур! А ты бы потерял то уверенное и завидное положение, которое занимаешь сейчас. Бриан, друг, мы все видим тебя нашим будущим магистром. Подумай об этом на досуге. Я пожалуй последую твоему совету — пойду охотиться вместе с братом! — хихикнул Альберт, представив на какое-то мгновение лица придворных нормандских дам, которые, не смотря на то, что Буагильбер был духовным лицом, старались заполучить его расположение, а некоторые и вовсе не скрывали бОльшего внимания, чем дозволялось оказывать рыцарям Храма.</p><p>Бриан ничего не ответил, а лишь снова лизнул карамельного петушка. На какое-то мгновение он вспомнил, что не ест сладкое, но карамель была со вкусом малины, а Буагильбер был не против ягод, это хоть как-то притупляло тот горький привкус после побега его Эндорской волшебницы.</p><p>А в это самое время, пока храмовник оставался один посреди двора, сидя на пустой бочке из под вина в компании карамельного петушка, Ребекка томилась тяжкими воспоминаниями о ее встрече с Буагильбером. Беспощадная память все чаще и чаще не давала ей спать по ночам. Так прошла неделя…</p><p>***</p><p>Ребекка окончательно поправилась и даже казалась веселой. Совсем скоро их с отцом будет ждать корабль, который унесет их прочь в далекие теплые земли. Она забудет все те невзгоды и неприятности, которые выпали на ее долю во время прибывания в Англии.</p><p>Вот уже два дня, как они с отцом вернулись из Ротервуда в Йорк. Перед отъездом леди Ровена подарила Ребекки теплый, расшитый золотом плащ с капюшоном, который она сама вышивала долгими вечерами в Ротервуде, а Седрик и Уилфред со слугами сопроводили их до самого Йорка. Седрик с сыном решили остаться и лично посадить Исаака и Ребекку на корабль, отплывающий с китайскими купцами в Испанию. До отплытия оставался всего лишь день. Ребекка была рада отъезду — она считала, что чем скорее они покинуть английские берега, тем быстрее из ее памяти исчезнет образ храмовника, горестные и страшные воспоминания о Палестине. Тем скорее она сможет вздохнуть полной грудью и забыть о всех печалях. Впереди была совершенно новая жизнь.</p><p>Времени еще было достаточно и на другой день, Ребекка отправилась прогуляться по Йорку, так она делала всегда, когда ей предстояло какое-то важное дело или поездка. Уилфред составил девушке компанию. Они неспешно шли вдоль знакомых улиц.</p><p> — Значит ты приедешь на нашу свадьбу через месяц-другой? — говорил Айвенго, улыбка не сходила с его лица. Ребекка вернется, а значит, что они не прощаются навсегда, как когда-то перед отбытием в Палестину.<br/> — Конечно, как только обустроим дом, сразу же вернемся, не дело откладывать вашу свадьбу дольше. — Ребекка вертела в руках несколько писем, которые она заранее написала перед отъездом. Их они тут же отправили вместе со слугами. Лишь одно единственное письмо оставалось — Ребекка никак не решалась отослать его и в конце концом просто засунула его в книгу, которая была у нее в дорожной сумке. Это письмо предназначалось никому иному, как рыцарю ордена Храма Бриану де Буагильберу.</p><p>Так за беседой и неспешной прогулкой она и Айвенго дошли до оружейного рынка. Уилфред с большим удовольствием принялся разглядывать новинки местного производства, не скрывая своего восторга.<br/> — Может разделимся? — предложила Ребекка, заметив, что Уилфред заинтересовался всерьез. — А я пока дойду до вон тех рядов в тканями.</p><p> — Хорошо, но не уходи далеко, после происшествия в Торкилстоне и потом, я не прощу себе, если опять тебя потеряю или допущу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь приключилось — ответил Уилфред, нехотя отпустив Ребекку.<br/> — Идет! Встречаемся у таверны «Два стручка»! До встречи! — девушка быстро скрылась в соседних торговых рядах.<br/> — До встречи! — успел бросить Уилфред, как Ребекки уже след простыл.</p><p>Пройдя несколько торговых рядов, разглядывая ткани и привезенные из далекой Персии украшения для плащей и аграфы, Ребекка не заметила как столкнулась нос к носу с самим Морисом де Браси, который приехал в город, чтобы пополнить некоторые запасы оружия да и прикупить свежей рыбы. В замке у Филиппа готовился очередной пир, а де Браси охота была уже у горла и стояла поперек седла. И вот, воспользовавшись подходящим предлогом, он улизнул из владений Мальвуазена старшего.<br/> — Святой Денис, Ребекка! Рад тебя видеть! — лицо сэра Мориса расплылось в искренней улыбке.</p><p> — Де Браси, и я рада тебя видеть — девушке почему-то совершенно не хотелось с ним болтать, но деваться было некуда.<br/> — Вижу, ты в полном порядке. Как же это замечательно! — де Браси аккуратно, но довольно цепко ухватил Ребекку за руку. — Кое-кто продолжает о тебе горевать.<br/>Последние слова де Браси были «камнем» в огороде Ребекки — речь шла о Буагильбере.<br/> — Сэр рыцарь слишком большое значение придает своим прихотям и капризам. Со мной все хорошо. Завтра мы с отцом уезжаем в Испанию — твердо ответила она, высвободив руку.</p><p> — Как? Уже? Так скоро! — неожиданно даже для самого себя, выпалили де Браси.<br/> — Да, — ответила Ребекка, желая поскорее отделаться от сэра Мориса, она прекрасно понимала, что де Браси редко может держать язык за зубами, проговориться своему другу ничего не стоит, поэтому она не стала упоминать о своем будущем возвращении в Англию на свадьбу Уилфреда и леди Ровены.</p><p> — И когда же ты вернешься? Или…? — де Браси юлил и хотел выведать детали.</p><p> — Не знаю, может быть никогда. Ничего не могу обещать, сэр Морис — Ребекка понимала куда клонил де Браси.<br/> — Что же, жаль, очень жаль, если мы снова не увидимся. К сожалению, прости, но мне надо идти, неотложные дела! — сэр Морис не умел хорошо скрывать свои намерения и боялся, что Ребекка может догадаться о его намерениях тот час же вернуться в замок и рассказать все Бриану. Возможно, как полагал сам де Браси, это будет лучше — дать им попрощаться и объясниться, чем видеть своего друга страдающим и изводящим себя вином, и тоскливыми песнями домашнего менестреля.</p><p> — Храни тебя бог, сэр Морис и спасибо за сэра Томаса! — улыбнулась Ребекка и пожала ему руку.<br/> — И тебя, Ребекка. Не хотел бы с тобой прощаться навсегда, что-то мне подсказывает, что наша встреча не последняя! — они обнялись и де Браси вприпрыжку бросился в ту таверну, где сидели его люди и где он оставил своего коня. Ему нужно было вернуться в замок Мальвуазена как можно быстрей.<br/>К обеду Ребекка и Уилфред вернулись домой. Там их ждали Исаак и Седрик, которые все это время провели в долгой беседе о детях — у каждого на душе было, что высказать.</p><p>***</p><p>Тем временем, де Браси гнал своего коня, оставив своих людей вместе с припасами в Йорке, он торопился. Де Браси знал, что дорога до замка Филиппа займет достаточно времени, если Бриан поторопиться, то на другой день еще сможет застать Ребекку перед самым отъездом.</p><p>Но как не старался сэр Морис гнать своего быстрого скакуна, добраться до замка ему удалось лишь очень поздней ночью. Когда ворота открылись, от усталости и бешеной скачи де Браси еле переводил дух.<br/> Слуги тот час же доложили хозяину о таком поспешном приезде.<br/> — Что стряслось, де Браси? — заспанный Филипп был сильно удивлен возвращением Мориса, все ждали его лишь через день. — На тебе лица нет. Ты чуть коня не загнал.</p><p> — Где Буагильбер? — кое-как переводя дыхание ответил де Браси.<br/> — У себя в комнате, пьет наверно. Уже девятый кувшин на исходе… По крайне мере мы с Фрон де Бефом видели, чем он занимался весь вечер, перед тем как отправиться спать. — ответил Филипп с горестным вздохом — Его еще никому не удавалось перепить. Даже Реджинальду. Так что стряслось?<br/> — Мне нужно к нему и срочно — де Браси наконец-то пришел в себя после долгого галопа.<br/>Филипп безмолвно указал ему в ту сторону, где располагались отведенные для Буагильбера покои.<br/>Сам храмовник хоть и был пьян, но держался на ногах и сразу же открыл другу дверь — он не спал, не смотря на глубокую ночь. Обнимая почти пустой кувшин с остатками вина на дне, Бриан жестом пригласил де Браси войти.<br/> — Пока ты тут напиваешься и слушаешь эти тошнотворные песни домашнего менестреля Филиппа, твоя Ребекка завтра уплывает в Испанию — начала Морис с порога.</p><p> — Что?! — Бриан мгновенно протрезвел и швырнул кувшин в угол комнаты. — Когда?!<br/> — Завтра, говорю тебе — завтра! Как только узнал, сразу же решил вернуться обратно, чуть коня не загнал… — де Браси посмотрел на храмовника, словно ожидая от того похвалы.</p><p> — Едем! Сейчас же!</p><p> — Куда? — отозвался Филипп, который все же решился подняться вслед за де Браси, зная горячий характер Буагильбера, он не хотел возможной драки.<br/> — За ней! — выпалил Бриан, который в спешке натягивал на себя тунику и остальное одеяние. — Я не дам ей уплыть! Я не дам ей просто так оставить меня!<br/>Пока Бриан орал и метался по комнате, словно белка по лесу в поисках ореха, Филипп и Морис переглянулись — они хорошо понимали друг друга — им пришла в голову одна и та же мысль — Буагильбера ни в коем случае нельзя отпускать одного.<br/> — Мы едем с тобой, Бриан! — отчеканил Филипп, тут же приказав седлать свежих лошадей. — А то еще чего доброго, спьяну, натворишь дел.<br/> — Святая Дева Мария, что за крики? Или саксы сдуру принялись и за твой замок, Мальвуазен — это было голос Фрон де Бефа, которого разбудили внезапные крики.<br/> — Есть новости и его прелестной гурии и наш славный друг решил поехать в Йорк среди ночи, чтобы не дать ей покинуть пределы Англии. А мы едем с ним, а то и до беды недолго — шепнул Филипп.<br/> — Что ж, верно, я с вами — отрезал Реджинальд.<br/>Спустя небольшое время, оседлав коней, рыцари поскакали в Йорк.</p><p>***</p><p>На другой день, распрощавшись с Седриком и Уилфредом, Исаак и Ребекка взошли на корабль, который должен был домчать из к заветным теплым берегам.<br/>Уплыть на корабле с китайскими купцами, отправляющимися в Испанию, не составило труда. Один из знакомых купцов Исаака, с радостью согласился выделить место своему давнему товарищу с дочерью.<br/>Свобода, такая долгожданная и манящая, наконец-то была обретена.</p><p>Корабль плыл легко, быстрые волны, подгоняемые нетерпеливым ветром уносили ее все дальше и дальше от английских берегов, суеты, предрассудков, опасностей и его — хищного храмовника, который не собирался оставлять Ребекку в покое.<br/>Вскоре берега Англии скрылись из виду, а вместе с ними и воспоминания обо всем, что с ней приключилось.<br/>Теперь, когда все было позади и больше ничего не напоминало о незадачливых, довольно опасных приключениях, она вздохнула полной грудью и смело смотрела вперед. Новая жизнь и свобода. Ветер раздувал паруса и наполнял живительной силой.<br/>Через несколько недель она увидит теплые, согретые солнцем, испанские земли.</p><p>***</p><p>В это самое время, когда корабль с китайскими купцами, Исааком и Ребеккой, отплыл от английских берегов, Бриан гнал своего жеребца, словно его преследовал сам Дьявол. Он не успел. пристань опустела, а люди расходились по своим делам. Лишь в далеке ему удалось разглядеть очертания корабля, который спустя мгновение, скрылся за горизонтом.<br/> — Проклятье! — выпали храмовник. В глазах его стояли бессильные слезы. Отчаяние и досада скребли изнутри. — Нееет! Нет! Нет! Как же… Нет…<br/>Он уткнулся в гриву своего коня, его плечи сотрясались от бесшумных рыданий.<br/> — Бриан, успокойся — раздался голос Филиппа де Мальвуазена, которому с трудом удалось догнать своего друга — Она уплыла туда, где ей будет лучше. Намного лучше, чем с тобой, друг мой. Если бы ты и дальше продолжал удерживать ее, поверь, ничего хорошего из этого бы не вышло. Она тебя не любит. Возможно, это была благодарность или милосердие, которое присуще ее отважному сердцу, все что угодно, но не любовь.</p><p>Филипп положил свою руку на плечо Буагильберу, стараясь немного приободрить его.<br/> — Сколько раз я говорил тебе, брат Бриан, соблюдать осторожность, если не воздержание, в подобных делах. Не все девицы на этом свете предпочтут общество такого отважного лучшего воина как ты. — вторил старшему брату, подъехавший на своем андалузском жеребце, Альберт Мальвуазен — Лучше пойдем от отведаем доброго старого бургундского. Идем, я тут знаю одно местечко, наверно единственное во всей Англии, где можно встретить настоящее бургундское!</p><p> — На силу вас догнал! Что? Что случилось?! — выдохнул запыхавшийся от дикой скачки де Браси.<br/> — Помолчи, Морис. Нашему другу очень плохо — ответил Филипп, глядя на спешившегося с коня Бриана. Храмовник стоял и не двигался, всматриваясь в морскую пучину, как будто подсчитывая количество волн, разбившихся о пристань.<br/> — Ребекка уехала. — проговорил де Браси, с каким-то облегчением — Знаю, она говорила мне, что хочет уехать в Испанию вместе с отцом. Возможно, она там будет счастлива. Она этого достойна.</p><p> — Искренне не понимаю увлечение нашего друга — протянул шепотом Альберт — Она же… Ты и сам знаешь, подкидыш, да еще и воспитывалась вреди евреев. Все равно, что влюбиться в осла или там овечку. Нет, никогда не поминал пристрастия брата Бриана, он всегда имел специфический вкус, но теперь. Ну, да какая разница, если девушка все равно уехала и предпочла корабль с купцами всех мастей, чем доброе покровительство такого могущественного рыцаря как Буагильбер.</p><p> — Зря ты так, Альберт — отозвался Филипп, спешиваясь со своего коня и подходя к Морису и Альберту. — На сколько я успел ее узнать — она добрая, очень мужественная и цельная натура. Может оно и к лучшему, что так все закончилось. Смогли ли бы они быть вместе? Я очень сомневаюсь, Буагильбер хоть и отважен, могущественен, как ты говоришь и занимает не последнее положение в ордене, он знатен, богат и привлекателен, но она никогда бы не согласилась смириться с судьбой и положением игрушки для досуга. Он сломал бы зубы, пытаясь уломать эту девицу. Ребекка не могла бы разделить и понять все устремления Бриана, рано или поздно, зная страстную и неуемную натуру нашего друга, все это привело бы к трагедии.</p><p> — Не знал, что ты за такое короткое время успел ее узнать — добавил де Браси, поглаживая по морде своего коня. — Поэтому он и влюбился, возможно впервые, по-настоящему. Не то, что раньше. Теперь это для него не блажь или каприз… Впрочем, кто знает…</p><p> — Я не только разговаривал с ней, я видел ее глаза и руки — ответил Филипп, — видел ее поступки. Уехать в Палестину, помогать и лечить раненых… Это не каждый сможет. Да и здесь, в Англии она смогла найти силы дать отворот-поворот нашему доблестному воину, что вряд ли кто бы смог сделать. Бриану, с его древним дворянским родом, до нее еще надо дорасти. Уж простите меня, господа. Ну, что, кто нам обещал бургундское, а, братец?</p><p> — Бриан, друг, пойдем — добавил Филипп, приобнимая Буагильбера и приглашая пойти с ними — Все уже закончилось. Нет ничего лучше доброго кубка бургундского — оно заставляет забывать горести и бодрит кровь! Да здравствует веселье!<br/> — Единственный дельный совет за последнее время — буркнул, до этого все время молчавший, Реджинальд.<br/> — Идем! — подхватили Альберт и де Браси.</p><p>Бриан не стал с ними спорить, а молча кивнул и отправился вместе с друзьями.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Глава 7. Славная попойка стоит мессы. Часть первая. Два осла.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утро следующего дня выдалось не таким уж добрым для компании друзей-норманнов. Прокутив всю ночь, они уснули лишь под утро, напившись в драбадан.<br/>Буагильбер, который проснулся первым из всех, с трудом разлепил глаза.<br/>Голова гудела, а звуки, доносившиеся откуда-то с улицы, расплывались и доходили до слуха намного медленней, чем после пяти кувшинов вина. В голове звучала все та же песня менестреля, но в каком-то медленном исполнении. Его взгляд упал на пол — там, на соломе, прямо под его ногами, было распростертое тело дремлющего де Браси.<br/>Музыка продолжала звучать, а голова гудеть. Мелодия была ему совершенно незнакома, тело не слушалось, а ноги почему-то продолжали отсчитывать ритм загадочной песни.<br/>Бриан постарался подняться на ноги — получилось у него это лишь со второй попытки.<br/>" — Странное вино… — пронеслось у него в голове — Сколько себя помню, хорошее бургундское никогда не дает таких последствий. Странная мелодия… Никак не перестает звучать… Так я и знал — нельзя ходить в эти саксонские таверны. Какое здесь, в этой чертовой стране, среди этих полу-деревень, полу-знатных саксов, может быть бургундское… Господи, как же голова раскалывается…да еще эта музыка…».<br/> — Де Браси, уже утро — Буагильбер легонько пнул товарища по кубку, но тот издал лишь какой-то нелицеприятный звуки и продолжил дремать.<br/>Музыка продолжала звучать.<br/>" — Очень странный мотив, не похож ни на что, что я мог слышать…» — Бриан подошел к окну и открыл его настеж. Свежий воздух принес хоть какое-то облегчение. В таверне никого не было, кроме их веселой компании. Хозяин, опасаясь, что буйные подвыпившие норманны устроят перепалку с местными саксами и закрыл свое заведение для остальных посетителей на это вечер, а потом на всю ночь и следующее утро.<br/>Буагильбер опустил руки в кадку с водой, стоявшую неподалеку от окна — холодная вода немного отрезвила храмовника. Музыка продолжала играть в его голове.<br/>Он повернулся — его взгляд отыскал тело Филиппа Мальвуазена, барон спал крепким сном, не реагируя ни на музыку, ни на другие звуки, которые раздавались с улицы, да и вообще ни на что другое. Рядом с Филиппом, обняв пустой кувшин, где когда-то было вино, храпел Альберт.<br/>" — Не знал, дорогой собрат, что ты можешь выводить такие фуги — подумал Буагильбер, умывшись холодной водой и оправляя совою тунику, завязки которой были в полном беспорядке. — Боже, какого святого Дениса я так набрался… Проклятая музыка, что это вообще такое?».<br/>Его взгляд переключился на Реджинальда Фрон де Бефа, который расположился в углу на большой охапке соломы с двумя неизвестными представительницами женского пола. Обе дамы спали, чуть прикрывшись теми предметами одежды, которые были разбросаны неподалеку.<br/>Бриан зажмурился и снова открыл глаза, ему стало не по себе.<br/>" — Нет… Быть такого не может… — снова подумалось ему — Неужели Реджинальд…? И эти две… Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет… Интересно, я… Неееетт… Я не мог участвовать в подобном… Ладно Фрон де Беф и де Браси, у них просто нет вкуса, да еще и… Дальше некуда. Докатились, господа. Нет. От подобных мыслей делается тошно…».<br/>Музыка звучала, но теперь звуки приобрели более ясное очертание и даже вырисовывалась мелодия.<br/>Реджинальд Фрон де Беф открыл галаза и потянулся на своем широком соломенном ложе.<br/> — Доброе утро, сэр Бриан — голос его был немного хриплым, но бодрым. — Эй, вы — обратился он к лежащим рядом девицам — Выметайтесь! Живо!<br/>Девицы похватали свои одежды, получив по звонкой монете от Фрон де Бефа, выбежали из таверны.<br/> — Как спалось? — поинтересовался чернобровый богатырь, поднимаясь на ноги — У тебя какой-то странный вид.<br/> — Голова гудит, что мы пили вчера? Да еще эта чудная музыка… — ответил Буагильбер, осушив за один раз кружку с водой, которую он зачерпнул из этой же кадки, в которой мыл до этого руки и лицо.<br/> — Действительно странно, сэр Бриан, я вот отлично выспался, да и вино было отменным. Какая музыка? О чем ты? Я ничего не слышу — Реджинальд тоже зачерпнул воды и выпил залпом. — А эти… Посмотри, все еще дрыхнут! Эй, Филипп, на дворе новый день!<br/>Ответа не последовало.<br/> — Реджинальд, ответь мне по-дружбе — Бриан приобнял барона, шепчя ему в самое ухо — Эти две девицы, с которыми ты… Ну… В общем…<br/> — Ну? — Реджинальд вопросительно посмотрел на храмовника. — Спрашивай.<br/> — Я ничего такого не делал? Я не участвовал в подобном? — Бриан снова зажмурился.<br/> — А, если ты про то, что мы вчера вечером и всю ночь вытворяли в этом богом забытом месте — нет, ты был самым смирным из всей нашей компании — отвечал Фрон де Беф, отрезая добрый ломоть солонины и кусок хлеба. — Сначала, ты выкушал добрый кувшин с вином, потом проклинал тот самый день, когда повстречал эту иудейскую ведьму, потом мы накатили еще и нам принесли знатный запеченый окорок и еще вина, потом оленины, потом еще вина. Дальше де Браси и Филипп позвали музыкантов и одного из местных менестрелей. Было весело. Ты немного оживился и даже выпил второй кувшин с чем-то еще. Я не заметил с чем. Потом к нам присоединились эти самые девицы. Одна, так очень даже ничего была, но тебе никто не по нраву, сэр Бриан!<br/> — Что было дальше? — тихо ответил Буагильбер и присел на лавку у окна, по другую сторону от кадки с водой.<br/>— Ты не захотел принимать мой подарок в виде местной красотки и в очень — при последних словах Фрон де Беф посмотрел многозначительно на Бриана, отрезая здоровенный кусок сыра с травами — в очень грубой форме отверг ухаживания этих красавиц. Заявив, что отныне и на веке для тебя существует лишь одна женщина на всей земле — эта самая иудейская ведьма. При этом ты забрался на стол, держа вот этот самый кувшин в руках и стал произносить заздравные речи на разных языках.<br/> — О, боже… — Бриан закрыл лицо руками. — А потом?<br/> — А потом менестрель спел несколько душещипательных романсов, ты даже пустил слезу — продолжал Фрон де Беф, заканчивая свой завтрак и отрезая себе кусок пирога с ягодами — Но потом, слава богу, Филипп прекратил это завывание и мы стали петь походные песни, те самые, которые мы пели в Палестине. А потом было весело. Сэр Морис и братья Мальвуазены стали танцевать. А я забрал себе обоих красоток, раз тебе они пришлись не по вкусу.<br/> — Почему я ничего не помню? — Бриан потирал виски, голова не переставала болеть, а внутри играл какой-то странный диковинный марш, которого храмовник никогда раньше не слышал.<br/> — Видимо, следующий кувшин был с чем-то другим — заключил Реджинальд, наливая себе молока и заедая все это соленым кренделем.<br/> — А что было после? — Бриан моргая поглядел на своего друга, ожидая, что все, что он до этого услышал, было всего лишь предисловием.<br/> — Ты заснул. Вот прямо здесь — кивнул Реджинальд, накладывая в миску, стоящую рядом, свежее жаркое, которое принес хозяин заведения.</p><p> — Что? Неужели вот здесь? — глаза Бриана расширились, он с ужасом оглядел то самое место, где провел ночь.<br/>  — Ну, да — опять кивнул Фрон де Беф, посыпая жаркое луком и другими нарезанными травами. — Это еще ничего, вон, де Браси до сих пор не знает, где он — на том свете или на этом.<br/>Реджинальд указал увесистой костью с большим куском мяса на оной на ползущего через весь зал в таверне де Браси, который уже проснулся и что-то искал, но все никак не мог подняться на ноги.<br/> — Благодарю тебя, сэр Реджинальд. Дальше можешь не продолжать. Пожалуй, я пойду на воздух — ответил Бриан, покосившись на де Браси и жующего бодрого, как ни в чем не бывало, Реджинальда.<br/> — Зря ты так, хорошо посидели. Да, свежий воздух тебе явно пойдет на пользу. — кивнул Фрон де Беф, допивая до конца кувшин с молоком.<br/>Бриан помотал головой и вышел вон из таверны.</p><p>***</p><p>С тех пор прошла неделя, потом еще одна. Бриан и Альберт де Мальвуазен вернулись в обитель Темплстоу. Но грустные мысли не отпускали влюбленного Буагильбера. Ни молитвы, ни посты, а также охота и пиры в замке Мальвуазена старшего — ничего не могло вытравить из его памяти Ребекку.<br/>Не раз он проклинал себя за то, что не поплыл следующим кораблем за ней, наплевав и презрев орденский устав. Бриан не находил себе покоя. Ночи его были тяжки — горячее воспаленное воображение рыцаря рисовало ему ее глаза, нежные руки, которые прикасались к нему. Жестокая память возвращал его к тем самым моментам, когда он был ранен, а девушка лечила его. Лишь тогда храмовник был по-настоящему счастлив, ощущая ее рядом, даже тогда, когда она просто глядела в окно, задумавшись о чем-то своем.<br/>Филипп Мальвуазен оказался прав — Буагильбер был слишком испорчен для такого возвышенного благородного создания как Ребекка. Она никогда не полюбит его, а он никогда не сможет ее забыть.<br/>Прошло еще несколько недель. Бриан пропускал мессы одну за другой, некоторые из братьев думали, что их храбрый командор болен, но это было отнюдь не физическое недомогание. Альберт Мальвуазен старался хоть как-то развеселить своего собрата и друга, каждый раз приглашая его на охоту в замок его старшего брата, но знакомые места еще больше напоминала Бриану о проведенных днях вместе с Ребеккой. От этого грозный рыцарь впал в еще большую тоску и слонялся по саду у Филиппа, словно тень или призрак, наводя ужас на слуг и оруженосцев.<br/>Так прошел другой месяц.</p><p>***</p><p>Спустя еще месяц, когда осень окончательно вступила в свои права, к берегам Англии приплыл корабль с заморскими купцами, которые везли диковинные товары со всего света. А спустя еще две недели, они привезли в Йорк. Дождь моросил все чаще, а иногда становилось так холодно, что многие жители ворчали на резкое похолодание, будто уже наступила зима.<br/>Исаак со своей дочерью Ребеккой прибыл на этом самом корабле, они были приглашены на венчание Уилфреда и Ровены. Но Исаак прибыл в Йорк не только за этим. Оставались кое-какие незаконченные дела, а также ему нужно было вернуть деньги, которые он ссудил нескольким норманнам. Из Йорка до Ротервуда было два дня пути, а само венчание было еще через неделю. Поэтому Исаак с дочерью остановились в своем прежнем доме. Его еще не успели продать, а сам еврей по непонятным причинам медлил.<br/> — До свадьбы еще целая неделя, мы успеем навестить их, Ребекка — говорил Исаак, как можно искуснее стараясь скрыть внутреннее странное волнение. Мысли его занимала отнюдь не предстоящее торжество.<br/> — Я думала, мы через несколько дней поедем в Ротервуд? — Ребекка внимательно поглядела на отца, тот что-то не договаривал и старался скрыть от дочери причину его истинного волнения.<br/> — Конечно, мы поедем в Ротервуд, наши друзья нас очень ждут, но сначала, мне необходимо уладить одно очень срочное и важное дело, Ребекка — уклончиво ответил Исаак, но его волнение выдавали его трясущиеся руки — на какое-то время тебе придется пожить одной в доме. Пока я не вернусь.<br/> — Отец, что случилось? Что происходит? — Ребекку насторожило взволнованное и странное поведение ее отца — Ты как-будто хочешь скрыть от меня что-то очень неприятное.<br/> — Нет, дочка — отвечал еврей, улыбаясь и кое-как унимая дрожь — Просто дороги здесь не очень-то безопасны, сама знаешь не понаслышке. Вот почему тебе лучше остаться здесь, в нашем доме и дождаться моего приезда. Это не займет много времени, обещаю. А потом, мы вместе отправимся в Ротервуд и отпразднуем свадьбу наших друзей.<br/> — Ты пугаешь меня, отец — Ребекка подошла к нему и обняла — Ты действительно ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?<br/> — Что ты, дитя мое, — Исаак снова улыбнулся -Ничего страшного, просто есть неотложные дела, требующие лишь моего присутствия, тебе не о чем волноваться. Я всего лишь немного взволнован от того, что мы снова вернулись в наш дом, ведь с ним связано столько воспоминаний, а мое старое сердце хранит все с самого начала, с самого первого камня, который был заложен в фундамент. Все от начала до нашего отъезда.<br/>Он обнял дочь и крепко прижал ее к своей груди. Исаак не хотел тревожить Ребекку и говорить какое опасное дело он затеял — не все его должники с радостью были готовы вернуть ему долг, а некоторые ставили условия и Исааку, чтобы не разориться, приходилось соглашаться. Но в этот раз, все было слишком опасно — Исаак знал куда, к кому и зачем он едет. Он не мог подвергать столь большому риску свою единственную дочь.</p><p>***</p><p>Через день Исаак отправился в путь, а Ребекка осталась хозяйничать в доме одна. Несколько слуг и наемная охрана уехали вместе с Исааком. Чтобы не тяготиться недобрыми мыслями, она решила проветриться и прогуляться по городу. Ребекка догадывалась, что отец что-то скрывает, но не хочет об этом говорить, стараясь оградить ее от всего дурного.<br/>Йорк в те времена представлял собой крупный город, куда стекались торговцы со всех концов света. Здесь было полно разношерстного народу, а также простых зевак, да прощелыг и прохвостов на любой манер.<br/>Ребекка заперла дом и пошла к рыночной площади, намереваясь понаблюдать за соревнованиями стрелков, которые проводили каждую неделю — здесь можно было выиграть все, что угодно — от простого мешка с зерном, до чистокровного жеребца. Когда Ребекка была еще маленькой, она часто убегала к рыночной площади, чтобы полюбоваться этими отчаянными мастерами стрельбы — ее поражали те умения и ловкость, с какими выступали в состязаниях местные лучники, а также йомены, да и как многие поговаривали, лихие вольные стрелки — намекая на принадлежность некоторые умельцев, к разбойникам, которые водились в местных лесах.<br/>Вот и теперь, Ребекка шла по знакомым улочкам, то и дело вспоминая о том, как им жилось вместе с отцом еще до того, когда начались погромы и грабежи иудеев… До того, как она отправилась в Палестину…<br/>Пройдя еще один квартал, она очутилась рядом с рыночной площадью. Крики и знакомые запахи, доносившиеся отовсюду, давали понять, что скоро она выйдет к торговым рядам и располагающимся неподалеку тавернам, а там и до места состязания недалеко.</p><p>Она глядела на лошадей, которых продавали в отрытых загонах — это были обычные ездовые лошади, совсем не похожих на тех, на которых разъезжали знатные вельможи или рыцари. Это были не всегда чистых кровей скакуны, которые по тем или иным причинам уходили за небольшую сумму для хозяйства или служили транспортным средством для зажиточных крестьян или горожан. Чем-то они напоминали Ребекке сэра Томаса, который остался в Испании, он больше уже не был тем резвым скакуном, как когда-то. Конь все чаще болел и Ребекка опасаясь за его жизнь, перестала садиться в седло, но сэр Томас по-прежнему оставался на ее попечении в качестве домашнего любимца и памяти о том человеке, которые когда-то спас ей больше, чем жизнь. Сэра Томаса было решено оставить на попечения их слуги и не везти с собой через моря в Англию.<br/>Ребекка вздохнула, вспоминая теплые прикосновения своего коня, его бархатную теплую морду и задорный нелегкий нрав. Вскоре она дошла до того самого места, где проводились еженедельные стрельбы и состязания.<br/>В этот раз для участия в состязании собралось немало народа — это были как йомены и лучники из королевской стражи, так и кравчие местных саксонских дворян, вместе с лесничими в придачу, желающие испытать удачу и выиграть приятный приз. На кону был домашний скот, оружие, амуниция для охоты, несколько хорошо выделанных кожаных сюртуков от местного известного мастера, а также несколько прекрасно выкованных кольчуг, за которыми и организовалась очередь для участия — так как купить такое многим из участников было не по-карману, а вот честно побороться и выиграть — могли.<br/>Протиснувшись сквозь толпу собравшись йоменов, она заняла удобное место, чтобы понаблюдать за происходящим. В первой же десятки участников наметился победитель — он с быстротой и легкостью побеждал в каждом новом раунде соревнования. В конце концов, удачливый лучник забрал свой приз в виде крепкого дорожного коня и довольный удалился восвояси. В следующем соревнования разыгрывались домашние животные. Почему-то Ребекка, решила испытать удачи и принять участие — тем более, что на этот раз в качестве приза был выставлен упитанный темный ослик, уже запряженный и с удобным седлом из отменной кожи, украшенным кисточками.<br/> — Что ж, девица — говорил распорядитель состязания, посмеиваясь и не скрывая своего удивления, ведь в соревновании участвовали лишь мужчины — если сносно умеешь стрелять — можешь попробовать свои силы.<br/> — Спасибо! Конечно, я не против — смело ответила Ребекка и взяла в руки лук и стрелу, которые ей вручил один из йоменов. Когда-то давно ее учил стрелять один йомен, которого она вылечила от серьезной раны и он в благодарность за свое спасение научил владеть ее луком. Это умение несколько раз пригодилось девушке и вот теперь, она решила испытать свою удачу.<br/>После сигнала стрелы полетели в цель — по окончанию первой попытки, сразу отсеялось несколько участников — это были те, кто промахнулся по своей цели.<br/>Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока из десятка стрелков не осталось трое, а потом двое — это была Ребекка и один из лесничих местного нормандского барона — самого Филиппа де Мальвуазена.<br/> — Неужели эта девица тебя обойдет, Ги? — смеялись местные лучник, особенно те, кто уже принял участие и им не так повезло.<br/> — Целься лучше! Иначе, она тебя точно победит! — подбадривали другие.<br/>Ги де Пейн считался одним из лучших стрелков, а также умелым охотником, он часто участвовал в подобных рода забавах еще ни раз не оставался в проигрыше.<br/>Ребекка и Ги прицелились — на этот раз мишень была намного дальше, чем предыдущие.<br/>Неожиданно девушка почувствовала на своей талии чьи-то крепкие руки, а над ее ухом раздался знакомый низкий бархатный голос.<br/> — Чуть левее, сокровище мое, и не отпускай раньше, чем будешь уверена. Не знал, что ты так замечательно управляешься с луком — еще немного и этот осел твой — знакомый шепот принадлежал рыцарю оредна Храма Бриану де Буагильберу.<br/>Ребекка вздрогнула, но не подала виду. Времени на ответ или какие-то действия не было — ей нужно было сосредоточиться на стрельбе. Раздался сигнал, Бриан убрал руки и отошел в сторону. Стрелы полетели в цель — стрела Ребекки точно попала в красный кружок, нарисованный на большой деревянном круглом срезе. Стрела де Пейна попала чуть выше. Одобрительные возгласы раздавались со всех сторон.<br/> — Погляди-ка! Эта девица тебя уделала, Ги! — смеялись одни.<br/> — Он поддался! — спорили другие. А некоторые и просто апплодировали смелой девушке.<br/> — Ваш приз, леди — сказал распорядитель стрельб и вручил Ребекке поводья вместе с ослом.<br/>Ребекка отошла с торону вместе со своим призом — осел был чудесен. Небольшой, но и не маленький, такой мог выдержать на своей спине большую поклажу, да и вдобавок крепкого пузатого прелата. Это был один из тех ослов, на которых любили разъезжать местные аббаты. Осле был упитанным и здоровым. Темный окрас придавал ему еще больший солидный вид. Ладное седло из отлично выделанной кожи, было очень удобным. Блестящие лукавые глазки осла говорили о наличии характера и в случае чего, животное могло показать свой нрав.<br/> — Какой ты славный — Ребекка гладила осла по морде, пока отыскивала яблоко в своей дорожной сумке. Осел уткнулся в руку своей новой хозяйки выказывая согласие на владение им самим.<br/> — Надеюсь, ты довольна своим новым приобретением? — знакомый голос Буагильбера снова послышался рядом.<br/> — Что ты здесь делаешь? — ответила Ребекка, которая нашла яблоко в своей сумке и теперь кормила осла.<br/> — Мы с де Браси решили прогуляться и наведаться к одному местному кузнецу. — ответил храмовник, улыбаясь. — Надо перековать наших лошадей. Пока де Браси шатается по торговым рядам, выискивая какую-то нашивку для своего плаща, я решил дойти до кузни, но какого же было мое удивление, когда на по пути, я увидел мою прекрасную розу Сарона. Ты шла как раз в ту сторону, где проводят местные состязания лучников. Меня заинтересовало, куда же это ты отправилась, да еще и в полном одиночестве. А потом, я еще больше удивился, заметив, что ты не просто смотришь за происходящим, но еще решила участвовать во всем этом деле. Право слово, такого сюрприза я никак не ожидал! Теперь у тебя есть этот осел… А что стало с той лошадью, прости, то есть с этим кусачим сивым мерином?<br/>— Сэр Томас остался в Испании, за ним ухаживает наш слуга. Сэр Томас уже преклонных лет, да и здоровье не такое крепкое, вряд ли бы он пережил дорогу в Англию и обратно — вздохнула Ребекка, поглаживая морду своего ослика.<br/> — А что ты будешь делать с этим? — спросил Бриан, указав на осла, который мирно жевал яблоко.<br/> — Заберу с собой домой, здесь у меня кроме него больше никого нет. Поэтому он составит мне хорошую компанию и поможет с покупками — Ребекка проговорилась, сама того не желая.<br/> — Неужели ты одна приехала в Англию? Не поверю, что Исаак мог отпустить от себя свою дочь — продолжал храмовник, задумавшись.</p><p> — Отец скоро вернется. Он поехал по делам — она быстро спохватилась и решила, что ей лучше вернуться домой, пока храмовник не придумал еще что-нибудь. Ребекка взяла осла за повод и развернулась, но Бриан остановил ее.<br/> — Мы так и не попрощались тогда… Перед твоим внезапным отъездом. Я все передумал, не знал жива ли ты, а потом до меня дошли лишь слухи о том, что ты покидаешь Англию и уезжаешь в Испанию. Я был вне себя от горя и отчаяния. Ребекка…<br/> — А вот и де Браси — перебила его девушка, прервав его начинающуюся тираду — Я пожалуй пойду.<br/>   — Ну, уж нет, больше ты от меня никуда не убежишь — ответил Бриан, цепко ухватившись за повод осла, преграждая Ребекке путь — Скоро время обеда, мы собрались зайти в одно уютное местечко вместе с де Браси, ты ведь еще не обедала.<br/> — Спасибо за приглашение, но у меня другие планы на сегодня — ответила Ребекка, вдергивая повод из рук Буагильбера.<br/> — Это не приглашение, а решенный вопрос — ты идешь с нами — настаивал храмовник.<br/> — О, Ребекка! — пропел сэр Морис, пока они препирались. Он успел подойти к обоим «виновникам торжества» — Как я рад снова тебя увидеть! Какой чудесный ослик, твой? Боже мой, какая прелесть!<br/>Бриан скривился при последней фразе де Браси.<br/> — А где твой конь? Тот самый, такой кусачий и напористый, кажется сэр Томас, если я не ошибаюсь? — продолжал де Браси ничуть не обращая внимания на недовольного Буагильбера.<br/> — Он остался дома в Испании. — коротко ответила Ребекка, попытавшись уйти, но храмовник снова преградил ей путь, загородив своей мощной фигурой последний путь к отступлению.<br/> — Как жаль, славный конь, несмотря на то, что кусается. А мы вот идем перекусить с сэром Брианом, пойдем с нами, тут есть одно местечко, там подают чудесную оленину! — Морис весело подмигнул и погладил осла по морде — Какой все же он у тебя славный! Неужели ты купила его на рынке?<br/> — Нет, я… — Ребекка запнулась, осознавая, что ей придется признаться де Браси в своем участии в состязании по стрельбе из лука, чем вызовет насмешки или лишние вопросы.<br/> — Я его ей выиграл — рявкнул Бриан, тем самым выручив ее, поглядев на Ребекку успокаивающим взглядом — пока тебя дожидался!<br/> — Бриан? Не знал, что ты развлекаешься подобным образом — но все же, ослик чудесный! Как это замечательно! Он очень, очень славный, что ж, идем обедать! — де Браси взял повод из рук Ребекки. Ей ничего не оставалось, как последовать в таверну вместе с рыцарями и ослом.</p><p>***</p><p>Отобедав, де Браси, который смекнул, что Ребекке и его другу есть о чем поговорить, удалился под благовидным предлогом, оставив девушку наедине с Брианом и ослом.<br/> — Я тебя провожу — начал Бриан, тоном, не терпящим возражений — Нехорошо, если ты одна пойдешь домой. Когда вернется твой отец?<br/> — Обещал, что скоро. А как твои раны, сэр рыцарь? — Ребекка старалась поддерживать вежливый разговор.<br/> — Ты меня тогда отлично подлечила, только вот оставила взамен другую — язвительно ответил Буагильбер, не отпуская повод осла.<br/> — К чему теперь эти ненужные упреки? Я же говорила, что тебе нужен покой, чтобы все зажило — так ведь нет, ты меня не слушал… — Ребекка сначала подумала, что речь идет о ране от стрелы.<br/> — Я не об этом — вкрадчиво продолжил Бриан — Ты убежала от меня, вдребезги разбив мое сердце, полное любви лишь к тебе одной!<br/> — Судя по рассказам местного трактирщика, вдребезги была перебита вся посуда, пока вы сэр и ваши друзья гуляли у него целую неделю — ответила Ребекка, усмехаясь и настойчиво забирая поводья из рук Бриана.<br/> — Это не я… — начал было храмовник.<br/> — Конечно, я понимаю, это как та история с карамельными зайцами и петушками — хихикнула она, припоминая забавную и нелепую сцену в Торкилстоне. Бриан густо покраснел.<br/> — Только скажи — все карамельные петушки и зайцы будут твоими! — проговорил он с горячностью.<br/> — Спасибо за такую любезность, сэр рыцарь, но я пока не собираюсь открывать лавку с карамелью. Вот мы пришли — ответила Ребекка, показывая на дом.<br/> — Что ж, рад, что ты на меня больше не сердишься — ответил Бриан — Ребекка, как же ты будешь жить совсем одна? Ты точно не знаешь, когда приедет твой отец, а здесь полно всяких мошенников и разбойников!<br/> — Это вы сейчас про себя, сэр? — Ребекка вскинула брови и притянула ослика ближе к себе.<br/> — Это я про то, — подавив в себе нарастающий гнев, продолжал Бриан — Я хочу предложить тебе свою защиту, пока твой отец не вернется. Ребекка, я говорю с тобой серьезно — ты одна и каждый может тебя обидеть.<br/> — Значит навязывать свое общество стало называться благородной защитой дамы. Но, это хорошо именно для настоящих леди, а вам отлично известно, что я вовсе ей не являюсь, сэр рыцарь — Ребекка стала открывала ворота и вошла во двор дома, Бриан зашел за ней и запер ворота на засов изнутри.<br/> — Ты упряма точь в точь как твой спутник! — прошипел Буагильбер в ответ.<br/> — Да, даже спорить не буду, ваше упрямство смело можно ставить в один ряд с моим новым приобретением — Ребекка погладила осла по морде, который в ответ издал протяжный звук.<br/>Храмовник задохнулся от негодования.<br/> — Конечно… — вздохнул он, мрачно поглядев на Ребекку — В твоих глазах я ничуть не отличаюсь от этого…животного. Той же темной масти, с глупым видом, черными грустными глазами и хожу за тобой как на поводке. Второй осел — не дать, не взять, посмешище и только…<br/>С этими словами храмовник повернулся и отпер двери ворот, намереваясь уйти. Он отвернулся еще и потому, что на его глазах навернулись слезы. Обида и отчаяние душили его — он понимал, ждать от гордой красавицы больше нечего, кроме насмешек и упреков. Его любовь ей не нужна.<br/> — Бриан, подожди — вдруг раздалось за его спиной. — Прости, я не хотела тебя обидеть.<br/>Храмовник развернулся, опустив голову — он не хотел, чтобы Ребекка видела его в таком виде.<br/> — Спасибо тебе, мне действительно немного страшно оставаться одной, особенно по вечерам. Я не знаю, когда вернется отец. Не знаю, почему он всячески старался избежать разговора со мной перед отъездом. Ты прав — защитить меня будет некому, в случае, если кто задумает забраться в дом и ограбить. — Ребекка сама заперла ворота и протянула Бриану руку.<br/> — Что предпочитаешь на ужин — оленину или паштет с овощами? — спросила она, ее тонкие пальцы осторожно коснулись его мозолистой широкой ладони.<br/> — Я не привередливый — тихо ответил Бриан — Куда привязать осла?<br/> — Можно определить малыша в сарай — там как раз есть свежее сено и поилка еще от сэра Томаса. — Ребекка уже хотел отвести животное и задать корм, но храмовник опередил ее.<br/> — Я сам, а ты пока ступай в дом. Как только закончу устраивать твой приз на новом месте, поднимусь к тебе — Бриан приободрился и улыбнулся, повод с ослом снова оказался у него в руках, вместе с надеждой на расположение Ребекки.</p><p> — Хорошо — кивнула она и пошла в дом, коря себя за то, что позволила так грубо нарушить законы гостеприимства. И еще одно грызло ее изнутри — она действительно не хотела обидеть Буагильбера. Лишь страх оставаться с ним наедине взял верх на какое-то мгновение. Она боялась его и боялась своих странных чувств, которые с новым появлением этого человека, вновь вспыхнули в ее сердце.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Часть вторая. Беда не приходит одна.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прошла целая неделя. Исаак не объявлялся и каких-либо вестей от него не было. Ребекка не находила себе места, ее беспокойство перешло в явную тревогу. Она старалась скрывать это от Буагильбера, который движимый своими чувствами не оставлял своих попыток завоевать сердце неприступной Эндорской волшебницы.<br/>Ребекка же в свою очередь, прятала свои чувства как могла. Она работала не покладая рук — лечила местных крестьян, занималась домом, готовила еду, убирала дом, варила отвары трав и бальзамы. Через несколько дней она должна была отправиться в Ротервуд на венчание Уилфреда и Ровены, но Исаак не появлялся.<br/>Ребекка разрывалась между долгом перед друзьями и тревогой за отца — она отчетливо понимала — с Исааком случилась беда, а возможно его уже нет в живых. Куда ехать? Кого искать? Никто не знал куда поехал старый ростовщик, а те немногочисленные нанятые слуги и охрана уехали вместе с ним.<br/> Тем временем, Буагильбер перебрался жить в ее дом, заняв первый этаж вместе со своими восточными слугами и оруженосцами. Храмовник смог легко разглядеть в глазах своей возлюбленной печаль и тревогу, а еще болезненный усталый вид — Ребекка практически не спала ночами, от волнений, а еще она забивала все дурные мысли изматывая себя непосильным трудом. Она уходила из с рассветом и приходила поздно вечером после посещения крестьян и нуждающихся в помощи. Зайдя в свою комнату она без сил валилась на постель. Воспоминания о Палестине все чаще и чаще приходили ей на ум — тогда ей было тяжело, контраст военного быта и нескончаемая кровь вокруг — но ей не было так тревожно и страшно как было сейчас, возможно потому, что Ребекка привыкла видеть смерть каждый день и она знала почему погибают эти люди, она знала зачем она здесь, это был ее добровольный выбор. Так продолжалось какое-то время, пока храмовник не прекратил это — поручив тяжелую работу своим сарацинским слугам, а также настрого запретил Ребекке поздно возвращаться.<br/> — Что с тобой происходит? — низкий голос Бриана заставил Ребекку вздрогнуть и обернуться.<br/> — Ничего — тихо ответила она и присела на постель. Храмовник подошел к ней и присел рядом.<br/> — Ты изводишь себя, думаешь я не вижу — он осторожно взял ее худую руку в свои — Целыми днями пропадаешь с этим отребьем, перестала совсем есть… Ты исхудала и еле стоишь на ногах. Что ты задумала — убить себя? Что случилось? Скажи мне, может я сумею помочь тебе?<br/> Он обнял Ребекку очень осторожно, словно она была не живой женщиной, а скульптурой из тончайшего стекла. Его широкие мозолистые руки согревали ее и дарили покой.<br/> — Зачем ты приказал своим сарацинам делать все за меня? — ответила она.<br/> — За тем, что тебе этого делать не следует — сказал Буагильбер, но в голосе его не было досады или недовольства. Он не хотел с ней спорить, по крайней мере теперь, храмовник видел, что Ребекка чего-то боится и тревожиться. Ее опасения дали повод бояться за ее жизнь.<br/> — Мне не сложно… — ответила девушка так тихо, что Бриан насторожился всерьез.<br/>— Ребекка, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста — он взял ее за подбородок и внимательно поглядел ей в глаза — Что произошло? Что изменилось? Или это я стал виновником твоей тревоги?<br/> — Нет, что ты — глаза ее были настолько печальны, что Буагильберу показалось, еще мгновение и Ребекка не сможет сдержать слез — мой отец… Он так и не вернулся, я ничего о нем не знаю — где он и куда поехал. Прошло уже столько времени, а от него нет даже письма. Что-то случилось, что-то очень страшное…<br/> — Почему раньше не поделилась своими мыслями и сомнениями, я не враг тебе, сокровище мое, неужели же твой отец совсем ничего не сказала и никак не намекнул? — Бриан тихонько поглаживал девушку по спине и плечам, стараясь успокоить, а потом и вовсе завернул в одеяло и уложил на кровать.<br/>Тепло немного успокоило Ребекку, а храмовник стал разводить огонь в камине. На улице лил дождь, небеса были темными, а деревья кое-где стояли уже без единого листка.<br/> — Отец должен был взыскать некоторые долги, если я не ошибаюсь, незадолго до отъезда он хотел это сделать, но потом оставил эту затею, тогда у нас не было времени. И вот теперь он лишь сказал мне, что уедет ненадолго, чтобы решить одно незаконченно дело, требующее его присутствия. Больше ничего… — Ребекка закрыла лицо руками, она не выдержала. Слезу покатились у нее из глаз. Мысль о том, что с Исааком случилось непоправимое, словно душила ее и сжимала сердце невидимой рукой.<br/>Неожиданно она почувствовала нежное легкое прикосновение — Бриан уже сидел рядом и гладил ее по голове.<br/> — Все будет хорошо, любовь моя, клянусь Вифлеемской Богородицей, я помогу отыскать Исаака. А сейчас тебе надо успокоиться, поесть и еще — заешь ли ты, где твой отце хранил расписки и бумаги, где записывал свои расчеты и прочие дела? — храмовник старался говорить с ней как можно мягче, он понимал, Ребекке сейчас нелегко.<br/> — Ну, конечно! — воскликнула она — Как же я сама не догадалась! Идем, там в соседней комнате, рядом с моей — это комната отца, там на столе есть большая резная шкатулка — в ней все бумаги. Отец брал ее с собой лишь при больших переездах.<br/> — Лежи, я принесу — Бриан вышел из комнаты и отыскав именно то, что нужно, вернулся обратно.<br/>Присев на кровать, они вместе с Ребекка начали перебирать бумаги и расписки, в надежде отыскать хоть какую-то зацепку.</p><p>***</p><p> — Я буду читать все расписки, может быть тебе покажутся знакомы некоторые имена. Вот здесь, особенно много нормандских имен — Ребекка вытащила из шкатулки несколько свертков со списками должников.<br/> — Сначала я принесу тебе поесть, а потом мы все разберем вместе — Бриан вышел и вернулся вместе с горячим ужином, который ранее приготовил один из его сарацинских слуг.<br/> — Спасибо — ответила девушка — А сам?<br/> — Я уже отужинал, ешь, а то скоро ветром тебя носить будет, никакого осла не понадобиться — Буагильбер поставил поднос на стол. Он наблюдал как Ребекка уплетает жаркое, ему нравилось наблюдать за ней, а еще, так Бриан чувствовал себя чуть ближе к любимой, разделяя с ней быт и те тяготы, которые, как он считал, выпали на их общую долю.<br/> — Вот — ответила Ребекка, дожевывая кусок лепешки, не выпуская из рук списки — Несколько имен, возможно, кто-то тебе знаком.<br/>Она нетерпеливо стала зачитывать имена вслух. Бриан мотал головой на каждую услышанную фразу.<br/> — Подожди, как ты сказала? Фиц-Дотрель? — внезапно остановил ее храмовник, имя как будто показалось ему знакомым.<br/> — Да, он задолжал больше всех и отец не раз говорил, что ссужал ему деньги с большой опаской… — Ребекка осеклась, до нее стало доходить, куда мог отправиться ее отец.<br/> — Вот этот самый Фиц-Дотрель мне немного знаком, но который из них должен твоему отцу? Их ведь двое — Доминик и его брат Жак. Этот Жак был при дворе французского короля, отличался дерзкими высказываниями в сторону рыцарей Храма — пояснял Бриан, посмеиваясь, наливая Ребекке теплого молока, а себе отвара с имбирем — Я как-то задал ему хорошую трепку. Шуму было тогда, как сейчас помню, Жак лежит посреди приемного покоя самого короля с битой мордой, но вызвать меня на бой так и не решается, а лишь шипит и мечит отборной бранью, поливая меня и моих собратьев во Христе на чем свет стоит. Никогда не был достойным противником, да, что уж говорить, он и на мужчину мало похож.</p><p> — Что это значит? — глаза Ребекки с удивлением посмотрели на храмовника.<br/> — Ну, как тебе сказать — Буагильбер прокашлялся, он не хотел рассказывать детали появления Жака при дворе, но старался объяснить Ребекке как можно мягче, не вдаваясь в подробности — Он их тех представителей мужского пола, кто предпочитает общество мужчин, обществу прекрасных дам.<br/> — А…Ясно… — Ребекку все это покоробило, она внимательно поглядела на Бриана, особенно, после последней фразы<br/> — Нет, моя прекрасная лилия, я не принадлежу к числу этих представителей — он снова хихикнул и отпил отвар — Какие бы слухи не ходили про наш орден, могу поклясться на святом распятии, Бриан де Буагильбер был, есть и остается мужчиной во всех смыслах.<br/> — Так вот, где обитает его брат, я не знаю — продолжил храмовник — Жаль, что сейчас с нами нет Фрон де Бефа, он неплохо знаком с Фиц-Дотрелями. Он мог бы нам помочь.<br/> — Нет, что ты — Ребекка с ужасом поглядела на Буагильбера — Этот свирепый жестокий рыцарь пытался вытрясти последнее из моего отца, такой не погнушается ничем пред своей жаждой наживы. Какой помощи можно ожидать от этого исчадия? Он же словно дикий зверь…<br/> — Не такой уж сэр Реджинальд и бездушный — улыбнулся Бриан, отламывая кусочек лепешки. — Ты хочешь спасти отца? Если он у Фиц-Дотреля, нам придется очень постараться, чтобы возвратить его живым. Если Исаак именно у него в руках. А если нет?<br/> — Что же делать? Я соглашусь на все, пусть даже это будет моя смерть, лишь бы спасти отца — твердо ответила девушка.<br/> — Ну, твоя смерть ничего не даст, кроме горя для меня и твоего отца. — ответил Бриан, присаживаясь рядом с ней — А делать мы будем вот что…</p><p>***</p><p>На следующее утро, когда Ребекка еще спала, Буагильбер приказал двум своим оруженосцам ехать к Фрон де Бефу и уговорить его приехать в Йорк. Слуг он отослал разведать и расспросить простых людей — возможно, отъезде еврея со слугами и охраной кто-то да заметил, а возможно и то, что кто-то что-то мог слышать. Как известно — слухами земля полнится. А пропажа далеко не последнего в городе ростовщика, уж точно не останется не замеченной.<br/>Дело принимало опасный оборот, Буагильбер понимал, если с Реджинальдом, которого он хорошо знал и водил с ним дружбу, можно было договориться, то с Фиц-Дотрелями все будет куда сложней. Жак прекрасно помнил старую обиду, а его старший брат, Доминик, ничуть не уступал в жестокости Фрон де Бефу, но друзьями они с Брианом не были. Оба брата представляли собой расточительных гуляк и не ведали ни в чем себе отказа, непомерные долги, а также заложенные не один раз родовые поместья, редко, но все же выручали Фиц-Дотрелей. Последний заем был особенно велик, а возвращать означенную крупную сумму им было не из чего. Но, как это часто бывает, в умных головах не всегда зреют достойные мысли, также произошло с Фиц-Дотрелями — зачем же возвращать долг, если вдруг, по воле Господа, и возвращать-то будет некому.<br/>Теперь оставалось лишь набраться терпения и ждать приезда Фрон де Бефа, который мог помочь спасению Исаака, посули Бриан ему приличное вознаграждение.<br/> — Доброе утро, мое сокровище — Бриан был рад видеть посвежевшее личико Ребекки, сегодня она проснулась намного позже, чем обычно. А теперь возвращалась из сарая, надо было задать корм ослу и пустить его погулять во двор. Накануне, усталость взяла свое и девушка все же позволила себе небольшую передышку.<br/> — Доброе утро — ответила Ребекка — А где же твои люди?<br/> — Поехали разузнать кое-что, садись, будем завтракать, а заодно поделюсь с тобой своими мыслями насчет твоего отца — храмовник разливал молоко по кружкам и раскладывал свежие фрукты.<br/> — Бриан, я очень благодарна тебе за… — начала было Ребекка, но Буагильбер прервал ее.<br/> — Не спеши благодарить, я еще ничего не сделал. Это лишь жалкая попытка собрать по крупицам хоть что-то об Исааке. Если все пройдет гладко, а Болдуин не полезет в бутылку, Фрон де Беф прискачет сюда на следующий день и мы сможем что-то сделать. Один из моих слуг уже успел донести мне о том, что твоего отца видели проезжающим по лесной дороге в направлении замка Фиц-Дотрелей. Видимо, должники не захотели возвращать ту сумму, которую они должны Исааку, а может и сами захотят извлечь выгоду, но до сих пор никто так и не выдвинул никаких требований… Я так и думал, что дело этим кончиться. Очень надеюсь, что твой отец еще жив.<br/> — О, боже — Ребекка закрыла лицо руками, но плакать она не могла. — У меня кроме него больше никого не осталось…<br/> — У тебя есть я — ответил Буагильбер, подходя к девушке. Рыцарь обнял ее, стараясь не показывать ей разгорающуюся страсть, которая начинала жечь Бриана изнутри. Он слишком долго ее не видел, все это время, проведенное вместе, даже беда, случившаяся с Исааком, заставляло храмовника испытывать странное чувство радости — нет, он не был рад горю Ребекки, Бриан был рад возможности быть рядом с ней, быть как можно ближе, быть кем-то большим, чем неугодным нерадивым поклонником, навязывающим свое общество беззащитной девушке. Ему хотелось заботиться и оберегать эту нежную красавицу от всего, что было в его силах. Бриан не хотел для Ребекки горькой недостойной участи. Он часто вспоминал их разговоры про Палестину, каждый раз храмовник проникался все большим уважением к Ребекке. Ее терпение, мужество и смелость, пусть даже от отчаяния, заставило его видеть в ней не просто женщину и желанный объект, а нечто большее, то, чего он и сам не мог себе объяснить.</p><p>***</p><p>Прошел еще один день, а потом еще один. Ближе к вечеру на пороге дома появился слуга Буагильбера, рыцарь тут же втащил его в дом за шиворот, не желая слушать объяснения на улице.<br/> — Держи, промочи горло. Вот теперь, говори, что удалось разузнать? — говорил Бриан, усаживая слугу рядом с камином, вручая ему добрую порцию вина. Ребекка присела рядом за стол, ожидая подробностей.<br/> — Мой господин, мне удалось добраться до самих владений Фиц-Дотрелей — начал слуга, еле переводя дух, то и дело отпивая вино мелкими глотками — И разузнать у местных крестьян что и как. Мне рассказали, что как-то вечером в лесу напали на одного купца или ростовщика из Йорка, слуг и охрану хозяин приказал перебить, а старика забрали с собой в замок. Кажется, Жак Фиц-Дотрель, брат хозяина, задолжал этому ростовщику приличную сумму и тот ехал вернуть долг. Да, видать, сора у них вышла крупная.<br/> — Что еще тебе удалось разузнать? — Бриан ходил крупными шагами по комнате туда-сюда, в волнении теребя пояс.<br/> — Хозяин сначала, хотел было договориться о списании этого долга, но старик уперся и ни в какую не хотел соглашаться, грозился судом и что дойдет до самого принца Джона, если Фиц-Дотрель не заплатит по распискам. — продолжал слуга, допивая вино.<br/> — И? — Бриан оперся о стол и наклонился к самому лицу своего слуги, желая, чтобы тот поскорее перешел к главному.</p><p> — После такого, Фиц-Дотрель передумал и приказал бросить старика в подвал, чтобы тот набрался уму-разуму. Спустя несколько дней, Фиц-Дотрель снова надавил на еврея, но тот все упирался. Тогда тот взбесился и приказал избить ростовщика и подвесить его на внутреннюю стену в клетке.<br/>Услышав последние слова слуги храмовника, Ребекка не смогла больше слушать подробности, она молча открыла дверь и вышла из дома.<br/>Холодный ветер трепал ее волосы, дождь щедро поливал, обрушивая все хляби небесные на голову несчастной Ребекки. Она знала, отце ее был уже преклонных лет, хоть и бодрился и старался держаться, умело управляя делами, но разве мог бы он справиться с телесными жестокими мучениями…<br/>Ребекка беззвучно плакала, молясь про себя богу, который, возможно сжалиться и пошлет ее отцу легкую смерть, она поминала, об избавлении речи не шло.<br/> — Ребекка — за ее спиной раздался голос храмовника, а его руки легли теплой тяжестью на ее плечи — Исаак жив, по крайней мере, так говорит мой слуга. Скоро к нам приедет Реджинальд Фрон де Беф, знаю, он тебе неприятен, но я постараюсь сделать все, чтобы он помог договориться с Фиц-Дотрелем.<br/> — Хорошо — тихо ответила она, наскоро вытерая слезы — Ты не должен рисковать из-за меня… Что ты хочешь попросить взамен на то, что любезно согласился мне помогать?<br/> — Ничего — немного помедлив ответил Буагильбер — Все, что я делаю, только ради тебя одной. Мне ничего не нужно.<br/>Ребекка повернулась и посмотрела в его темные глаза — сейчас они были совсем другими, не такими как в Ротервуде или на турнире, когда его неуемная страсть прорывалась наружу. Дождь лил все сильней, струи воды стекали по лицу храмовника.<br/> — Идем домой, а то ты можешь простудиться — тихо сказал Бриан м взял Ребекку за руку. Она не двинулась и он тоже. Оба они стояли будто вкопанные, не шевелясь, словно боялись спугнуть друг друга. Бриан протянул ей и вторую руку. Дождь продолжал лить. Ребекка протянула ему свою руку в ответ.<br/>Оба они молчали, лишь их темные глаза говорили за двоих. Только так они могли признаться друг друг, без опаски, в своих истинных мыслях и чувствах.<br/>Дождь превратился в проливной нескончаемый поток влаги, льющийся с небес. Струи под ногами превращались в мелкие реки, размывая почву и устремляясь за пределы двора, растворяясь за горизонтом и во времени, также быстротечно как и сама жизнь.</p><p>***</p><p>Утро выдалось солнечным и на редкость теплым. С первыми лучами солнца, у ворот дома, раздались оглушительные звуки рога.<br/> — Это сонное царство какое-то! — послышался голос Фрон де Бефа, за воротами стоял он сам, спешившись с лошади, а также его люди и оруженосец Буагильбера, Болдуэн. Другой его оруженосец, Амори, отправился выполнять другие распоряжения своего хозяина.<br/> Через минуту ворота дома отварились и вся кавалькада, во главе с бароном, въехала во двор.<br/> — Вот уж не знал, сэр Бриан, что ты расположился в такой убогой лачуге или ты стал соблюдать устав твоего ордена? — рассмеялся Реджинальд, видя стоящего на пороге дома Буагильбера. Они обнялись. — А у тебя какой-то озабоченный вид. Получил твое послание, вместе с твоим зазнайкой-оруженосцем. Твой Болдуэн расписал все в таких красках — я уж, грешным делом, подумал, что мой товарищ по оружию попал в настоящую беду.<br/> — Да, это так, но беда приключилась не со мной, а с ней — шепнул Бриан, глазами указывая на Ребекку, которая также вышла во двор, напуганная громкими звуками боевого рога.<br/>  — Черт тебя побери, сэр Бриан! — зарычал Фрон де Беф, когда осознал, куда клонит храмовник — Я ехал сюда вместе с самыми лучшими моими людьми, загнав пару лошадей, полагая, что тебе требуется скорая подмога! А оказывается — вот оно что! Помощь требуется этому отродью!<br/> — Тише, прошу — продолжал Буагильбер, отведя раздосадованного барона чуть в сторону — Считай, что помощь требуется мне самому.<br/> — Ты совсем голову потерял? — Реджинальд сверкнул своими черными глазами и нахмурился.<br/> — Видишь ли, дорогой мой друг — вкрадчиво и настойчиво ответил храмовник — Мне никак не обойтись без твоей помощи. Речь идет о Фиц-Дотрелях, с коими ты знаком намного лучше меня. Они забрали к себе Исаака, нашего старого знакомого еврея, отца моей любимой женщины. Так неужели же ты, Реджинальд, не понимаешь, почему я все это затеял?<br/> — Понимаю. — буркнул барон — Даже, если ты и впрямь настолько любишь эту девку, зачем тебе рисковать, да еще меня подставлять Фиц-Дотрелям на ужин?<br/> — Я щедро отблагодарю тебя за хлопоты. Ты знаешь, каким я могу быть благодарным, особенно, если речь заходит о… — Бриан хотел как можно скорее подтолкнуть барона к решению.<br/> — Если речь заходит о взаимной выгоде — усмехнувшись, довершил его фразу Реджинальд. — Пятьдесят.<br/> — Пятьдесят чего? — спросил Бриан.<br/> — Тысяч серебром и еще до того, как я отправлюсь к Фиц-Дотрелю, торговаться за твоего еврея — ответил барон, направляясь в дом вместе с Буагильбером.<br/> — А это еще что такое? — проходя по двору, Фрон де Беф заметил пасущегося осла Ребекки — Не знал, друг мой, что ты дошел до таких крайностей.<br/> — Да это не мое — ответил Бриан, понимая, к чему клонит Фрон де Беф.<br/> — Ну, да! Как же! Я еще от ваших с де Браси зайчиков с петушками, после прибывания у меня в Торкилстоне, не пришел в себя — рассмеялся чернобровый богатырь — Чего же еще можно ожидать от храмовника и предводителя вольной дружины! Кстати, де Браси тоже собирается к тебе на «помощь»?<br/> — Нет, никто ничего не знает. Это не мой осел, Реджинальд, клянусь Богородицей! — ответил Буагильбер подталкивая Фрон де Бефа к дому.<br/>Спустя час споров и долгих препирательств с обоих сторон, Фрон де Беф все же согласился поехать к Фиц-Дотрелям и поговорить о пленном еврее.<br/> -И еще — добавил Буагильбер, пользуясь расположением друга — Если они потребуют выкуп за еврея — соглашайся. Без всяких условий. Прошу тебя.<br/> — Ты точно с ума сошел, сэр Бриан. А если Фиц-Дотрель запросит больше, чем ты располагаешь? — Реджинальд вскинул брови.<br/> — Мы еще не знаем цену, а ты уже начинаешь торги, сэр барон — усмехнулся Бриан, наливая еще вина Реджинальду.<br/> — Я согласна — выпалила Ребекка, которая до этого хранила молчание и лишь слушала — Я заплачу выкуп. Все, что у нас есть.<br/> — Зачем же. — начал Бриан, останавливая упрямицу, пытаясь предостеречь от необдуманного поступка.<br/> — Я не хочу больше ничьей крови, не хочу распрей и междоусобиц. Я всего лишь хочу вернуть моего отца живым — ответила она, перебив намечающуюся тираду Буагильбера.<br/> — Неплохая мысль за последние пол-часа — кивнул Реджинальд, отрезая ломоть копченого мяса и запивая вином — Вот уж никогда не думал, что доживу до того времени, когда буду помогать евреям!<br/> — Ты это делаешь не бесплатно! — рявкнул храмовник.<br/> — Я бы мог в обще ничего не делать, — возразил барон, осушив залпом кубок с вином — А мог бы и сам, как когда-то, попытаться наварить неплохое состояние на этом еврее, и кто бы мне смог помешать или возразить?</p><p>Буагильбер посмотрел на барона тем самым непримиримым и неприятным взглядом, после которого Фрон де Беф больше не стал с ним спорить.<br/> — Ладно — смирился Фрон де Беф, сложив руки на груди — Выручу тебя, мы все же друзья и в Палестине не раз спасали друг другу жизнь. Завтра утром поеду к Фиц-Дотрелям.<br/> — Сегодня — настойчиво возразил Буагильбер — Пожалуйста, Реджинальд. Возьми новых лошадей, все, что посчитаешь нужным, но прошу, поезжай сегодня.<br/> — Хорошо, видно дело и впрямь не терпит. Жан, Клеман, едем сегодня! — крикнул барон своим людям — Но сначала, надо сменить лошадей и накормить людей. Успокойся, Бриан, сделаю все, что будет в моих силах.<br/>Бриан кивнул и попросил одного из своих сарацинских невольников принести небольшой сундучок. Амет вошел в комнату и поставил сундучок на стол.<br/> — Вот, как договаривались — храмовник извлек два увесистых кошеля из сундучка — Здесь ровно пятьдесят тысяч серебром, можешь пересчитать.<br/> — Я тебе верю, сэр Бриан — кивнул Фрон де Беф — Клеман, забери монеты!<br/> — Благодарю вас за помощь — тихо сказала Ребекка, с опаской поглядев на грозного барона.<br/> — Не благодари меня, еврейка — глаза Реджинальда будто смягчились — По крайней мере сейчас, я не могу тебе ручаться, жив твой отец или нет.<br/> — Даже, если его уже нет в живых, я благодарю вас, тем не менее — голос ее был настолько нежным и густым, что у Фрон де Бефа что-то зашевелилось внутри его жестокого сердца.<br/> — Не меня, а сэра Бриана следует благодарить. Повезло тебе. Видать, действительно в тебе душе не чает, раз идет на такой риск и непомерные траты. Если твой отец мертв — окажу тебе услугу, обещаю привезти его тело, чтобы ты смогла похоронить его по-человечески — последние слова барон произнес как-то особенно странно, нотки печали, до селе ему несвойственной, ворвались в его грубый хриплый голос. Видимо, жестокий норманн вспомнил о чем-то своем, давно забытом.<br/>С этими словами Реджинальд вышел из дома, чтобы отдать необходимые приказы своим людям.<br/> — Он не такой жестокий, каким кажется — промолвила Ребекка, глядя уходящему барону вслед.<br/> — Нет, не настолько, насколько может быть человек, который собственноручно зарубил своего отца — ответил Бриан, зевнув, также провожая взглядом выходящего из дома Реджинальда.</p><p>После обеда Фрон де Беф и его люди отправились во владения братьев Фиц-Дотрелей.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Часть третья. Странный спаситель.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Владения Фиц-Дотрелей простирались среди дубовых лесов, в которых водилось много дичи и разбойников. Старший из братьев Фиц-Дотрелей никогда не церемонился с лихими людьми, да и с крестьянами, которые то и дело осмеливались выказывать неповиновение — повесить на воротах замка или на стенах, его окружающих, было единственным средством против смутьянов.<br/>На этот раз, в качестве смутьяна и проявившего неповиновение, был иудей Исаак — подвешенный, еще живым, в клетке, сильно избитый, он лишь тихо молился, вздрагивая всякий раз, когда ветер качал его «тюрьму» и бил о каменную стену.<br/>Исаак догадывался, что Фиц-Дотрель не отпустит его и думал лишь о своей единственной дочери, Ребекке — что теперь будет с ней? Она остается совсем одна, без поддержки и опоры, а в этой стране с ее варварскими законами, она никогда не найдет ни того, ни другого.<br/>Пока он сидел в клетке, подвешенной к самому верху стены, к замку приближался отряд Фрон де Бефа с хорошо вооруженными людьми.<br/>Остановившись перед воротами, Реджинальд нетерпеливо протрубил в рог. Никто не торопился спускать мост. Подождав еще немного, терпение барона заканчивалось, он протрубил еще раз.<br/>  — И здесь чертово сонное царство! Да, что происходит? КОфиЙ что ли в домах закончился? — прорычал Фрон де Беф, которому и так эта затея стояла поперек горла.<br/> — Простите — раздался голос сверху, чуть сонный представитель замковой стражи высунул из бойницы свой нос — Сейчас доложу хозяину!<br/> — Давай, пора бы! Да скажи, что к нему приехал сам барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф со своими людьми! Пусть пошевелиться! — крикнул в ответ суровый богатырь.<br/> — Стены в три фута толщиной, вдобавок, спящая стража — тихо проговорил Клеман.<br/> — Я и сам это прекрасно вижу. Такое добро пропадает в руках нерадивого хозяина! — огрызнулся барон, который уже потерял терпение и хотел было рявкнуть что-то еще, но ворота замка открылись, а мост приказали спустить.<br/>Отряд Фрон де Бефа въехал во внутренний двор замка.</p><p>***</p><p> — Неужто сам барон Реджинальд Фрон де Беф решил так неожиданно почтить меня своим присутствием. Что же тебя привело в мои владения? — Доминик Фиц-Дотрель сидел у камина, выставив ноги ближе к огню, в руках у него был кубок с вином, а прямо перед ним на столе шоколадный мусс в серебряной вазочке и листья шпината с орехами в другой.<br/> — Привело меня к тебе одно небольшое дельце, оно касается одного твоего пленника, ростовщика Исаака. — голос Фрон де Бефа прозвучал на весь зал. Барон не собирался долго рассиживаться у Фиц-Дотреля, так как внутренне он питал к нему презрение.<br/> — Что ж, странное и необычное дело. Нормандский барон едет к другому благородному норманну, а дело, оказалось, всего лишь в старом еврее. Может отобедаешь со мной, а потом обсудим твое дело? — Фиц-Дотрелю стало любопытно, отчего же барон самолично приехал к нему за этим ростовщиком — не может быть? Неужели Фрон де Беф тоже ему что-то должен?<br/> — Благодарю за приглашение, Доминик, но сладкое вредно — отрезал Фрон де Беф, покосившись на шоколадный мусс — После шести вечера я не ем, метаболизм уже не тот, сам понимаешь, хочется самому забираться на своего коня, а не при помощи слуг.<br/> — Что ж, может, хотя бы немного салата? У меня в этому году шпинат уродился как никогда, не смотря на здешний климат — ответил Фиц-Дотрель.<br/> — Мытый? — поинтересовался барон, вскинув свои черные густые брови.<br/> — Обижаешь, конечно! — ответил Доминик, жестом отдавая приказ, чтобы слуги принесли еще один бокал для вина и порцию шпината.<br/>Фрон де Беф терпеть не мог траву в пище, но деваться было некуда, да и подлости от Фиц-Дотреля можно было ожидать с любой стороны. Поэтому, скрепя зубами, сэр Реджинальд стал жевать шпинат, обильно запивая вином сие несложное блюдо.<br/> — Так почему ты столь заинтересовался моим пленником, даже сам приехал? — хозяину замка не терпелось узнать подробности столь необычного визита.<br/> — У меня с эти евреем одно незаконченное дело, без него никак нельзя обойтись, я даже соглашусь с тем, чтобы заплатить тебе, в пределах разумного, чтобы ты отдал его мне. — ответил Фрон де Беф, чуть не поперхнувшись шпинатом. Вкус у зелени был отвратный.<br/> — Как любопытно, а откуда ты узнал про моего пленника? Если мне не изменяет память, твои владения расположены довольно далеко от самого Йорка, не говоря уж о моих — неприятный голос Фиц-Дотреля, напоминающий шипения змеи, действовал Реджинальду на нервы, но прозорливость и наглость барона взяла свое.<br/> — Молва нашептала — бросил Фрон де Беф, хлопнув по столу, совершенно не собираясь оправдываться за свою осведомленность перед Фиц-Дотрелем — Скажу напрямую, чтобы нам даром времени не терять — сколько бы ты хотел выручить за этого еврея? И дело с концом. Не будем затягивать!<br/> — Что ж — не буду скрывать, я ему должен, около пяти тысяч серебром — Доминик неплохо соображал, почти что также, как умел тратить — Мне нет резона возвращать еврею долг, если в моих руках его жизнь. Скажем так — мне все равно зачем он тебе нужен, но видать очень нужен, раз ты сам пожаловал ко мне домой. Значит, этот полу-дохлый еретик, стоит дороже! Двадцать тысяч, полагаю будет справедливым за его шкуру.<br/> — Двадцать тысяч? — переспросил Фрон де Беф. За эти деньги можно было купить половину Лангедока.<br/> — Ты не ослышался, да, двадцать тысяч золотом и он твой. Торговаться я не стану. Я разумею, это приличная сумма — недели вполне должно хватить или ты можешь заплатить сейчас? — усмехнулся Фиц-Дотрель, прекрасно осознавая, что сумма, которую он только что назвал — слишком высока для обычного выкупа. Он также понимал, что в будущем он может вытрясти из еврея куда больше, прибегая в шантажу и пугая старика незавидной участью его дочери, если будет действовать не сразу и осторожно.<br/> — Хорошо, двадцать, так двадцать, но мне нужно будет собрать всю сумму. Сейчас с собой у меня столько нет. Неделя или чуть больше? — находчивость Фрон де Бефа была лишь короткой отсрочкой, оба норманна это понимали, что за такое короткое время собрать даже четверть такой сумму не представлялось возможным.<br/> — Как верно заметил, не будем тянуть, да — сроку тебе неделя, если тебе все еще нужен этот полу-дохлый еврей — спокойной ответил Фиц-Дотрель, продолжая ухмыляться, понимая, что помимо самого Фрон де Бефа в этом деле есть еще кто-то заинтересованный в том, чтобы Исаак оказался на свободе.<br/> — Что ж, Доминик — ответил барон и раскатисто рассмеялся, поднимаясь со своего места и выковыривая из зубов шпинат — Через неделею я привезу тебе двадцать тысяч золотом, а ты, смотри, не угробь моего ростовщика, иначе — я не плательщик!<br/>После, вместе со своими людьми, не смотря на уговоры Фиц-Дотреля погостить еще хотя бы день, Реджинальд отправился в обратный путь. Времени оставалось мало, а такую сумму под силу было собрать лишь королю. Он поспешил обратно в Йорк — каждый день был на счету.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Возвратившись в Йорк с решением Фиц-Дотреля, Реджинальд сидел в доме евреев и задумчиво глядел на огонь и дрова, потрескивающие в камине.<br/> — Славная прогулка! А губа не дура у твоего Фиц-Дотреля! — буркнул он — Ничего не скажешь, сэр Бриан, ты выставил меня полным идиотом перед этим ничтожеством Фиц-Дотрелем! Где ты собираешься достать двадцать тысяч золотом?! За такие деньги, который этот пройдоха просит за этого полу-дохлого еврея, мы могли купить все графство Кент и еще бы прилично осталось до конца наших дней!<br/> — Спасибо тебе, Реджинальд, что согласился помочь — тихо ответил Буагильбер, который тоже прекрасно понимал, что такой выкуп осмеливались просить лишь за знатных особе высшей королевской крови, либо за тех, кто принадлежал придворным дворянским семействам.<br/> — Сколько ты сказал — неделя? Что ж, я найду это проклятое золото, даже, если мне придется попросить его взаймы у самого черта! — Бриан с силой ударил кулаком по столу.<br/> — Не придется — ответила Ребекка, которая до этого с волнением наблюдала за спорящими рыцарями — В подвале у отца есть тайник — на случай беды или как у вас говорят — на черный день. Я думаю, что время пришло. Пусть твои слуги помогут мне принести сундук.<br/> — Вот тебе раз! — молвил Реджинальд, рассмеявшись — А когда еврей был у меня в подвале Торкилстона, говорил, что нищий, как церковная мышь! Ха-ха-ха! Хорош, нищий, хотел бы и я хоть немного походить на него! Никогда не верил этому старому плуту! Клеман, помоги остальным!<br/>Через некоторое время, слуги, сопровождаемые Ребеккой, вытащили из тайника в подвале большой сундук.<br/> — Это все, чем мы владеем — ответила Ребекка, отпирая ключом сундук — Я не знаю точной суммы, которая здесь находиться. Но в каждом мешочке должна быть тысяча фунтов, если, конечно, отце не брал отсюда для торговых нужд. А как же свадьба Уилфреда и Ровены — я обещала быть на венчании!<br/> — Напишем саксам извинительную записку — вкрадчиво ответил Буагильбер. — Можешь прямо сейчас написать. А когда у саксов намечена славная попойка?<br/> — Как раз через неделю — ответила Ребекка.<br/> — Подожди, может мы еще успеем и тогда ты спокойно отправишься к своим друзьям на свадьбу — подмигнул храмовник.<br/> — Может мы посчитаем, для начала, содержимое, а уж потом обсудим милые саксонские традиции? — ответил Реджинальд, у которого загорелись глаза, гладя на сундук.<br/> — Мы сами посчитаем, не утруждайся — ответил Бриан, провожая Фрон де Бефа в его комнату, не без доли ехидства — Встретимся за ужином. Прости, но в этом деле я тебе не слишком доверяю.<br/> — Ладно, делай как знаешь — ответил Реджинальд, продолжая смеяться — А пока, здесь есть кто-нибудь, кто может нас накормить? А то после шпината Фиц-Дотреля зубы и живот сводит!<br/>Пока Фрон де Бефа кормили, Бриан и Ребекка пересчитывали мешочки с деньгами.<br/> — Здесь пятнадцать тысяч — растерянно сказала Ребекка — Где же мне взять еще пять?<br/> — Я, сейчас же, пошлю Амета к Филиппу и Болдуэна к Альберту, у меня с собой три тысячи золотом и еще пятьсот фунтов серебра. Возьму в долг еще у де Браси. Все будет хорошо, обещаю — Буагильбер был взволнован, будто был должен выкупать кого-то из своих близких, а не ненавистного еврея.<br/> — Бриан — тихий грустный голос девушки заставил его немного прийти в себя, а ее рука, которая потянулась к его руке, заставила его застыть на месте — Спасибо.<br/> Храмовник молча обнял ее, он не жалел ни о чем, не сомневался в своем решении и искреннее не хотел от нее ничего в замен. Он смотрел на ее своими темными глазами, в них плясали искры и начинало разгораться пламя, которым Бриан опалял их обоих.<br/> — Возьми. Пусть мой бог хранит тебя всегда. Также как и твой. — Ребекка сняла с себя очень тонкую золотую цепочку, на которой был маленький кулон с изумрудной вставкой и изображением звезды Давида. Она вложила эту маленькую хрупкую вещицу в его мощную широкую ладонь и быстро вышла из комнаты. Ее трясло — еще одно мгновение и она бы больше никогда не сумела найти покоя, еще мгновение и ее душа окончательно бы погибла, утонув в его темных пылающих очах.</p><p>***</p><p>На другой день у дома послышался стук копыт и крики на чистом французском. Это прибыл Морис де Браси. Одному из слуг Буагильбера не составило большого труда отыскать де Браси в Йорке.<br/> — Морис! — Ребекка была рада видеть де Браси даже не смотря на те обстоятельства при которых им пришлось встретиться.<br/> — Ребекка! -де Браси развел руки в стороны, все еще продолжая сидеть на коне и таким манером въезжая во двор дома.<br/> — Ну, все, хватит любезностей — прервал их встречу храмовник, которому никогда не нравилось такое простое обращение с его возлюбленной. Да и де Браси был куда привычней для Ребекки, чем сам Бриан, что тоже раздражало Буагильбера не меньше.<br/> — Да, да — давайте о главном. Время-деньги! — выпалил де Браси, слезая с лошади — Тысяча фунтов золотом — все, что я смог выжать из своих запасов. Я всего лишь предводитель наемной дружины, чем могу.<br/> — Спасибо и на этом, сэр Морис — ответил Реджинальд, который также вышел во двор подышать утренним свежим воздухом. — Кстати, ты и твои люди очень пригодятся, когда мы поедем за евреем.<br/>-Мы? — удивился де Браси, никак не ожидая такого приглашения.<br/> — Ну, да! — настаивал барон, которому не очень-то хотелось рисковать одному своими людьми — Не дороже денег — добавил Реджинальд, предвосхитив будущий вопрос сэра Мориса о том, что его люди просто так никуда не ездят.<br/> — Отлично! -кивнул де Браси — А ослик? Он еще жив? Могу я его проведать, уж больно он милый.<br/> — Конечно можешь — рассмеялась Ребекка, осел разгуливал по двору с важным видом.<br/>К обеду количество норманнов выросло в геометрической прогрессии — к дому подъехали братья Мальвуазены вместе со своими слугами.<br/> — Доброго денечка! — веселым голосом поприветствовал всех Альберт, белый плащ которого составлял разительный контраст с цветными одеждами остальных рыцарей и слуг, кроме Буагильбера. — Кому тут понадобилась целая гора золота? Хорошо бы пропустить по доброму стаканчику вина!<br/> — Наш Бриан попал в переделку и кто как не мы, его друзья, можем ему помочь! — вторил Филипп.<br/>Оба рыцаря прошли в дом. Сидя за большим обеденным столом Буагильбер рассказал, что произошло на самом деле и кому нужна помощь. Ребекка сидела рядом с ним и не перебивала его.<br/> — Поэтому я говорю об этом сейчас — заканчивал свою речь храмовник — Чтобы вы сами, добровольно решили, помогать или нет. Всем, кто согласиться помочь Ребекке, это все равно, что мне самому, я верну долг сполна. Даю слово. Прибить этих Фиц-Дотрелей не получиться, только лишь из-за того, что Жак…<br/>С этими словами он встал из-за стола и закрыл уши Ребекке, чтобы та не услышала непристойных слов.<br/> — Что этот Жак Фиц-Дотрель оказывает неподобающие мужчине услуги самому — при этом Бриан скорчил рожу и повертел пятой точкой, все это являлось намеком на самого французского короля. — Поэтому, по крайней мере, сейчас, нам следует заплатить, а позже, я сам найду на него управу, но теперь нужно спешить.</p><p> — Ну и когда надо ехать? — спросил де Браси, который ловко забрасывал себе в рот нарезанную морковь.<br/> — Вчера — выдохнул Бриан, с улыбкой поглядев на своих друзей и убрав руки от ушей Ребекки.<br/>Рыцари рассмеялись, Фрон де Беф при этом чуть не упал со стула, а Морис де Браси все-таки подавился морковью.<br/> — Мы все тебя давно знаем, брат Бриан — ответил Альберт Мальвуазен — Твое слово нерушимо, а мы, под суетились и достали тебе недостающую сумму. Вот. В этих кошельках столько, сколько необходимо тебе и Ребекке.<br/> — А здесь еще немного — Филипп бросил на стол еще один кошель — На случай, если будут непредвиденные расходы и не благодари.<br/>С этими словами Филипп обнял Бриана, словно тот был ему родным братом.</p><p>***</p><p>Через несколько дней норманны направились к замку Фиц-Дотреля, чтобы выкупить Исаака. Через несколько дней они возвратились вместе с измученным и избитым до полу-смерти евреем.<br/>Исаак был в плачевном состоянии и прибывал в отчаянии и страхе, так как за один лишь только день был продан одним норманном другим, среди которых был Реджинальд Фрон де Беф, с которым Исаак успел познакомиться гораздо раньше и тоже при весьма неприятных обстоятельствах.<br/>Только лишь через неделю, силами Ребекки, измученный ростовщик пришел в себя.<br/>Он бы очень удивлен рассказом Ребекки о том, кто помог ей в его освобождении и еще больше Исаак удивился, когда узнал, что всему этому способствовал тот самый гордый заносчивый храмовник Бриан де Буагильбер.<br/> — Что же ты пообещала ему, этому назаерянину, взамен на мое спасение? Неужели он посмел воспользоваться нашим плачевным положением — сокрушался Исаак.<br/> — Нет, что ты, отец. Он не требовал от меня ничего. Но ты не обрадуешься, когда услышишь, что за твое спасение мне пришлось отдать все, что хранилось в тайнике в подвале. Прости отец, но ставить на одну чашу весов твою жизнь и золото, я не смогла.<br/> — О, дочь моя! -взвыл Исаак, будто его поразили в самое сердце — Лучше бы мне умереть и не знать об этом…<br/>" — Лучше бы мне оставаться в Палестине и никогда не возвращаться» — почему-то подумалось Ребекке.<br/>Пока между Ребеккой и ее отцом происходил этот разговор, Бриан был у себя в комнате, старательно высчитывая и записывая сколько золота, кому и когда он должен вернуть. Его мысли предательски отвлекали его от дела, рисуя в его воображении картины, заставляющих кипеть его кровь.<br/>Ему представлялась его прелестная гурия, с распущенными локонами, ложившимися шелковыми прядями ему на лицо. Ее тонкие руки, обнимающие его за шею, в то время как сама красавица шептала ему нежные признания на ухо.<br/>Эти мечты были грубо прерваны его оруженосцем Болдуэном.<br/> — Прошу прощения, мой господин, ваш ужин! — объявил он с таким важным и напыщенным видом, будто был при королевском дворе.<br/> — А?! Что?! — Бриан как-будто проснулся от сказочного сна. Его раздражало присутствие Болдуэна в такой личный момент. — Поставь на стол. Спасибо. И не заходи сюда, пока я сам тебя не позову!<br/>Как только Болдуэн вышел из комнаты, храмовник снова придавался мечтаниям, не заметив, как уже грыз кончик пера, которым писал список с подсчетами. И снова его прекрасная роза Сарона предстала перед ним, но теперь уже в том наряде, который дала ей сама мать-природа. Бриан сидел с широко открытыми глазами, но ничего не видел перед собой. Лишь эфемерный образ Ребекки, в его смелых мечтах, витал перед ним.<br/>И снова отворилась дверь комнаты — на этот раз его сарацинский слуга Амет принес еще пергамент и запасное перо, которое Буагильбер просил еще пол-часа назад.<br/>Прервав смелые мысли своего хозяина, на голову сарацина обрушились проклятия, после чего Амет поспешил удалиться и захлопнул за собой деверь.<br/> — Просто проходной двор какой-то! — ворчал Бриан — Подумать спокойно не дадут, бездельники!<br/>Спустя немного времени, он решил выйти во двор, так как подумать в доме ему все равно не дадут. Бриан присел на толстое бревно, к которому был привязан осел. Прохладный вечерний воздух освежал. Храмовник вновь задумался и прикрыл глаза.<br/>И опять перед ним явилось видение — перед ним была его лилия долин и прекраснейшая из гурий. На этот раз, на сколько близко, насколько могла разыграться вольная фантазия храмовника. Его прелестница была отдана ему во власть. Бриан уже ощущал ее ласки, ее нежное тело в своих объятиях. Его губы желали впиться в ее красиво очерченный ротик. Страстный поцелуй, который последовал за нежными объятиями, был несравним ни с одним другим наслаждением. Бриан все сильнее и сильнее сжимал возлюбленную в своих объятиях, его губы опять отыскали ее лицо, шею…<br/> — Прошу, не отталкивай меня — шептал Бриан, щедро раздавая ласки, не отпуская красавицу ни на миг. Он чувствовал ее горячее нежное тело, которое прижималось к нему все смелее.<br/> — Бриан, будь решительным, я твоя — прошептал нежный голосок.<br/> — О, мой прекрасный цветок Палестины, твои уста слаще самого лучшего шербета, мое сокровище — с этими словами Бриан потянулся к ее губам.<br/> — Бриан! — вдруг раздался голос, но храмовник продолжал целоваться.<br/> — Сэр Бриан! — голос снова повторил его имя, но в этом голосе звучали нотки насмешки.<br/> — А? Что еще такое?! Кто смеет прерывать мои размышления?! — прорычал рыцарь открывая глаза.<br/> — Вот уж не знала, что тебе настолько понравиться мой ослик! Ужин остывает! — голос принадлежал Ребекке, которая еле сдерживалась от смеха, наблюдая целующего и обнимающего ее осла, Буагильбера.<br/> — Проклятье! — прорычал храмовник, вскакивая с бревна — Какого дьявола здесь делает это животное?! Эту скотину следовало бы держать в сарае!!!<br/>Ребекка смеялась, а следом за ней и другие слуги Бриана. Особенно никак не унимался Болдуэн, даже после того, как получил увесистую затрещину от храмовника.</p><p>Осел потерся о ноги Бриана и весело глядел на рыцаря, издав при этом довольно противный звук. Все снова засмеялись, а Буагильбер, прибывая не в лучшем расположении духа пошел в дом, вслед за Ребеккой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Глава 8. Неожиданное счастье.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Через два дня норманны стали разъезжаться восвояси, но перед тем как вернуться в свои поместья, они отправились на венчание Уилфреда Айвенго и леди Ровены. Исаак еще не пришел в себя окончательно после плена и Ребекка настояла на том, чтобы отец остался дома и поберег силы перед возвращением в Испанию.<br/> — Мне интересно, почему мы едем не ко мне в замок, не к тебе, сэр Филипп, а на венчание к этим чертовым саксам? — проворчал Фрон де Беф, усаживаясь в седло своего крепкого дорожного жеребца.<br/> — Мы, как истинные рыцари, не позволим ехать даме одной через лес, поэтому любезно проводим Ребекку до самого Ротервуда — пояснил Мальвуазен старший, помогая девушке забраться на лошадь.<br/> — Делать-то все равно нечего — бросил Альберт — У нас тишь да гладь в Темплстоу, хоть волком вой.<br/> — А моем людям выть некогда — хихикнул де Браси — после всех этих приключений нам нужно отбыть в Йорк, принц Джон ждет нас не дождется!<br/> — Все готовы? — спросил Бриан, который только что закончил подтягивать подпругу своего коня. — Тогда едем! После саксов каждый поедет восвояси.<br/> — А как же…? — Мальвуазен младший хотел осведомиться, когда же Буагильбер вернется в прецепотрию.<br/> — Как только обратно отвезу Ребекку, вернусь в Темплестоу, где мне и следовало прибывать все это время.<br/> — Неужели? Или мне это кажется?! — воскликнул Альберт перекрестился — Бриан де Буагильбер решил соблюдать то, что велит устав нашего ордена?!<br/> — Поехали — выдохнул храмовник и пришпорил своего коня, совершенно не намереваясь рассказывать о своих настоящих планах своему другу.<br/>Венчание было пышным, но народу собралось не так много, как предполагалось с самого начала. Разукрашенная церковь, словно праздничный пудинг, стояла готовой для торжества.<br/>Гостей и будущих супругов поразила кавалькада из длинной вереницы норманнов во главе которой ехали ненавистные для Седрика соседи — бароны Реджинальд Фрон де Беф и Филипп де Мальвуазен.<br/>Некоторые саксы достали мечи из своих ножен, эту примеру последовал и сам Седрик с сыном. Айвенго вышел чуть перед, загораживая собой Ровену.<br/> — Чем обязаны такой незавидной честью почтить нас своим присутствием? — Седрик, как старший в роду, вышел вперед.<br/> — Это я! Не бойтесь! — раздался знакомый голос, а через минуту, пробираясь сквозь толпу оруженосцев и слуг норманнов, показалась Ребекка. — Прошу простить мое, столь необычное появление, но обстоятельства вынудили меня воспользоваться добротой этих храбрых воинов.<br/> — Угу, либо добротой одного нашего доблестного собрата — прошептал Альберт, кивая. — С самого Рождества мечтал попасть на саксонскую свадьбу.<br/> — Да не ворчи ты, Альберт — шепнул де Браси — Все равно сидели бы вы сейчас вместе с Буагильбером у Филиппа и пили бы с утра до самого вечера, сочетая столь веселы отдых с охотой. А невеста весьма симпатичная!<br/> — О, боже, Морис, вот чего бы мне меньше всего хотелось сейчас, так это разглядывать саксов — проворчал Мальвуазен, поправляя на себе белый плащ с крестом.<br/> — Хватит уже! — громким шепотом рявкнул Фрон де Беф — Я не против промочить горло перед дальней дорогой, даже, если это свадьба саксонских боровов.<br/> — Ребекка! — Седрик бросился девушке на встречу и обнял будто родную дочь — Я так и знал, что эта странная записка, которую принес какой-то важный и напыщенный слуга одного из этих норманнов, это какое-то недоразумение! Что произошло? Где Исаак?<br/> — Если вы позволите, я вам все объясню, очень боялась не успеть к вам на венчание — ответила Ребекка. Седрик отдал распоряжение принят незваных гостей и проводить всех в церковь, где с минуты на минуту должно было начаться венчание. Сам он взял Ребекку под руку и шел вслед за Ровеной и Уилфредом. По дороге Ребекка рассказала ему, что на самом деле произошло и почему ее отец не смог приехать вместе с ней.</p><p>***</p><p>Спустя небольшое время все, включая норманнов, сидели в церкви и наблюдали за церемонией венчания леди Ровены и единственного сына Седрика Сакса — Уилфреда Айвенго.<br/>Шут Вамба, который был очень рад приезду Ребекки, расположился рядом с ней, прямо на полу, то и дело заглядывая девушке в глаза и улыбаясь.<br/> — Я сейчас огрею это чудо природы вот этим самым подсвечником — цедил Буагильбер, сидя рядом с Филиппом, чуть поодаль от остальных гостей-саксов, пока священник произносил торжественную речь.<br/> — Бриан, перестань — вкрадчивым шепотом отвечал Филипп — Мы во храме божьем, а это всего лишь шут. Твои приступы ревности, сейчас, более чем неуместны.<br/> — Какой славный обычай — шепнул де Браси Альберту, сидевшему позади Седрика, и мирно дремавшему под звуки голоса священника.<br/> — А? Что? — еле продрав глаза ответил Мальвуазен младший — Эта пьеса еще идет?<br/> — Да тише, вы оба! — громким шепотом рявкнул на них Фрон де Беф, который внимательно внимал речам священника и наблюдал за брачным обрядом саксов, поедая спелые орехи, кожуру он сыпал прямо на пол церкви. — Дайте послушать умного человека!<br/> — Хорошо, хорошо, не ругайся — ответил де Браси и с умильным видом тоже принялся глядеть на действо, которое развернулось у алтаря.<br/>Бриан то и дело подглядывал на Ребекку, которая не отрывая своих глаз смотрела на своих друзей, лицо ее было радостным, а шут, который так и продолжал сидеть у ее ног, то и дело отпускал шепотом шутки, от которых народ, собравшийся на свадьбу, еле сдерживался от смеха. Буагильбер осторожно поднялся и вышел из церкви.<br/>Не смотря на то, что когда-то, вступая в орден, он дал обет безбрачия, сейчас для него венчание Уилфреда было словно обухом по голове. Еще никогда Бриан так не жалел о данном обете как сейчас. Ему вдруг представилось, как бы он сам стоял у алтаря с Ребеккой, а она бы глядела на него такими же счастливыми глазами, какими сейчас леди Ровена смотрела на Айвенго.<br/>Но ничего не воротишь, он был рыцарем оредна Храма, а она — всего лишь подкидышем без роду и племени, которую воспитал старый Исаак. Он христианин, она — иудейской веры. Почему жизнь так несправедлива? Почему она не родилась в христианской вере? Или он не принадлежит их проклятому племени?<br/>Бриан вынул меч из ножен и начертил на земле фразу на французском, которая отлично передавала его далеко не радужное настроение. Фраза гласила — «жизнь — д****о».<br/>Расстроившись окончательно, он стер фразу ногой и снова вложил меч в ножны. Начал моросить мелкий дождь, который перемежался с еще более мелким снегом. Он должен был что-то предпринять. Совсем скоро Ребекка уплывет обратно в Испанию и он больше никогда ее не увидет. Храмовнику нужно было принять самое нелегкое решение в своей жизни.</p><p>***</p><p>Сразу же после венчания Ребекка должна была отправиться в обратный путь. Дорога занимала два дня, а после они с отцом уезжали в Испанию. Тепло расправившись с Ровеной, Седриком, Айвенго и остальными, Ребекка окинула взглядом окрестности Ротервуда в последний раз и пошла к лошади, у которой ее уже ждал Филипп де Мальвуазен.</p><p>Почти всю дорогу до самого Йорка она молчала. На душе было тяжело. Снова покидать столь знакомые, почти родные места, для нее было нелегким испытанием.<br/>  — Ребекка — неожиданно раздался голос храмовника, который подъехал совсем близко к ее лошади. — Если ты позволишь, я хотел бы сам посадить тебя на корабль.<br/> — Хорошо — кивнула она в ответ, стараясь не смотреть рыцарю в глаза.<br/>Что-то внутри нее сжалось, да так сильно, что ей хотелось не просто плакать, а рыдать навзрыд и просить милосердного Бога унести ее поскорее из этой страны. Куда угодно, хоть обратно в Палестину, лишь бы не видеть его темных пылающих глаз…<br/>На пол-пути в Йорк рыцари распрощались и поехали каждый к себе в замок. Фрон де Беф в Торкилстон, а Филипп к себе в поместье, обняв на прощание младшего брата и Буагильбера. Де Браси и Альберт последовали вместе с Брианом. Если первому также хотелось попрощаться с Ребеккой и после отправиться к принцу Джону, то Альберт стал все больше беспокоиться за самого Бриана. Храмовник был бледен как смерть, задумчив и мрачен, лишь изредка поглядывая на свою прекрасную волшебницу.<br/>Спустя день, в гавани, недалеко от города, Исаака и его дочь Ребекку ждал корабль, отправляющийся в Испанию.<br/>Бриан де Буагильбер вместе со своими оруженосцами и слугами, как и обещал, сам решил проводить Ребекку и посадить на корабль. Здесь были Морис де Браси и Альберт де Мальвуазен.<br/> — Вот и все — тихо промолвила Ребекка, улыбаясь и обнимая де Браси.<br/> — Очень надеюсь увидеть тебя снова, если бог даст — отвечал Морис, подавая Ребекке мешочек с карамельными зайцами и петушками, своеобразное напоминание об их веселой встрече на турнире.<br/> — Карамельные зайцы? — Ребекка улыбнулась, когда открыла мешочек со сладостями и подала одного зайца Морису.<br/> — С малиновым вкусом — ответил де Браси, с грустью принимая карамель — Если богу будет угодно, приеду даже к маврам, чтобы тебя навестить. Это тебе — Морис протянул сверток, перевязанный шелковой алой летной. — Он твой. Пусть напоминает тебе о наших приключениях в Палестине и… И как можно реже доставай его из ножен.<br/>Ребекка развернула подарок — там лежал обоюдоострый кинжал лучшей работы с рубином на рукоятке.<br/>  — Спасибо тебе, Морис! — они снова обнялись. — Двери нашего дома всегда для тебя открыты.<br/>  — Учту! Ты меня знаешь — усмехнулся де Браси — А теперь, — добавил он и поглядел на Бриана, который стоял в стороне и не мешал прощанию — Вам есть о чем поговорить перед отъездом.<br/>Де Браси галантно поклонился, поцеловав Ребекку руку, и отошел в ту сторону, где стоял Альберт Мальвуазен.<br/> — Пора прощаться — сказала Ребекка, не осмеливаясь поднять глаза и поглядеть на Буагильбера. Словно что-то удерживало ее рядом с ним и одновременно пугало.<br/> — Да храни тебя бог, сэр рыцарь — Ребекка смогла вымолвить лишь это, она все же нашла силы и посмотрела храмовнику в глаза. — Спасибо тебе за все. Такова наша судьба. Я не могу быть с тобой. Ты принадлежишь христианскому миру, а я — я даже не знаю, кто были мои настоящие родители.<br/> — Значит нам суждено расстаться? Вот так… Как глупо! Ребекка, неужели же ты не понимаешь, что все это лишь химеры и предрассудки?! Я ведь люблю тебя и все, все, что я делал — было ради тебя одной! — его горячие руки не выпускали ее похолодевшие тонкие пальцы.<br/> — Прости меня — прошептала Ребекка.<br/>Бриан продолжал смотреть на девушку каким-то грустным и странным взглядом, он не хотел смириться с тем, что больше никогда ее не увидет. Помолчав с минуту, Буагильбер снял свой нательный золотой крестик и вложил Ребекке в руку.<br/> — Я всегда буду любить лишь тебя… Тебя одну… — прошептал он, его горячее дыхание опалило ее лицо. Руки его дрожали, в глазах стояли бессильные слезы. Он отпустил девушку и отошел от помоста, на котором они только что стояли вместе.<br/>Ребекке стоило невероятных усилий, чтобы развернуться и взойти на корабль, будто неведомая сила своими крепкими руками удерживала ее здесь на этой пристани.<br/>Бриан отходил все дальше, не отрывая от ее фигуры своего горящего взгляда, до тех пор, пока спиной не уперся в плечи своих друзей — Альберта и де Браси.<br/>Оказывается любовь, это еще не все. Желание быть вместе, вот, что главное, но парой пропасть такая, что края уже не видны…<br/>Корабль уплывал к далеким испанским берегам, волны плескались и бились о борт. Ребекка стояла, прижав руку к груди, чувствуя под плотной тканью одежды крестик, тот самый, который отдал ей Бриан. Слезы струились по ее щекам. Они не могли быть вместе. Она все смотрела и смотрела на удаляющийся берег, где уже почти невидимым силуэтом, стояла его фигура. Спустя еще мгновение, она скрылась из виду и лишь волны и потемневшее небо было единственными печальными спутниками.</p><p>***</p><p>Прошло пол-года.<br/> — Ты сошел с ума, Бриан! — голос Альберта Мальвуазена звуча на всю конюшню — Что ты наделал? Нет, ты точно рехнулся!<br/> — Не мешай, Альберт, я так решил и так будет! — Буагильбер проворно собирал вещи, его верные сарацинские слуги Амет и Абдала укладывали тюки с вещами на вьючных лошадей.<br/>  — Ты оставил орден, отбыл положенное тебе наказание, ты потерял ту последнюю возможность стать нашим гроссмейстером, Бриан! Это не просто должность, ты и сам знаешь. Это не просто положение в ордене! Ты бы мог стать самым могущественным представителем власти во всей Европе! О, Господь! И все это могущество ты хочешь променять на эфемерное счастье?! И ради кого, хоть бы дама была благородных кровей, ведь нет?! Ради этой презренной иудейки?! — Мальвуазен не унимался, расхаживая туда-сюда по конюшне, будто петух, который не досчитался своих кур на насесте.<br/> — Я люблю ее и ничего не могу с этим поделать — отрезал Буагильбер и продолжал приготовления к отъезду.<br/> — А если она снова отвергнет тебя? — немного успокоившись спросил Мальвуазен — Что тогда? Что ты будешь делать? Как жить?<br/> — Тогда… — вздохнул Бриан, затягивая подпругу своего боевого коня — Тогда все остальное будет уже не так важно.<br/>Двое бывших оруженосцев Буагильбера стояли у самого входа в конюшню и в нерешительности смотрели на своего бывшего хозяина. Вся спина Бриана была расписана плетьми, некоторые раны еще кровоточили. Руки были сплошь в следах от кандалов. Бывшего командора оредна Храма продержали под замком в подвалах прецептории. Пол-года почти что ежедневных побоев плетьми в наказание за то, что он решил не просто сложить с себя сан командора, а оставить сам орден Храма. За все эти долгие месяцы Бриан видел дневной свет лишь несколько раз, когда по особому поручению магистра, ему разрешались прогулки во дворе прецептории. Он исхудал и осунулся. Новые шрамы от частых побоев теперь навсегда впечатались в его кожу, но его темные, с пылающими искрами, глаза оставались прежними. Теперь — он был свободен и не был должен ничего и никому.<br/> — Бриан, Мальвуазены не забывают своих друзей. — снова обратился к нему Альберт — Мой брат, Филипп, всегда будет рад видеть тебя у себя в поместье. Ты всегда сможешь найти приют у нас, друг мой.</p><p> — Спасибо, Альберт — Бриан обнял своего бывшего собрата.<br/> — Все готово, мой господин — тихо сказал Амет, который взял подуздцы Замора.<br/> — Отлично, пора ехать — ответил Буагильбер, последний раз окидывая взглядом конюшню прецептории ордена Храма.<br/> — Позвольте отправиться с вами! — неожиданно для всех выпалил Амори, один из бывших оруженосцев рыцаря.<br/> — Я тоже готов поехать с вами, мой господин — вторил Болдуэн, который теперь был рыцарем. Бриан сам посвятил его еще до того, как заявил о своем уходе из ордена.<br/> — Я вам больше не господин — приказывать не могу, вы славно служили мне все это время. Мне бы не хотелось навлекать на вас беду или гнев вашего магистра, но, если вы уже все решили, я с радостью возьму вас с собой. Вы же знаете, куда лежит моя дорога? — Бриан серьезно поглядел на Амори и Болдуэна.<br/> — Мы готовы, господин — Болдуэн, как старший ответил за них обоих.<br/> — Что ж, тогда в добрый путь, мои верные друзья — кивнул Бриан и приказал Абдале седлать коней для Амори и Болдуэна.</p><p>***</p><p>Спустя месяц, после переезда в Йорк, они доплыли до берегов Испании, а еще через несколько недель прибыли туда, где в стране, под управлением мавров, жила Ребекка со своим отцом.<br/>После того, как Ребекка отдала в качестве выкупа за отца, все нажитое столь тяжким трудом, Исаак еле-еле мог сводить концы с концами, торговля не шла так бойко как раньше. Им было нелегко. Благодаря своим старым связям Исаак постепенно налаживал дела, но стоило это ему огромных усилий, а он был уже не так расторопен и стар.<br/>Прошла неделя и Исаак снова засобирался в путь. На этот раз Ребекка знала куда и зачем едет ее отец. Она оставалась смотреть за домом, вести хозяйство и работать в саду, который был, в добавок ко всему, еще и местом, где его рачительная хозяйка выращивала овощи и фрукты.<br/>Однажды вечером в двери их дома постучали. Был уже вечер и Ребекка насторожилась — обычно, так поздно в их дом никто не приходил. Она поднялась на второй этаж и оттуда осторожно выглянула в окно — на пороге дома стоял незнакомый мужчина высокого роста, с ног до головы закутанный в плащ. Ребекка колебалась, не смотря на то, что незнакомец был один. Неожиданно лунный свет пролился на его лицо — девушка вздрогнула — это было он.<br/>Она мгновенно бросилась вниз и отперла двери — перед ней стоял Бриан де Буагильбер.<br/>Ребекка запустила путника в дом.<br/> Бриан был измотан. Его темные глаза на осунувшимся лице с черными от усталости кругами, казались еще больше. Темные, когда-то густые, ниспадающие чуть вьющимися локонами, волосы, теперь висели густой косматой гривой. Сам он был уставшим, но тело его не потеряло крепости. Руки его местами были в шрамах после недавно затянувшихся ран.<br/> — Боже — вырвалось у Ребекки — Ты?<br/>— Я все же решился оставить орден… — тяжкий вздох вырвался из его груди — Но я это сделал лишь ради того, чтобы быть ближе к тебе в жизни. Сел на первый корабль, уходящий в Испанию и разыскал тебя. Теперь моя судьба и жизнь в твоих руках, Ребекка. Если ты примишь меня, мне выпадет счастье, которое можно познать лишь раз в жизни. А если я тебе не нужен, знай, я исчезну и ты никогда больше обо мне не услышишь…<br/> — Куда же ты пойдешь и что будешь делать? — растерянно спросила Ребекка, она не ожидала прихода Буагильбера.<br/> — Если я тебе не нужен — это будет уже не важно — ответил Бриан.<br/> — Что же мы стоим, прошу простить меня, проходи в комнату — она жестом пригласила Буагильбера войти — Я никого не ждала, а отец уехал по делам вместе со своим близким другом, тоже купцом. Они вернуться лишь через неделю. Ну, что же ты стоишь — проходи.<br/> — Благодарю — Бриан кивнул и прошел в дом, заперев за собой дверь.<br/> — Ты голоден? — спросила Ребекка, намереваясь накормить рыцаря, она поняла, что сразу после приезда в Испанию, он отправился прямиком к ней.<br/> — Я хочу услышать твой ответ — твердо, но без вызова отозвался Бриан и присел на низкий стул у окна.<br/> Ребекка молчала. Она не знала, что же ей ответить этому гордому рыцарю, который заплатил высокую и непомерную для него цену, чтобы предстать перед ней сейчас.<br/> — Твое решение — еще раз повторил Буагильбер. Он поднялся со своего места и приблизился к девушке, голос его был серьезным, глаза усталыми, но полными решимости. — Если же я тебе нужен — прими меня как своего возлюбленного и супруга, если нет — я немедленно уеду и никогда тебя не потревожу.<br/>Воцарилась пауза. Ребекка смотрела на Бриана, а он на нее.<br/> — Ну, же, Ребекка. Не молчи, я приму любое твое решение — Бриан взял ее за руки, но осторожно, чтобы не напугать.<br/>Ребекка не смела поднять на него глаза, внутри нее шла яростная борьба чувства, долга и непонимания. Самое странное для нее было то, что ее, без роду и племени, подкидыша, презираемую, а теперь еще без гроша в кармане, смог в обще кто-то полюбить. А такой рыцарь как Буагильбер, который когда-то казался ей оплотом греха и распущенности, привыкший к самому лучшему, немедленному исполнению любых своих желаний — ей в обще казался чем-то невероятным. Разве мог такой человек испытывать привязанность или любовь? Но теперь, глядя в его темные глаза — Ребекка видела, что он не лгал. По крайней мере сейчас. Если она признается в своих настоящих чувствах, он может ей воспользоваться как игрушкой, разве его намерения раньше были честными? Сколько раз он обманывал ее, пытаясь заполучить ее расположение?<br/>Все это вертелось у нее в голове. Зачем же тогда он пожертвовал всем самым для него дорогим? А теперь и вовсе вручает свою судьбу ей в руки?<br/>Ее губы дрогнули.<br/> — Я согласна — ответила она очень тихо, наконец-то осмелившись взглянуть ему в глаза. — Согласна принять тебя.<br/>Бриан стоял какое-то время не веря своим ушам.<br/> — Но я не понимаю одного — какой союз и супружество ты решил мне предложить, когда наша вера разделяет нас как пропасть меж двух утесов? — Ребекка перевела дух, так как сказать все это стоило ей не мало усилий.<br/> — Я тебя люблю — все остальное лишь предрассудки. Ты ведь и сама в это не веришь, я знаю чего ты на самом деле боишься, Ребекка — Бриан подошел ближе и в следующий момент обнял девушку.<br/> — Чего же я по-твоему боюсь? — спросила Ребекка, ее руки сами обвились вокруг его стана. Она положила голову ему на грудь.<br/>-Ты боишься близости со мной — это так. Я читаю это в твоих глазах. И не потому что я тебе противен — вовсе нет, а потому, что ты боишься осуждения и предрассудков, которые как ты полагаешь, будут сыпаться на твою голову со всех сторон, если наша связь вдруг откроется. — Бриан улыбался, сознавая свою правоту. — Что скажут люди? Как же такая добродетельная могла пасть так низко, да еще и вместе с бывшим рыцарем храма? А что будет с отцом, если он узнает? И все это вертится у тебя в твоей прелестной головке, вытесняя самую главную мысль о том, что твое счастье совсем рядом — стоит лишь руку протянуть, и плевать на предрассудки. Я предлагаю тебе законный союз, если ты хочешь, обвенчаемся в первой же часовне по нашим обычаям, а потом по вашим, в вашей синагоге. И все будут довольны.</p><p> — Ты понимаешь, что говоришь? Все это будет беззаконно как в часовне, так и в синагоге. — слабое сопротивление Ребекки той правде, которую озвучил Буагильбер, было мало убедительным для рыцаря.<br/> — Значит, молитвы и песнопения для тебя важней, чем наши чувства и будущее. Чем все то, чем мы оба пожертвовали. Я знаю про то, что вы с отцом остались практически без гроша в кармане и он сейчас пытается наладить свои дела. — заговорил Бриан более серьезным тоном — Я могу помочь. Мне удалось кое-что скопить к тому моменту, когда я стал занимать столь высокое положение в ордене. Я достаточно богат. Мне удалось выкупить свое родовое имение у ордена, а также земли. Все это принадлежит мне снова. И остается довольно внушительная сумма — мы бы могли жить безбедно и счастливо. Я могу помочь и твоему отцу.<br/> — Я то было подумала, что ты был сейчас со мной честен. Но я вижу, ты снова начинаешь вести низкий торг! — Ребекка оттолкнула его от себя и отвернулась к окну. Она боролась с ветряными мельницами внутри себя, которые каждый раз одерживали верх. Бриан был прав и Ребекка это понимала.<br/> — Я же говорил тебе не раз — упрямство не принесет ничего хорошего — рассмеялся Буагильбер.<br/> Он был готов выслушать очередной гневный ответ от своей прелестной розы Сарона, но ответа не последовало. Ребекка закрыла лицо руками, Бриан смог расслышать тихие всхлипы.<br/> — Ну, вот — молвил Бриан, снова обнимая Ребекку — Я знаю, последние несколько месяцев тебе пришлось нелегко. Я не покупать тебя приехал — а просить твоей любви, добровольной. Принять меня как своего возлюбленного и супруга, если не перед людьми, так перед Господом. Я очень люблю тебя и никогда не прощу себе, если оставлю тебя в беде или нужде.<br/> — И я… — тихо отозвалась Ребекка, всхлипывая.<br/> — Ты уже спасла мне жизнь и вылечила, до сих пор помню тот лес — ответил Бриан, руки которого еще сильнее сомкнулись вокруг Ребекки.<br/> — И я люблю тебя — ответила она, вытерая слезы — Ты был прав — я боялась своих чувств и боялась тебя, но больше всего меня не отпускал страх перед мирной жизнью, после всех событий в Палестине. Мое неверие в собственные силы сыграло со мной злую шутку…<br/> Поцелуй прервал ее дальнейшие рассуждения.<br/> — Я могу это понять как никто другой — ответил Бриан, глядя ей в глаза. — Когда вернется твой отец, я хочу говорить с ним. Кто бы мог подумать… Еще пол-года назад, я бы и сидеть рядом с евреем не согласился ни за какое золото мира… Прости.<br/> — Отец знает, что ты помог освободить его. Он примет тебя и ты сможешь поговорить с ним обо всем, о чем пожелаешь — Ребекка успокаивала рыцаря, но сомнения ее не покидали. Она никогда не примет его христианскую веру, а Исаак ни за что не согласиться принять Бриана в качестве ее покровителя — такого позора не смог перенести даже очень терпеливый человек, каким был ее отец.<br/> — Я дождусь его, если ты не против. Мои люди остановились в доме, здесь неподалеку — сказал рыцарь, расшнуровывая верх своей туники и опускаясь на лавку у окна. Ему было трудно дышать. Невольно взору Ребекки открылись его раны.<br/> — Конечно, ты можешь остаться у нас в доме… — Ребекка осеклась, увидев шрамы и кровавые полосы — Что с тобой, Бриан? Тебе нужна помощь, сейчас, сейчас, я принесу все, что нужно.<br/> — Нет. Постой — ответил Буагильбер, улыбаясь — Ничего не нужно, это ерунда.<br/> — Позволь, я помогу — сказала Ребекка как можно мягче и сама сняла с него тунику. Ее взору предстало ужасное зрелище — вся спина рыцаря была изуродована плетьми. Многие раны не зажили, на месте старых виднелись глубокие шрамы.<br/> — Господь Всемогущий… — лишь это вырвалось у нее из груди, она осторожно провела рукой по спине Бриана. В ее глазах показались слезы — За что.?<br/> — Это то малое наказание, которое мне назначили, за то, что я решил оставить орден — ответил Буагильбер, вытирая своими грубыми жесткими пальцами слезы с личика своей возлюбленной — Ну, что ты, Ребекка, все уже закончилось. Это все глупости и предрассудки. Мелочи. Не думай об этом больше ни минуты. Я очень люблю тебя.<br/> — И я — ответила она, прижавшись к нему так крепко как только хватило сил — И я очень тебя люблю.</p><p>***</p><p>Прошло еще несколько месяцев. Буагильбер то приезжал в дом в иудеям, навестить Ребекку, то снова уезжал куда-то, то и дело оставляя мешочки с деньгами на столе в ее комнате. А однажды, Бриан уехал и пропал. Его не было несколько месяцев, перед отъездом он ничего не объяснил Ребекке и не подавал вестей.<br/>После, один из сарацинских невольников приехал к дому Исаака и передал от своего хозяина длинное письмо, в котором Бриан просил Ребекку, не смотря ни на что, надеяться и ждать его. А на словах передал, что его господин занят тем, что строит новую достойную жизнь для своей розы Сарона. Исаак лишь пожимал плечами, хотя не был доволен такому покровительству со стороны бывшего тамплиера и христианина. Но все же Исаак смирился, он прекрасно помнил кому был обязан своим спасением и ради кого этот грозный гордый рыцарь пожертвовал всем, что у него было.<br/>Ребекка ждала, считая дни, плача в подушку по ночам… Так прошел еще месяц и вскоре наступила весна.</p><p>***</p><p> — Цветущие гранаты так прекрасны весной — говорила Ребекка себе под нос, поливая деревья и подвязывая кусты. Она часто возилась в саду, порой пропадая там до самого вечера.<br/> — Ребекка, дочка, к тебе гости, где ты? — раздался голос Исаака.<br/> — Да, отец я здесь! — отвечала девушка, вытерая руки от земли. — Сейчас, уже иду!<br/>Ребекка оторвалась от своего занятия и поднялась с колен. В конце дорожки показалась знакомая статная фигура с широкими плечами, ее глаза сумели разглядеть те самые темные глаза, то самое лицо со шрамом…<br/> — Бриан… — сорвалось у нее с губ. Ноги сами пошли ему навстречу.<br/> — Ребекка — тихо проговорил рыцарь, остановившись на пол-пути, не находя больше слов.<br/>Они стояли так какое-то время, неподвижно, словно две застывшие мраморные статуи, думая о чем-то, боясь проронить хоть слово.<br/>Наконец, Бриан преодолел какое-то странное оцепенение и бросился к Ребекке, обнимая свою возлюбленную.<br/> — Тебя так долго не было. Ты ведь больше никуда не уедешь? Я думала… — фразу, которую она начала, прервал поцелуй.<br/> — Никуда. Я ждал — ответил Бриан, отпустив девушку и гордо подняв голову, слега посмеиваясь, он сложил руки на груди.<br/> — Чего? — удивленно спросила Ребекка.<br/> — Когда расцветут гранаты! — Бриан рассмеялся и снова обнял свою прекрасную гурию — Пока ехал сюда, чуть Замора не загнал! Как же я соскучился, одному лишь Господу Богу известно!<br/>Бриан поднял девушку на руки и принялся кружить среди распустившихся цветов, Ребекка звонко смеялась и целовала рыцаря.</p><p>Когда расцветут гранаты…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. P.S.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Так закончилась эта история. Будет ли у нее продолжение или нет — если этого захотят сами герои. А Реджинальд Фрон де Беф все же отвоевал земли Фиц-Дотрелей и повесил нерадивого бывшего хозяина на воротах его собственного замка.<br/>Морис де Браси часто совершал поездки между французскими и английскими землями, по заданию принца Джона, не забывая, изредка навещать Фрон де Бефа и Филиппа де Мальвуазена, успев, между делом, повидать Ребекку и Бриана в Испании. Карамельные зайцы и милый ослик не давали рыцарю покоя.</p><p>Альберт, который прекрасно знал, где находиться его лучший друг, мужественно молчал, когда в ордене снова и снова заходила речь о храбром Буагильбере. Братья-рыцари скучали по своему бывшему командору и собрату во Христе.<br/>Сам же Бриан де Буагильбер так и остался жить в Испании, купив приличное поместье с землей, совсем неподалеку от того самого дома, где жила Ребекка со своим отцом. Исаак больше не противился их встречам.</p><p> Буагильбер быстро снискал славу и уважение среди местных мавританских правителей. Зная, не по наслышке, все восточные обычаи и традиции, ему легко удалось найти новое поприще для своих честолюбивых замыслов, но последним он все чаще предпочитал прогулки в саду со своей возлюбленной розой Сарона и те самые моменты, когда Бриан мог украсть поцелуй своей красавицы.</p><p> </p><p>Конец</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>